


Amazing Grace

by Wingsandcoffee



Series: Amazing Grace [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Highlander (Movies), Highlander: The Series, Supernatural
Genre: 'cause Highlander's involved there has to be flashbacks, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Dean Winchester, Angels, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Civil war in Heaven, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, Humor, Immortals, Lucifer and Michael escape, Lucifer's actually a nice guy, M/M, Michael has moments of being kind of a dimwit, Purgatory, Raphael's a major dick, Rimming, Romance, Temporary Character Death, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Truth about Immortals, Wing Kink, angel lessons, but very briefly, it's like a law, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, seriously he has lost his mind, stay tuned, whump Gabriel, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a war in Heaven. That's the big problem. Well, after Sam being dead of course. Dean wants to save his brother but perhaps he won't have to. Meanwhile, love deepens, friendships are rekindled, battles fought, reunions take place. Oh and there were cracks in the Cage. But Upstairs Raphael has lost his mind and will stop at nothing to get what he wants even if it means committing the most atrocious acts an angel can commit. Will Team Free Will, plus their new friends and Castiel's side of the war be enough to overcome it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Like Most Couples

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably change the summary as we go along. Anyway, here's the first chapter. You don't have to read "Look Into My Eyes" first but I recommend it. However you don't have to know anything about Highlander to enjoy this. I have a few chapters done but updates won't be as quick as the last one because I'm still working on it. I'm almost done though. Bear with me.  
> This story contains my theory on where Immortals come from. It was somewhat mentioned in LIME, immortals are those Fallen angels, Michael cast out for not taking sides in the Rebellion.  
> Enjoy!  
> Oh and there's sex in this chapter.  
> DO NOT REPOST THIS ANYWHERE WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST.

For a while things were almost normal, well as normal as things could get for a hunter and an angel who were in love with each other. And who had both recently lost a brother each. The first case Bobby had been able to scrounge up for them was a simple salt and burn in Nebraska but a hunt was a hunt was a hunt.

Cas stared at Dean incredulously “You don’t want me to use my powers?”

“It would make things too easy Cas, if you just smited the damn thing.”

Cas sighed “The correct word is smote, Dean and I can’t smite something that’s already dead.”

Dean ignored the grammar lesson and arched an eyebrow “Really? You mean you can’t just snap your fingers and poof the ghost?”

“No. I can however to that to its bones but to the actual spirit…” he trailed off and then said “An archangel probably could though. Besides Dean, I am uncomfortable with just killing the spirit like that. Can’t we try talking to it and asking it to move on first?”

Dean stared at him “Where did that question come from?”

Cas looked down, cheeks tinged “Well, Gabriel had this feature called Netflix and I saw this really engaging show called Ghost Whisperer and…”

Dean laughed and put a hand on Cas’s shoulder “Okay babe, we can try that. But if it turns out to be violent we’re torching the remains.”

“Yes Dean.”

…

Dean dragged Cas back into the motel room and sat him down in front of the TV “Cas, babe, I love you but you need to seriously work on your acting.”

“I’m not entirely certain what I did wrong Dean.”

Dean sighed and handed Cas the remote “You scared the dude. I’m pretty sure he pissed his pants. So, I want you to find a crime show to watch and take notes on how the cops act, okay?”

Cas looked up at him “Very well Dean. What will you do while I am taking notes?”

“I’m gonna go talk to the cops and next case, we’ll see what you learned.” Dean leaned down and kissed his cheek “I’ll come back with dinner.”

…

Castiel had every intention of doing as Dean asked; it always made him so happy to please his hunter. He scrolled through the menu on the TV, looking for something about police procedure and came across a show that was titled “Handcuffs.” Figuring that was probably what he was meant to watch he pressed ‘Play.”

A very attractive female in a very tight police uniform walked on screen. Her breasts were far too perfect to be natural. She walked slowly, twirling a baton towards a cell that contained a well-muscled man in prison garb.

Castiel tilted his head, he suddenly got the impression this might not be what Dean had in mind but he was too curious to turn away. He had seen pornographies at Gabriel’s house after the archangel told him it was all right as long as Gabriel wasn’t home at the time. Apparently men, unless they were romantically involved, were not supposed to watch porn together. Halfway through the film, he had his pants undone and his cock out. While he found females ascetically pleasing to a degree and he had unlimited respect for them, he preferred the hard lines and contours of the male body. He wondered if the motel had some same-sex porn available, though there was something enjoyable about this kind as well. Perhaps it was the plot.

The man was handcuffed to the sink in the cell and the woman was riding him, bouncing up and down, making obscene noises. Castiel stroked his member to the rhythm of the music in the background and he wondered what it would be like for Dean to enter him? So far Castiel had been on top each time because Dean seemed to enjoy it so much and Castiel wanted to know why. Tonight he was going to have Dean show him what was so wonderful about being on the bottom.

He climaxed thinking about this scenario, completely ignoring the rest of the film. When it was over he scrolled through the available options again and found a heterosexual one he had been fascinated by at Gabriel’s, The Pizza Man.

Just why did the babysitter enjoy being spanked so much? Would Dean enjoy it? Would Castiel? They already liked things a little rough, perhaps they could spice things up a little.

The door opened and Dean came in, carrying of all things, a pizza. He set the box down on the table, took one look at the TV and said “That is not a crime drama, Cas.”

“I’m aware” Castiel had stroked himself into hardness again “I was distracted Dean, I apologize. You’ll have to choose one for me.”

Dean sat next to him “You been watching porn this whole time?”

“Yes. Would you like to watch with me? Gabriel told me that only couples should watch porn together.”

Dean looked at Castiel’s face and then down at his crotch “You already got off once by the looks of it.”

Castiel’s cheeks flushed “Yes, I was thinking about you. Dean, I would like to know what you enjoy about receiving. I want you to be on top tonight.”

Dean’s green eyes were blown wide with sudden lust and he pulled him into a kiss “Whatever you want, babe” he murmured. He lowered himself so he was kneeling before him on the floor and he wrapped his mouth around Castiel’s cock.

“Oh, Dean” Castiel forced off Dean’s jacket and undid his tie. Dean shrugged out of his own shirt and rested his hands on Castiel’s knees, taking him as far as he could. While Castiel did not have a gag reflex, Dean did and the angel had to be careful not to thrust too hard lest the man choke. But Dean had been practicing by stuffing whole bananas into his mouth which only served to turn Castiel on.

Castiel removed the top half of his own clothing and then pulled Dean off of him and onto his lap “I don’t want to come too soon, Pumpkin,” he purred using the endearment he only used during the act of lovemaking. Surprisingly Dean had liked it from the start.

Dean straddled him, “You got it, babe” he smashed their mouths together and pushed Cas back down on the bed. He trailed kisses down Castiel’s chin, neck and down to his chest where he latched on to a nipple with his mouth, while fingering the other.

Castiel groaned and bucked his hips up. He ran his hands down Dean’s back, one sliding underneath the waistband of his slacks, and sliding a finger in the cleft of his ass.

Dean moaned “Fuck, baby” his mouth and hand traded nipples.

“Dean, please” Castiel panted “get on with it.”

Dean chuckled and licked his way down Castiel’s torso, swirling around his belly button.

“Deeeaaan” Castiel lifted his hips.

Dean got the message and pulled his pants and underwear all the way off. The hunter got off the bed and dug through his bag “Put your knees up babe.”

Castiel had done so as soon as Dean had left the bed “You don’t need to tell me, Dean.”

Dean took off his own pants and shoes, kicking them somewhere and moved to stand at the foot of the bed, tube of lube in his hand. He stared down at Castiel’s hole, swallowed thickly and licked his lips. He took a breath “Cas, I wanna try something if you don’t mind.”

Castiel had a thought of what Dean might be referring to, he had seen it a few times in films he’s watched and found it arousing. But he’d been afraid to bring it up with Dean, he wasn’t sure the hunter would care for the idea “You can try anything you like with me, my love.”

Dean got on his knees on the bed, setting the lube to the side. He pushed Castiel back further. The angel provided more access by lifting his legs into the air and spreading them wide—he was quite flexible. Dean groaned at the sight “You are one gorgeous son of a bitch, you know that?” He lowered himself down, grabbed Castiel’s thighs and lifted him up slightly.

Dean started with a lick to Castiel’s balls, and then moved to the flesh surrounding his entrance.

“Oh, oh Dean,” Castiel shivered pleasantly as the human’s tongue prodded at the hole. The angel’s breath came quicker, this was quite the pleasurable experience; there was just something wonderfully tingly about the soft yet strong wet muscle lapping at such a private spot. Dean’s tongue poked in further causing Castiel to cry out “Oh fuck, Dean!”

Dean grinned up at him “Oh baby, I love it when you talk dirty.”

“Fuck me, Dean,” Castiel threw his head back and closed his eyes. He soon felt a lubed finger sliding into his entrance. He swirled and twisted it around, before another joined it. Castiel jerked up when Dean found his prostate.

“Yeah, you like that baby? You like my fingers stretching you wide, getting you ready for my cock?”

“Yes, Dean, please” he opened his eyes and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, crossing his ankles “fuck me. I want you inside me. Now!” he growled.

“So demanding,” Dean lined himself up.

“You know you love it.”

Dean smirked and pushed himself in “Castiel,” he moaned “you’re so fucking tight baby, feels so good.”

As Dean began to thrust, Castiel could see why the hunter enjoyed it so. It just felt right. Then Castiel remembered the position he saw in the film “Dean” he rasped out “Dean, I want to, I want to sit on your lap while you fuck me.”

Dean blinked and his eyes got big “Oh baby” he slid out of him and sat on the edge of the bed.

Castiel crawled over to him and straddled his lap, lowering himself back onto Dean’s impressive cock.

Dean groaned “Oh yeah, baby, that’s it. You fuck yourself on my cock, that’s it.”

This angle worked much better and it allowed Castiel’s prostate to be stimulated each time “Yes Dean, yes” he moved up and down, riding Dean’s cock hard and fast “so good Dean, so fucking good. Touch me Dean.”

Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel’s nearly finished member and stroke in time to his own thrusts. “I’m close, baby, so close.”

“Me too,” the heat coiled and his muscles tensed “oh Dean!” he came with one last jerk of Dean’s wrist.

Dean’s other hand tightened on Castiel’s hip “Castiel!” he called, spilling himself up into him.

They rested their heads together as they caught their breath.

“I think the pizza got cold” Castiel said after a minute.

Dean kissed him “Don’t care, I like cold pizza.”

…

Dean, still naked but whatever, bit into a cold slice of pizza “So, Cas, you wanna tell me just how you got distracted from watching a cop show?”

Cas sat across from him “I came across a film called “Handcuffs”; I thought it might be the genre you wanted. But I was wrong.”

Dean arched an eyebrow “And you kept watching it why?”

“I was intrigued.” Cas, though he constantly said he “did not require sustenance” was eating a slice of pizza as well. Dean was trying to get him in the habit of eating “Dean, may I ask why you decided to use your tongue tonight?”

Dean had been afraid of this question “Why? Didn’t you like it?”

“Oh I enjoyed it very much, Dean. I admit it is an activity I’ve been wanting to try with you but I wasn’t sure you’d be receptive to the notion.”

Dean ran a hand through his hair and set down his pizza “Well, I gotta confess something to ya, Cas. I’ve always been bisexual. You’re the first dude I’ve been with but I, uh, have watched gay porn once or twice. You know when I first saw someone do the tongue thing I was grossed out but I got used to the idea eventually. And ever since we got together I’ve been wanting to do it with you, I just didn’t know how to explain it.” Wow, he was surprisingly comfortable talking to Cas about sex.

Cas reached across the table and put a hand over Dean’s “That was my issue. Perhaps we should be more open about our sexual desires. There should be no modesty between lovers.”

“Yeah, you’re right” Dean swallowed “So what else have you been thinking about?”

“Well, we have yet to make love in the Impala.”

“Okay, here, wait” Dean got up and took the complimentary notepad and pen from the side table “let’s make a list” he sat back down and wrote _Sex in Baby_ on the top.

“Have you been thinking of anything new?” Cas asked.

“I, uh, wouldn’t say no to eating pie off your chest.”

Cas colored prettily “You may write that down.”

Dean did so “Your turn.”

“I’m interested in restraints and spanking…but only if you are.”

Dean thought about it “I’ll restrain you, if you want, but I’m not sure I can handle it myself.” Not after hell.

Cas nodded “Of course Dean, I understand.”

“But I think I can go for the spanking, no problem.”

…

Eventually they had managed to take out the ghost. It was actually boringly easy so they didn’t feel guilty taking the time to have lots and lots of sex. As fun as the sex was they both still wanted to kill something that wasn’t already dead. So they were on the lookout. Normal couples didn’t go looking for trouble but Dean and Cas…well, they weren’t exactly a normal couple. They were rather unique in every way.


	2. Methos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While hunting vampires Dean and Cas run into an old friend of the angel's and they catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never seen Highlander the series, I'm sorry. Check it out on Netflix or something. It's worth it. Of course no one is forcing you. Like I said, at least I think I did, knowledge of Highlander is not required to enjoy this story.

They were in Colorado before they came across something that required their killing-monsters expertise.

The coroner had finally left them alone to examine the body. “Vampire kill” Castiel said.

“Yep” Dean agreed “no doubt. There’s probably a nest in town.”                              

“Possibly” Cas nodded “I admit I don’t know much about the habits of vampires. Don’t they sometimes hunt alone?”

“Sometimes, I guess. Haven’t met one yet. They usually stick together.”

“And some of them are good aren’t they? I watched a show on Gabriel’s Netflix about a girl who slays vampires and she was romantically involved with a vampire named Angel and..”

Dean held up a hand to silence him “That’s fiction Cas. But Sam and I once met a group of vamps who lived on animal blood so some of them try to do good I guess.”

Cas hmmed thoughtfully “So most likely this case is a nest of typical vampires?”

“Probably but that’s where research comes in.”

…

“A barn” Castiel said as they were watching the vampires’ hideout from a covering of trees.

“No shit Cas” Dean rolled his eyes “They like to hole up in shitty places like this.”

“No, Dean. I want to put that on the list. We met in corporeal form in a barn and I would like to copulate in one, possibly the one where we met.”

Dean smirked at him “As long as you stop saying copulate, I’m game.”

“I hope you’re here to kill the vampires instead of just watching them all day.”

The voice had come out of nowhere, its owner being so stealthy neither angel nor hunter heard him come up behind them. They both turned, favored weapons drawn.

“Jesus Christ!” Dean exclaimed. Castiel just stared. The man was familiar.

The man smirked “Where? He owes me a cup of wine.”

Dean leveled his gun at him “Who the hell are you?”

“I guess I’m a hunter, like yourselves I assume.” His eyes fell on Castiel’s angel blade “Well, I reckon you’re a bit more than a hunter, aren’t you Columbo?”

The man was definitely familiar, by his snark alone. Castiel peered at him closely “Methos?” he asked.

His hands dropped to his sides, one hand hovering over his hip where likely a sword was concealed underneath his coat. “And you would be?”

“I’m Castiel” he lowered his blade.

Dean did not lower his gun “You know this guy, Cas?”

Methos sighed, “Castiel. Well, fancy running into you here. Nice vessel.”

“Thank you” Castiel nodded “Dean, this is Methos. He’s one of the Fallen like Mother and Aunt Grace and an old friend of mine.”

Dean put away his gun “Okay.”

“Methos, this is Dean. He is my…” he paused unsure of how to introduce Dean. They hadn’t discussed labeling their relationship.

Dean sighed and supplied “Boyfriend.”

Castiel’s cheeks flushed pleasantly at that “Yes, boyfriend. He is also the Righteous Man.”

Methos arched an eyebrow “Oh, so you’re the one who started the domino effect that let Lucifer out of the box.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes “Methos” he hissed.

Dean crossed his arms and opened his mouth but Castiel rested a hand on his shoulder “Please remain calm Dean and Methos, don’t start anything.”

Methos sighed, “Sorry. It’s good to see you again Castiel.”

“Yes, I regret how we parted ways. I have recently chosen the third option.”

“Finally understand free will huh?”

“Yes.”

“Glad to hear it.”

Castiel removed his hand from Dean’s shoulder and stepped forward “Is this where we hug?”

Methos blinked “Uh, maybe?”

They hugged and Castiel ghosted his wing over Methos’s arm. Traditional angel greeting would have them touching wings, but since Methos no longer had any…

“So” Dean cleared his throat “Methos, you’re here to kill some vampires?”

Castiel stepped back. Did Dean sound jealous?

“Yes” Methos pulled out his sword, it was an Ivanhoe, gold hilt with a few jewels incrusted in it.

“I’ve watched you on occasion over the centuries Methos; lately you have been avoiding confrontation.”

Methos rolled his eyes “Castiel, you know me. I get bored and sometimes when I get bored I just want to kill something. So shall we go in while they’re still sleeping? I think there are about twelve of them.”

Dean pulled out his machete “Yeah, let’s do this.”

…

Three men who were exceptional at chopping heads against twelve vampires was really no contest. Dean didn’t even think of pulling out the Colt. Methos was clearly so practiced with head chopping he didn’t even get any blood on him.

“Well” Dean said, cleaning his machete on the shirt of a dead vampire “that wasn’t as exciting as I was hoping.”

Cas moved over to him “I’m sure we’ll find something else. Are you injured at all?”

“Nope. These vamps must have been couch potatoes or something.”

Before Cas could point out that the vampires looked nothing like potatoes Methos said “So is this foreplay for you two?”

“That is not your business, Methos” Cas told him.

Methos smirked “It totally is, isn’t it? That’s so cute in a disturbing sort of way. How about we celebrate a job well done over beer? My treat.”

Dean shrugged “As long as you’re buying.”

As they followed Methos to whatever bar he was taking them to Dean asked “So how long have you known him?”

Cas sighed “We were in the same Flight. The Rebellion broke up many relationships. He was one of my best friends.” He ran a hand through his hair “I need to tell him about Balthazar; they were Mates.”

Dean cringed “Damn and I can believe it.”

Cas chuckled slightly “Yes, their attitudes were very similar.”

…

After a round of drinks, Castiel requested that he be alone with Methos to explain things. Dean understood and went back to the motel.

Castiel and Methos went walking in a nearby park.

“What do you wanna talk about without your boyfriend present?”

Castiel sighed “The Apocalypse has been averted.”

“I figured. The sudden lack of apocalyptic signs was rather telling.’

“Lucifer has been returned to the cage. Michael is with him.”

Methos’s eyes widened “How’d that happen?”

Castiel told him of Dean and Sam’s vessel status and what Sam had to do.

“But Dean refused to say yes to Michael?”

“Yes, that’s why Michael resurrected Dean and Sam’s half-brother. I must also tell you, Brother Gabriel is dead.”

Methos froze in his tracks “What? How?”

This was one of the many parts Castiel wasn’t looking forward to. Methos was a son of Lucifer and Gabriel was his favorite uncle. “Lucifer killed him.”

“Why?”

“Gabriel was trying to stop him.”

Methos sagged against a tree “Anyone else dead?”

Castiel put a hand on Methos’s shoulder “I’m so sorry, Methos.” He felt the tears form in his eyes, thinking about Balthazar. He’d been trying not to.

Methos blinked, clearly he understood what Castiel was trying to say “No, it can’t be true. Not Balthazar. What happened?”

Instead of telling him Castiel put two fingers to his forehead and showed him.

“That’s enough” Methos pushed his hand away. He took a deep breath “Lucifer came to me, you know, not long after he got out of the cage.”

…

_His distress must have been apparent on his face, which was just stupid because he was usually quite adept at hiding his true emotions._

_“You okay, old man?” Joe asked passing him a beer “You look like your dog died.”_

_Methos scoffed “Joe, you know I don’t like dogs. Bloody co-dependent creatures. One wonders why I hang around MacLeod.”_

_Joe rolled his eyes “If you don’t want to tell me, just say so.”_

_Methos took a breath “All those things that have been happening lately just makes me think of the Apocalypse.”_

_“Yeah but that’s not true is it? The real Apocalypse?”_

_Methos shrugged “Being the oldest man in the world doesn’t mean I know everything.” The truth was of course that the Apocalypse had begun—he could feel it._

_Mac came into the bar “Turn on the news” he said “something’s happening in Maryland.”_

_The news came on; an abandoned convent seemed to have exploded with a bright white light. Methos cursed in Enochian. The final seal had been broken; Lucifer had been sprung._

_“What the hell language was that?” Joe asked him._

_“Enochian” Methos chugged his beer because after all, if he didn’t they would know something was wrong “I’ll see you guys later.” He left the bar before they could stop him._

_He drove home and put up angel banishing sigils. There was no guarantee Lucifer would come to him but it was a strong possibility. Damn, angels. Methos needed to figure out how to tell Mac about angels, not mention the truth about immortals before he found out from someone else._

_Methos decided to hit the road, if Lucifer was going to find him, he didn’t want to be anywhere near Duncan. He was alone at a rest stop, honestly considering praying to Balthazar or Castiel to ask ‘what the hell?’ when the devil found him._

_“Hello Methos” Lucifer sat across from him at the picnic table._

_Methos only jumped a little bit “What are you doing here?”_

_“Now, is that any way to greet your father?”_

_Methos sighed “Hello Father. Nice vessel. What are you doing here?”_

_Lucifer smiled slightly “Thank you. He won’t last long I’m afraid” he gestured to himself “I need to find my true vessel. Anyway I wanted to see you.”_

_“How did you find me?”_

_“You are my son. I can always find you.”_

_Even though he knew the answer, he still asked “How did you get out of the cage?”_

_“The seals were broken.”_

_“Right. Thought as much. Other than wanting to see me is there a particular reason for your visit?”_

_“I know of your exploits during the Bronze Age.”_

_Methos crossed his arms “If you berate me for that it’d be hypocritical of you.”_

_Ignoring that comment Lucifer said “How are your immortal brothers?”_

_“The ones also descended from you? Most of ‘em are dead.”_

_“Even Caspian?”_

_“Yep.”_

_Lucifer’s eyes flashed briefly “And the other ‘horsemen’?”_

_“Silas and Kronos are dead too.”_

_“Who killed them?”_

_“Beats me” Methos stood “Are we done? I have a date with Jack Daniels, Captain Morgan and Jose Cuervo.”_

_Lucifer blinked “I don’t know those men.”_

_“Where have you been all this time? Living under a rock? Oh wait…Check your vessel’s head. He looks like the drinking type.”_

_Lucifer stood as well “That wasn’t very nice Methos.”_

_“Learnt from the best.”_

_“I happen to be very nice.”_

_“Yeah, as nice as the scorpion being carried across the river.”_

_Lucifer held up a finger “Ah see, that’s where I differ from the scorpion. I would wait till we reached land.”_

_Methos huffed “What do you want?”_

_“I would like you to join me.”_

_“My answer’s the same as before.”_

_Lucifer reached across the table and grabbed Methos’s collar “This is the time when you must choose a side, my son.”_

_Methos shoved out of his grasp “What does it matter? No matter who wins people will die. So if I must pick a side, I pick the third option: humanity.”_

_“That was never a choice.”_

_“Too fucking bad. That’s my decision.”_

_“You care about these hairless apes? These puny fish?”_

_“I do. I’ve learned my lesson. You know what your problem is, Dad? You hate humans more than you love your family.”_

_Lucifer narrowed his eyes, then disappeared without a word._

_“Thought so” Methos muttered and returned to his car._

_…_

“I still don’t get what happened to him” Methos sighed miserably “Of the four of them I would have put my money on Raphael to go evil.”

“I’m sure others share your sentiment.”

“So with Gabriel dead and Michael in the cage, Raphael’s the eldest archangel. Does that mean he’s in charge now?”

Castiel cringed “I hope not. Perhaps the lesser archangels will be against him. Dean and I are going to visit my Mother. Would you like to accompany us?”

“I know where Ceirdwyn’s bar is. Maybe I’ll meet you there.”

“Will you be all right?”

Methos nodded “I’ll be fine. You go be with your boyfriend.”

Castiel pulled Methos into a hug “It’s good to see you again, my friend.”

“You too, Cassie” Methos patted his back.

Castiel stepped back “It’s Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that huh? Methos is Lucifer's son. And Methos and Balthazar were together. So, questions, comments, concerns, observations? Guesses? Predictions?


	3. Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go to San Diego to stay with Ceirdwyn and Grace for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang, just to let you know that in this universe, I made Benny alive and not in Purgatory.

San Diego, CA

Cas was on the phone with Ceirdwyn as they crossed into San Diego County “We’ll probably be there in another half hour, Mother…um, we were thinking of getting a motel room, why? Mother, that’s not necessary, we…I’ll ask him.” Cas turned his head to Dean “She wants to know if we want to stay with her and Grace?”

Dean cocked an eyebrow and swallowed the drool that formed thinking about Grace’s pie “They have the room?”

“Apparently it’s a three-bedroom apartment.”

“If it’s no trouble” Dean said “their walls sound proof?” after all he planned on lots more sex with Cas. Ceirdwyn’s laugh could be heard over the phone.

Cas pressed the phone close to his ear “You heard that? Yes, Mother…okay, Mom, if you insist. We’ll see you soon. I love you too.” He hung up and sighed.

“Well?” Dean asked.

“She said that she and Grace have noise blocking headphones.”

Dean laughed “Okay then. She say what’s for dinner?”

“No. But she did say their new bartender slash cook will be making something.”

“And she insisted you call her Mom?”

“Apparently Mother makes her feel old.”

Dean laughed again and squeezed Cas’s thigh.

…

The pub was actually busy when they walked in. “Perhaps we should use the back entrance?” Cas suggested.

Dean couldn’t resist “We always use the back entrance, babe.”

Cas tilted his head, brows furrowed and then his eyes widened “Oh. You were making a joke.”

“There you boys are” Ceirdwyn came up to them and pulled them both into a hug “You’re just in time; Benny’s jambalaya is almost finished.”

Dean’s mouth watered, he loved jambalaya “Is that what we’re having?”

“Yep, come on back to the kitchen.”

They followed her to the kitchen “So,” she said “what brings you boys here?”

Dean looked at Cas “You didn’t tell her?”

“I thought it would be best to tell the story in person” Cas said.

Ceirdwyn turned and faced them “Does this have to do with why Sam isn’t with you?”

Dean sighed and nodded. It must have shown on his face because Ceirdwyn hugged him tightly “Oh Dean, I’m so sorry, sweetheart. What happened?”

“I think it’s best if we discuss it later” Cas was looking at something behind Ceirdwyn.

“Oh” Ceirdwyn let go of Dean and stepped back “Boys this is Benny; it’s okay you talk freely in front of him. Benny, this is my son Castiel and his boyfriend, Dean.”

“Pleasure to meet you both” Benny was Cajun and a tall bearded man who looked very familiar.

Dean took a step closer to him “Do I know you?”

Benny peered closely at Dean “Damn” he breathed quietly “Ms. Ceirdwyn, you tell them what I am yet?”

Dean narrowed his eyes “And what are you?” his hand hovered over the Colt in his waistband.

“He’s a vampire” Cas said, “it’s quite apparent.”

Ceirdwyn stepped in between Dean and Benny “It’s okay, he’s a good vampire, I promise.”

Then it hit Dean “You were part of Lenore’s nest” he said to Benny “I thought your name was Eli.”

Benny sighed “I was hiding from my old nest, had to blend in. You’re Sam’s brother, thought I recognized you.”

….

Two bites into the dinner and Dean seemed to have forgotten that Benny was a vampire. “Oh my God, this is the best jambalaya I’ve ever had.”

Benny gave a pleased smile “Thank you Dean. I learned the recipe from an old neighbor lady way back. It’s got just the right amount of everythin’.”

“Sure does” Dean agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

Ceirdwyn looked wistful “I was in New Orleans before the French Quarter was even called that. You should have seen it.”

“I’m sure it was a sight” Benny said “You ever meet the Voo Doo Queen?”

“No, but our friend, who should be here any minute, has.”

Castiel tilted his head “Do you mean Methos?”

“Yes, he called earlier and said he’d drop by” Ceirdwyn and Grace tensed.

Methos sauntered into the apartment where they were having dinner “Mhmm, smells like Louisiana in here.”

“I don’t recall giving you a key” Ceirdwyn said.

Methos smirked “I’ve been on this rock longer than you, sweetheart” at her glare he coughed nervously and said “uh Mrs. Castiel’s mom.”

Dean snorted and Methos slid into the empty seat on the other side of Castiel.

“You two get much hunting done?” Methos asked them.

Castiel nodded “It was very satisfying on many levels.”

“I’m sure it was” Methos said in a tone of voice, Castiel usually associated with Balthazar.

Dean’s face turned red and he kicked Castiel under the table.

“Why did you kick me Dean?”

Everyone’s eyes were on them. Dean smiled “So, is there dessert?”

…

Later that night Dean cuddled up to Cas. Telling Ceirdwyn and Grace about what happened had been hard and Dean didn’t want to think about it anymore. They were both naked already, even when they didn’t have sex (which was rare) they preferred to cuddle this way, both reveling in skin on skin. It had been surprisingly easy to convince Cas to lay next to him all night. Dean didn’t mind him watching him all night provided he wasn’t hovering over him like a creeper.

Dean trailed a finger down Castiel’s chest to the line of hair that to what he was really after.

Cas moaned softly “Something you want, Dean?”

“You know what I want baby” he wrapped his hand around the angel’s hardening cock.

“Oh Dean,” Cas kicked off the sheet that was covering them. “Don’t tease tonight, I’m not in the mood.”

“That’s good cause” Dean kissed him “neither am I.” He crawled on top of Cas so that their cocks were lined up and rubbing against each other. Dean groaned in pleasure.

“Dean” Cas whined.

Dean chuckled “Okay, okay, relax” he quickly worked his way down and took the angel’s cock in his mouth. He still wasn’t as good at blowjobs as Cas was but Cas wasn’t complaining. He seemed to enjoy it just the same—of course, it wasn’t like he had a frame of reference. Meanwhile, Dean did and Cas gave the best BJs in the history of ever. He moved his lips up and down Cas’s cock and swirled his tongue around. The angel was writhing and moaning beneath him, hands clutching at Dean’s hair.

“Deeeaaannnn!”

Dean poked his tongue at the slit and then crawled over Cas again to reach the lube from the nightstand. He wasn’t gonna use it quite yet but he needed to have it handy. He moved back down to Cas’s parted legs and pushed his knees up and damn near folded him in half, but Cas, well he was so flexible he could suck his own cock if he wanted to. Dean lowered his tongue to the already puckering pink hole. Before he started rimming Cas, he hadn’t been sure what it was going to taste like or if he would need Cas to clean it. But Cas was an angel and didn’t really use that part of the body, hadn’t at all till they started taking turns. Cas probably had the cleanest butt on the planet. It just had the slightly salty and clean taste of the rest of his skin.

Cas put his legs over Dean’s shoulder while he continued to lick. Finally pulled back enough to coat his fingers and insert one in.

“Hurry up Dean” Cas growled.

“Patience is a virtue” Dean replied sassily. Cas groaned in frustration. Dean added another finger and began scissoring and crooking, stimulating Cas’s prostate, which caused the angel to almost buck up off the bed.

“Pumpkin” Cas whimpered “I want you inside me.”

And Dean couldn’t hold out anymore, he loved that private pet name. He slicked himself up and plunged into his angel.

The next morning the power was out in the entire building.

 

_…_

They decided to stay with the women for a while, Dean wasn’t sure if he felt like getting back on the road just yet. He liked this, living with Cas and Ceirdwyn and Grace. Methos stopped by sporadically which Cas enjoyed even though he often acted annoyed with the man. They bickered a lot too but Dean soon figured that was how their friendship worked.

Dean got along with Benny too, surprisingly. But the Cajun was all right for a vampire and he had decent taste in music and classic cars. Both Benny and Methos remembered when the first Ford rolled off the line—the women did too but they weren’t paying attention all that much. Dean wasn’t much of a history buff but he liked listening to the stories the men told—so did Cas. As an angel he never paid much attention to things other than wars and Dean and certain animals.

That was another thing, Dean found out so much more about his angel. And it only served to reaffirm that being in love with Cas was meant to be. He also no longer cared when he had chick-flick thoughts because Cas was worth it.

Dean had never been to the San Diego Zoo and when Ceirdwyn found that out she dragged, him, Cas and Methos to it.

“I was here during the World’s Fair when it first opened” Methos said after they passed through the gate. The first thing they saw was the big flock of flamingos.

“Such beautiful birds” Cas sounded almost reverent.

Dean sighed “I can’t believe that color occurs in nature.”

“Nature is a wonderful thing, Dean” Ceirdwyn said, her arm hooked with Cas’s.

“Yes,” Cas said “you know God didn’t create every creature himself. He had the Archangels help. I think Gabriel had something to do with flamingos.”

“Well pink was one of his favorite colors” Methos put in.

Dean chuckled “Not surprising.”

“I know he made the platypus.”

Cas looked at him, expression excited “Do you think they have one here?”

“Come on, boys” Ceirdwyn said “Let’s get started.”

…

Castiel, after a long explanation from his mother and Methos understood the point of zoos. True, the animals were captive but their enclosures were as close to their natural habitats as humanly possible and they served a great purpose: they allowed humans to appreciate the animals’ beauty without having to travel far. That and it taught humans (or was supposed to) to save the animals who remained in the wild.

Castiel loved all animals, well except snakes, but his favorites were the big cats. Dean liked them too. “I think you are much like a mountain lion, my love” Castiel told him.

Dean regarded him with an arched brow “Oh yeah? How’s that?”

“The mountain lion, cougar, puma or panther often represent leadership, physical grace, strength, cunning, hunting, intention and self-confidence when facing troublesome people. They are also known for their stealth.”

Methos leaned into the conversation “Are you _quoting_ something? ‘Cos that’s what it sounds like.”

Castiel glared at him “You are like an ass.”

Methos rolled his eyes and muttered “Between you and MacLeod” then he said more clearly “I view myself more like a tiger and you my dear friend are a harmless little kitten.”

Dean stepped between them “Dude, he’s no kitten, believe me.”

“That reminds me” Ceirdwyn said “I need new noise blocking headphones.”

Castiel felt his cheeks heat up and he buried his face in Dean’s shoulder.

A little later they sat down to dinner at the zoo’s restaurant.

“Ceirdwyn, could you pass the salt please?” Dean asked.

Ceirdwyn tilted her head and smiled “Only if you want to, Dean, you can call me Mom.”

Dean was silent for a long moment, clearly stunned and clearly thinking. Eventually he came to a decision. He smiled broadly, got to his feet, went around the table and pulled Ceirdwyn into a hug. A warm, buttery feeling spread through Castiel at the sight and he joined the hug too, whispering thanks in Enochian to his mother.

“I don’t think I’ll need dessert after this” Methos deadpanned.

…

Except for one thing missing, and since they were doing research on how to get that one thing back Dean was happy. The thought that good times wouldn’t last was in the back of his head but ignored it as best as he could. He promised Sammy after all.

He had surprised himself a little when he agreed to call Ceirdwyn Mom but it had made him feel so wanted and loved, not that he didn’t get enough of that from Cas. He thought he might feel a little guilty calling someone else Mom but he realized that even if his own was alive Ceirdwyn would have still let him call her that. And he figured that his own mom would have told Cas to do the same for her.

Since the day he and Cas moved in, Ceirdwyn had declared Sundays family time. It was the four of them who lived in the apartment above the bar and quite often plus Methos and Benny since the bar was closed on Sundays.

Tonight the six of them were playing Monopoly. It was Dean’s turn and he picked up a card and sighed. He moved his tiny pewter car directly to jail “Does this game ever end?”

“No” Methos rolled the dice “it never does. Really only when you decide it ends.”

“I’m not sure I understand the point of this game” Cas stated.

“I don’t think there is one” said Benny.

“I think it’s to learn business savvy” said Ceirdwyn.

“No, Benny’s right” Methos took a drink of his beer “there is no point. You know why they call ‘em board games?’

Dean laughed “’Cause you play ‘em when you’re bored.”

“Exactly” they clinked their bottles.

Ceirdwyn rolled her eyes “Methos, I think you drink too much.”

Methos groaned “Please, Ceirdwyn, you know how much I have to drink in order to just get tipsy?”

“I drank a liquor store once” Cas put in. Dean was almost sorry he’d missed the brunt of Cas being drunk.

Methos blinked “The whole thing?”

“Yes.”

“So that was you? There was a liquor store in Minnesota, I think; the owner came in one morning to find every bottle empty.”

“How do you even know that?” Dean asked.

“It was going out of business” Cas said defensively “I was doing them a favor.”

The sound of flapping wings echoed around the room signifying the arrival of an angel. Great, that was all they needed.

“Castiel” Oh even better, it was Cas’s dad. “We have a situation.”

“Nice of you to call first, Sachiel” Ceirdwyn muttered sarcastically.

Sachiel nodded to her “Hello Ceirdwyn.”

“Why in God’s name are you dressed like you’re going to a country club?”

Sachiel looked down at himself “This is what my vessel was wearing.”

Cas looked back and forth between his parents “You two haven’t made up yet? You’re mates. Father, you were supposed to talk to her.”

“Cas” Methos stretched his arms “you sound like a teenager whose parents are divorced.”

Sachiel sighed and looked at Methos “Son-in-law.”

Methos nodded “Father-in-law.”

God, this was so many degrees of weird.

“I am aware of your exploits during the Bronze Age.”

“My father said the exact same thing to me; isn’t that funny?”

“What did you do during the Bronze Age?” Dean asked.

Methos sighed “In my defense it was before I remembered being an angel and I just want to point out that unlike my half-brother Caspian, I never ate anyone.”

Cas stood “What is the situation Father?”

…

Damn that little voice inside his head for being right. Apparently Raphael meant to take over Heaven and by the looks of things, his reign would be worse than Michael’s. To make matters worse, he wanted to restart the Apocalypse.

And worse than that, Cas had to return to Heaven to assist those who were against Raphael.

They were alone in the room they’d been sharing. “How long will you be gone?” Dean asked.

Cas sighed and held Dean’s hands “I don’t know. I wish I didn’t have to go.”

“Then don’t. Stay here.”

Cas moved one of his hands up to Dean’s cheek “I have to go, Dean. They need my help. But if you need me, pray to me and I will come back. I promise.”

What was wrong with Dean? Why was he acting like such a simpering girl? Well he wouldn’t have it. He was gonna be a man about this. He pulled Cas into a heated kiss, “You’d better. And be careful.”

“I will. Dean, even if you don’t need me, I’d still like you to pray to me so I can hear your voice.”

“Hmm, maybe a little prayer sex?”

Cas blushed but there was hunger in his eyes “If it pleases you.”

Dean sighed “I don’t know, it sounds pretty one sided. I mean, how am I supposed to get off?”

“You have a very vivid imagination, Dean, use it.”

They kissed one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas'll be fine, don't worry. Wasn't that just so sweet of Ceirdwyn, letting Dean call her Mom? And next chapter we'll see how Sam's doing. Please comment.


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is trapped in the cage with nothing to do but watch Michael and Lucifer duke it out. Finally something changes and someone comes to break up the monotony.

Sam really hadn’t known what to expect from Lucifer’s cage but this certainly wasn’t it. It was actually kind of nice as prisons go; in fact it kind of looked like a rich teenage Goth’s bedroom, except you know, the flames surrounding it. But so far it wasn’t at all like the impression of Hell he got from Dean. Then again maybe that was because no one had really noticed him yet. Michael and Lucifer were so wrapped up in beating each other senseless they seemed to have forgotten all about him. That was fine with Sam because he was pretty sure that as soon as they remembered he was in trouble. After all it was his fault they were both stuck down here. How long had it been anyway? He honestly had no sense of time.

The vessels, that is his and Adam’s bodies had obviously been destroyed in the fall, so the two angels must have been in their true forms; though Sam still saw them as Adam and Lucifer’s previous vessel only with wings. That was new. Michael’s wings were made up of black feathers, glinting with silver and impressive in size. Lucifer’s were also black but with under shades of red and some singeing at the bottom.

Sam had looked around for Adam but he had the feeling that Michael had already sent his soul on to hopefully a better place. Maybe the kid had reunited with his mother after all. That would be nice. He didn’t deserve to be stuck down here. Hell, Sam wasn’t sure even Lucifer deserved to be stuck down here, at least not the first time. During the short time they shared a body Sam got the impression that Lucifer truly believed he was doing the right thing.

Sam explored the “cage” at first, always making sure to stay out of the angels’ sights. He had to wonder if this was what was really here or if it was just what he was seeing because he was “limited” and figured Lucifer to be the Goth-kid type.

After a while and failing to find an escape route, Sam just sat back—from a hiding place—to watch the Battle Royale. It was kind of like the WWE in a way, especially when Lucifer picked up a chair. Eventually though, even that started to bore him. Honestly would those two ever tire of each other? Not that he wanted them to focus their rage on him though. That would majorly suck.

“Psst!”

What the hell? Was that somebody saying “Psst!”? Sam focused his hearing.

“Psst! Sam! Over here!” the whispered voice seemed familiar and in light of the vast boredom Sam decided to check it out.

He got up and turned in the direction the voice was coming from “Who’s there?” he whispered back.

“Me!”

“Who’s me?” the voice was coming from behind a mirror and Sam stepped closer, after making sure Michael and Lucifer were still preoccupied with one another.

The voice sighed “It’s Gabriel.”

“Gab…?”

“Shh! Don’t let them hear you. Come behind here.”

Figuring anything was better than the angels catching him Sam stepped behind the mirror “I thought you were dead.” He saw Gabriel’s wings too, they were white like one would expect an angel’s wings to be only there was a golden shimmer to them. Not only that there seemed to be a golden shimmer to all of him, maybe because he was wearing what resembled the garb of a Roman Centurion, only white as his wings and the breast plate seemed to be made from pure gold with Enochian symbols etched into it. A silver angel blade hung at his side and he was wearing long strappy sandals.

“I was but I got better. You think Castiel is the only angel the Big Guy’s ever brought back?”

Sam let out a breath “What are you doing here?” he was going to save the ‘why are you dressed like that?’ for later.

“I’m here to rescue you; what do you think, you cave man?”

Sam regarded him “Did Dean put you up to this? I told him not…” although in all honesty, he’d never been so grateful to see the archangel/trickster.

Gabriel slapped his forehead “I haven’t seen your idiot brother, I haven’t even seen my own idiot brothers. I’m doing this out of the goodness of my heart. You don’t deserve to be here.”

“What about Adam?”

“Who?”

“Dean and my half-brother; Michael used him as a vessel.”

“Oh,” Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. “No Sam, I’m sorry, you’re the only human soul I sense here.”

Sam nodded, he had hoped as much “Okay. So there is a way out?”

“Well I got in here didn’t I?” He held out his hand “We have to go now. Sam, trust me or stay here.” Gabriel’s voice was softer now and more genuine.

Deciding anything was better than here, Sam took his hand. It actually felt kind of nice in his own, not there was time to be thinking of such things.

“Quickly now,” and they ran. “Rule number one Sam, never look back. Just keep moving.”

Sam had no idea how long they ran till they reached a hole in the wall that looked like it was going to turn into a tunnel.

“Okay” Gabriel said “we go through that, I’ll seal it behind us and Michael and Lucifer will be trapped. You first, go.” Gabriel shoved him forwards, “I’m right behind you.”

Sam crawled through the tunnel, it seemed endless and he felt he had to stop to catch his breath. That and it was getting hotter.

He felt what could only be a head bump into his butt.

“Sam,” Gabriel growled “when I want to kiss your ass I’ll let you know. Now move!”

Deciding not to read anything into that, Sam kept going. It sounded like something Gabriel would say anyway. Finally after what seemed like hours or maybe days Sam tumbled out of the tunnel. He got to his feet quickly because damn the ground was hot on his hands. He took in his surroundings, the air was colored a sickly orange-red as if there was a fire nearby and there was the strong smell of sulfur, way stronger than any demon residue.

“Sam,” Gabriel was by his side and had an arm around his waist “I need you to scrunch yourself up as much as you can.”

Sam did as he was told and Gabriel knelt, unfurled his wings and wrapped them around them both.

“What’s going on, Gabriel?” to be comfortable Sam was forced to wrap an arm around the archangel as well. And no, he _wasn’t_ burying his face in Gabriel’s shoulder. Okay he was, but only because it seemed like the sensible thing to do, even though it also felt kind of nice. What the heck was going on with his thoughts right now?

“In five, four, three, two, one.” There was an explosion. Gabriel’s wings shuddered but clearly protected them both from the blast wave.

The angel parted his wings, the terrain had been blackened. He pulled Sam to his feet “The only way they’re gonna get out of there now is if Dad lets ‘em out.”

Sam took a breath “Now what?”

“Now we get the hell out of Hell. I’m going to get you topside but we’re gonna have to go the long way.”

“Which way’s the long way?”

“Through Purgatory. Come on, someone will have heard that. We can’t linger. You don’t have a problem with flying do you?”

“No,” after all he wasn’t Dean.

“Good,” arm still around Sam’s waist Gabriel lifted him into the air.

…

After a while Gabriel found a secluded spot to hide in. They didn’t have much further to go but he needed to rest and heal some of the damage to Sam’s soul. The poor kid didn’t even seem to realize he’d been damaged by Lucifer and the fall into the cage. There was also the damage done by the demon blood and Gabriel had every intention to heal Sam as best as he could.

“You need to stay in contact with me, Bigfoot,” Gabriel said when Sam tried to pull away “or they’ll sense you.”

Sam sighed and seemingly reluctantly held onto Gabriel’s hand “Who will?”

“The things that live here. They’d love to report you to the new head honcho.”

“Who’s that?”

“Some bag of dicks named Crowley.”

Sam cringed “Damn.”

“I see you’ve met him.”

“Yeah. He sort of helped us out but…”

“The only team Crowley’s on is Crowley’s.”

“Yeah, I figured that. So he’s in charge now?”

“The new king of this dump apparently.” Gabriel sent out a touch of his Grace to heal the cracks in the soul before him.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked.

“Your soul was damaged by what you went through. I’ll be healing it in stages but we need it healed as much as possible before we bring you back to life otherwise you’ll be a blubbering wreck.”

Sam swallowed and nodded “How did you know I was down here anyway?”

“Not hard to figure out. When I came back to life I tuned into Angel Radio to find out what I missed.”

Sam seemed to consider this for a moment before asking “How long till we reach Purgatory?”

“Not long. Getting out of Hell and into Purgatory is easy if you know the way. Getting out of Purgatory, well that’s where the real work begins.”

“Why do we have to go through there?”

Gabriel sighed “Because I’m just one angel. I don’t have a whole garrison like Castiel had when he saved Dean. We have no choice but to do this the hard way.”

Sam stared at him long and hard, searchingly before finally saying “Why are you doing this?”

“I told you. You don’t deserve to be here.”

“There’s gotta be more to it than that. I’m just one guy.”

Gabriel sighed, he didn’t want to tell Sam the real reason, at least not yet. So he went with an answer Sam would likely believe “You and your brother are better as a team, a little unhealthy if you ask me but…”

Sam rolled his eyes “Gabriel.”

“Fine! You’re my favorite piece of eye candy and I don’t wanna have to come down here to look at you okay?”

Sam looked away, a blush on his cheeks.

Gabriel smirked “Come on, we’ve rested enough. We ain’t stopping till we reach Purgatory.”

“Wait, why are you dressed like that?”

Gabriel sighed “Traditional archangel dress code, this is what a found myself in when I found myself alive. I just haven’t bothered to change yet.” He smirked “What do you think?”

Sam blushed and looked away. Gabriel laughed and stood “Come on, Bigfoot, let’s blow this hellhole.”

Once or twice Gabriel had to draw his sword to defend against demon attack. He had thought they were being careful but apparently their presence had been detected. But finally they reached their first destination.

…

 

The first thing Sam noticed, before even rousing fully, was that Gabriel was no longer touching him. “Gabriel?” Sam opened his eyes and sat up. Was this Purgatory? It looked like any creepy forest except there was something weird about the grey sky, it was kind of swirly. But other than that it didn’t feel like Purgatory but then Sam didn’t know what Purgatory was supposed to feel like.

“Right here Sam” Gabriel was sitting next to him, “sorry the flight was a little rough.” He got to his feet and held a hand out to Sam.

Sam took it even though he didn’t need help standing. “That’s okay. Is this Purgatory?”

Gabriel nodded “Yep.” His wings shifted nervously “Come on, we need to keep moving. There’re all sorts of nasty things here that’ll wanna eat you.”

“Like what?”

“Well, Purgatory is where all the monsters like vampires and werewolves go when they die.”

Sam’s eyes widened “Oh. You think we’ll run into anyone I’ve killed.”

Gabriel shrugged “Who knows? But there are worse things. Come on.” He tugged on Sam’s hand and led him towards a copse of trees.

“What worse things?” Sam had to know.

The Archangel sighed heavily “Leviathan.”

“That giant sea monster from mythology?”

Gabriel snorted “I wish. No, much worse. Before God created angels He created the Leviathan, His first creation after the planet and His first mistake. The Leviathan were evil and vicious and always hungry. So, God made them their own prison and locked them away here. Eventually, Eve the Mother of all Monsters, not to be confused with Adam’s wife was banished here too and all dead monsters followed.”

All Sam could say was “Wow.” Then, “You don’t have a weapon I can use do you?”

Gabriel stopped for a moment and released Sam’s hand. He bent down and took a silver buckle from his sandal. Within moments it had transformed into an angel blade, he held it out to Sam. “As a matter of fact, I thought ahead. You’re technically still dead but you should still defend yourself. Eating other souls makes these things more powerful.”

Sam cringed and took the blade gratefully “Thanks, Gabriel.”

They kept walking, not holding hands this time; seems Gabriel felt better now that Sam had his own protection. “So” the angel said “I only learned enough from angel radio to know you were with Lucifer when he got chucked back into the cage. What happened since I died?”

Sam looked at him “So, you really were dead?”

Gabriel ran a hand though his dark gold hair and sighed wearily “I hate to admit it but yes. Believe me, I would have loved to have tricked my dick of a brother but he got the upper hand. He did, I also hate to admit, teach me a lot of my tricks.”

They had stopped walking again and were facing each other. Sam looked down at the whiskey eyes and was surprised to see such honesty. And taking into account Castiel’s high opinion of the Archangel, Sam believed him.

“I’m glad God brought you back” he said finally and feeling this was getting too chick-flick even for him, he pulled a Dean and made a joke “It just wasn’t the same not wondering if you were ever gonna drop another desk on Dean.”

Gabriel stared at him, slack jawed and then he smirked “Believe me, I would love to. I would bring him right back of course. You must be over that if you’re making a joke out of it.”

Sam sighed “I’m getting there. But for future reference, next time you wanna teach me something, just talk to me.”

Gabriel chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder “You got it, Bigfoot.”

“So, uh, should we keep moving while I talk?”

“It would be wise.” They started moving again.

This was going to be hard; mostly the part about what happened to Cas. So he started with when Crowley appeared in the back of the Impala and what they found out from Brady. Gabriel made the appropriate comments and exasperated noises.

“So yeah” Sam finished that part of the story “demons have been watching me my whole life. Jess would still be alive if we’d never met. Hell, I can’t even be sure she wasn’t possessed herself.”

Gabriel reached up and wiped a tear from Sam’s cheek “What does your heart tell you?”

Sam thought back to how sweet and caring Jess had been “That she wasn’t, that she’s in Heaven.”

“And I’m sure she is. I can double check for you if you want, when we get outta here.”

Unable to stop himself, Sam hugged him “Thank you.”

Gabriel suddenly tensed and stepped back. He drew his sword “Get behind me Sam” he shoved Sam behind him and spread his wings just as something black, gooey and humanoid shaped rushed out from the bushes. It also had teeth like a lamprey eel only much bigger.

Sam was slightly offended “Seriously, Gabriel?” he stepped to the side “What the hell is that?”

The thing snarled “I thought I smelled a self-righteous ball of glowing fluff.”

Gabriel’s wings ruffled “And I thought I smelled a primordial piece of shit. Are you made out of tar? Seriously? What was Dad thinking?”

“I’m going to kill you and then I’m going to eat your pet human” the thing launched itself at Gabriel who leapt up and slashed his sword in a sweeping arc. He got the thing, and Sam assumed it was a leviathan, across the abdomen area but it didn’t do much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! Please let me know if you like it so far.


	5. Adventures in Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is injured and Sam carries him to safety. During another attack they meet a new friend. Sam and Gabriel also grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Sabriel fans, we get things started in this chapter. I hope the addition of Sabriel doesn't turn you off of this story.

Sam stepped out of the way but held his own blade up just in case. The leviathan was much larger than Gabriel. The Archangel suddenly had an electric blue light emanating from his eyes and body as he dodged and swiped at the creature. He was a much better fighter than Sam had given him credit for and actually kind of sexy like this. No, wait…what?

A wendigo came running out of the trees to Sam’s left and he had to take his eyes off of Gabriel. Great, where was a flare gun when you needed one? Well he would just have to improvise. He just had to get close enough.

He easily ducked out of the way of the monster’s claws and jammed the blade in its chest. It was stunned for just the right amount of time; Sam pulled the blade out and sliced off the wendigo’s head. It must have worked because the thing just dissolved.

Sam whipped around when he heard a pained scream. Gabriel had fallen to his knees with the leviathan’s claws stuck into his stomach. He didn’t even think, he ran towards them and cut off the goo-creature’s head. It liquefied into the ground.

“Gabriel!” he knelt by the archangel “are you okay?”

Gabriel swallowed “You got it just in time, thanks” his breathing was labored and it was clear he was in pain. “I’ll be fine…eventually. Help me up.”

Sam did so but as soon as Gabriel was standing he clutched his stomach and collapsed again and he muttered something in Enochian.

“Sam, there’s a map in my tunic, you can…”

“Don’t be stupid” Sam snaked his arm under Gabriel’s wings and tightened around his waist. “I’m not leaving you here. We’ll just find a place to rest till you’re healed. Come on” he picked up both blades. “Do you hear what I hear?”

Gabriel looked up at him “Did you seriously just say that?”

Sam ignored him “It sounds like a river or something. It doesn’t sound too far away; might be better if I carry you. But I’m not sure about your wings.”

“I’d make them invisible but that’ll take energy I don’t currently have.”

“How close to your body can you fold them?”

Gabriel managed a weak smirk “Bitch, please.” He folded his wings about as close to his body as a bird can and they somehow looked smaller.

Sam handed him the blades and scooped him up into his arms—the wings surprisingly weren’t much of a hindrance at all. Gabriel put his free arm around Sam’s neck.

“I’m sure I can manage, Bigfoot.”

“Don’t argue with me” Sam trudged in the direction of the water “just watch my back. You know, I don’t get how you were injured.”

“One, I’m pretty far from the powers of Heaven and two, leviathan can kill angels.”

“Shit.”

“To the nth degree” Gabriel’s face and lips were ashen in color and he still losing blood. Even worse, Sam could see some Grace leaking out of the wound. The archangel’s eyelids drooped.

Sam shook him lightly “Hey, you with me, Gabe?”

Gabriel blinked and his lips curved a trifle “You gave me a nickname; you have to keep me now.”

“Yeah, okay. Just don’t die on me. Again.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it Sammykins.”

“You hear that? The water’s getting louder. I think we’re almost there” at the sight of the angel drifting off again, Sam knew he had to keep him talking “Gabe, unless you tell me sleeping will help you heal faster, I’m not gonna let you, okay?”

“Um, I should probably stop bleeding first.”

“Okay, so, um” what the hell “rumor has it you were rather fond of me.”

“Nothing past tense about it, Sammy. Wait, what rumor? Who told you that?” and if he weren’t so pale he’d probably be blushing.

“Cas. He heard it from Hermes.”

Gabriel rested his head against Sam’s chest “Little brat’s such a freaking gossip.”

“So just how fond are you of me?” he was genuinely curious. After all ever since, well, pretty much since Castiel had told him what Gabriel was like underneath the Trickster persona, he’d been having rather interesting dreams about him.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Sure it does. Because if you’re as fond of me as I think you are then maybe we can go out when we get out of here.”

Gabriel lifted his head up “Are you serious?”

“Yep.”

“Are you bribing me to live?”

“Yep.”

“Sam Winchester, you never cease to amaze me.”

The trees cleared and the ground sloped down to a river bank. He set Gabriel down at the water’s edge. “Is this water drinkable?” he asked.

“Beats the Purgatory outta me” Gabriel smirked, or it would have been a smirk if he wasn’t in so much obvious pain. “Anyway, you’re dead, you don’t need water.”

“Not for me, for you.”

“I don’t need it either.”

Sam sighed heavily “I’m at least gonna wash the blood off.” He picked up a blade and used it to cut off a chunk of his button down. He soaked up some water, placed the rag over Gabriel’s wound and began to wipe the blood away. The hole was still there and he could still see Grace shining through but the blood was leaking out much slower now. “Should we wrap this up?”

“Uh, maybe. Tunic’s ruined anyway. Don’t worry, it’s separate from the kilt.”

“Kilt?”

“Well I’m not gonna call it a skirt.”

Sam sliced off the tunic and wrapped it around Gabriel’s middle, securing it tightly over the wound.

“Thank you, Sam.”

Sam gave him a smile “What are friends for?”

“We’re friends?”

“Of course we are. I can’t not be friends with someone who saved me from Hell.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Sam. If anything I owe you. I’m sorry about the whole Mystery Spot thing and trying to get you and your brother to say yes to those two dicks. I was wrong.”

“I forgive you” Sam said softly “And you must really be hurt if you’re admitting you’re wrong.”

“Leave the uncomfortable tension-breaking jokes to me and your brother.”

“That’s a deal” and Sam was about to lean in and kiss his cheek when he heard a rustling in the bushes. “I’ll check it out” he stood, grabbing one of the blades and leaving the other in Gabriel’s hands.

“Be careful, Sam.”

Sam inched cautiously towards the rustling and a vampire stepped out.

“A human soul in Purgatory. How delicious. And what is that behind you? He looks scrumptious.”

Sam tilted his head and peered at the vampire “Didn’t my dad kill you?”

The vampire narrowed his eyes and snarled “Winchester. The baby one. This is going to be fun.”

Sam smiled grimly “Yeah, for me” he swung at the guy who blocked with his own knife. This went on for what felt like several minutes, the two of them having an old fashioned knife fight, except neither one of them was able to get a cut in.

And then suddenly Sam had a cheerleader “Sam! Sam! He’s our man, if he can’t do it, no one can!”

That distracted the vampire enough for Sam to slice it across the chest. But then Sam tripped backwards over a tree root.

“Sam!” Gabriel shouted. But it wasn’t necessary. Somebody came up from behind the vampire and cut off his head.

As the vampire dissolved a man stood there. Getting to his feet Sam saw that the newcomer was around Gabriel’s height, had curly blond hair and appeared to be somewhere in his forties. “Thanks” Sam said warily.

“You’re quite welcome, lad. Are you all right?” he had an English accent.

“Uh, yeah” Sam went back over to Gabriel “Gabe? You okay?”

“No worse than before” he said. “Hugh?” he looked at the Englishman “Hugh Fitzcairn, is that you?”

The man smiled “Indeed it is. Brother Gabriel, old chap, whatever brings you to this Godforsaken stretch of the Afterlife?”

“Long story. You remember who I am?”

“Even so” Fitzcairn came closer “My memories returned as soon as I found myself here.”

Sam looked back and forth between them “Uh, Gabriel?”

“Oh” Gabriel struggled to sit up but only got as far as resting on his elbows “Sam, Fitz here is an Immortal. It’s okay, he’s cool.”

“An Immortal? Why did he call you…?” he stopped as a thought occurred to him “Only Cas has ever called you Brother Gabriel. Is Fitz a fallen angel?”

Gabriel blinked “Yeah, how do you…?”

“Dean and I met Cas’ mom and aunt. They didn’t say they were called Immortals though.”

“Not surprising,” Gabriel said “I know Ceirdwyn and Grace have their angelic memories.”

“Um…” Sam had a buttload of questions but figured now wasn’t the best time “uh, Mr. Fitzcairn…”

“Fitz, lad, please.”

“Right, Fitz, is there anywhere we can go that’s less open?” he indicated Gabriel.

Fitz regarded the archangel “Yes, of course. Got in a spot of bother with a leviathan I see.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it” Gabriel muttered.

“Well, come along with me then.”

…

Gabriel still had to let Sam carry him to Fitz’s place, whatever that was.

As much as he loved attention—and the feel of Sam’s strong arms around him—he hated having to be dependent on someone else. He’d been on his own for centuries, he was just used to taking care of himself and this whole injury thing really pissed him off.

“You hanging in there Gabe?” Sam asked.

“Yeah” he lacked the energy to say more and he rested his head against Sam’s chest. Well maybe he could manage one more thing “Are we there yet?”

“Just about” Fitz said cheerily.

“Just keep your eyes opened, ‘kay Gabe?” Sam said, was he holding him tighter all of a sudden? Not that Gabriel minded, of course.

“Do my best” he mumbled “Hey, you’re gonna tell the rest of it right? Ya know, what you were saying before Slimey McGooey showed up.”

Sam chuckled a little “Yes, once you’re feeling a little better.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Here we are gentlemen” Fitz announced. His place turned out to be a rather spacious cave camouflaged by strips of bark and vines. There were other parts of it judging by the tunnel at the back and a skylight shone down over a fire ring. A bed of moss and leaves covered by furs of some kind was in one corner and there were a couple of other throws around the fire ring.

Sam set Gabriel down on one of the rugs and then helped Fitz cover the entrance again.

“I’ll get a fire going, shall I?” Fitz knelt by the circle of stones.

“Is there any other way in or out of here?” Sam looked around the space with the critical eye of a hunter.

“No” a small fire sparked to live “and I’ve explored this cavern quite thoroughly. There are a couple of antechambers back there that don’t lead anywhere. And sadly” he pointed up at the natural skylight “I haven’t yet found the opening on the outside but no one else has either so…”

Gabriel laid down on his back, turning his head towards the fire “Do you even really need that Fitz?”

“Helps to see” the Englishman said “and makes me feel better.”

Sam sat down next to Gabriel, drawing his knees up to his chest “It is nice” he agreed. “Fire can be a great morale booster.”

Gabriel looked at him “Survivorman or Man vs. Wild?”

Sam’s cheeks colored “Man vs. Wild once or twice. Dean likes it.”

“Bear is better looking, no doubt” Gabriel nodded. “Are we sure your brother is only _bi_ sexual?”

Sam took an unnecessary breath “You know, I don’t think we should label him. He’s uh complicated.”

“Understatement of the millennium, kid.”

“So” Fitz reminded them of his presence “what’s the long story that brings you two here?”

Gabriel sighed, he couldn’t not bring Fitz with them now. He was being so helpful and he shouldn’t have died anyway. Stupid Kalas. “The gist is Sam fell into Hell to save the world, I pulled him out and we’re going through here to bring him back to life. And you’re coming with us.”

Fitz stared at him, blinking “Really?”

“You shouldn’t be dead, Hugh. You don’t belong here.”

Fitz smiled “Thank you, Brother Gabriel.”

Sam rested a hand on Gabriel’s ankle.

…

It was hard to judge time in Purgatory, downright impossible really; but what felt like the next morning Gabriel claimed he felt well enough to hear the story. So Sam told him. Fitz had stepped out to give them privacy.

When Sam got to the part about taking control back from Lucifer, it was quite obvious Gabriel was livid and he if he had been well enough, he probably would have been pacing.

As it was, like before he only managed to prop himself up on his elbows “You shouldn’t have had to do that, Sam. That’s not what I meant when I told you guys about the rings. All you had to do was find a way to push him in.”

Sam sighed “There wasn’t time figure out how to do that and not get everyone killed. This was the best way.”

Gabriel bit his lip and sighed heavily “Still, I never wanted this for you. You deserve better.”

Sam scooted over to him “You’re bringing me back to life, Gabriel; I can’t ask for anything more than that.”

The angel laid back down “You Winchesters are so freaking self-sacrificing.”

Sam chuckled and kissed his forehead “And you’re not?”

Gabriel stared up at him in apparent shock “Did you just…?”

“I think I did, yeah” he ran a hand over Gabriel’s hair.

“Why?”

Sam thought for a moment, deciding what he should say. He took a breath “I’ve been thinking a lot about that actually and for right now, I’m gonna go with the easiest answer. I’ve thought you were cute since I first met you, you know for a pain in the ass Trickster.”

“Really?”

“Really; I don’t lie about something like that” he leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose.

And Gabriel stared at him like he was something he’d never seen before “I just didn’t think you…I mean not really.”

“I already agreed to going out.”

“I know but I thought you were just…I mean I wasn’t sure if…” He looked so pitiful, Sam could barely stand it. He took hold of one of his hands.

“Are you really that insecure? Look, we didn’t have the greatest start and your second and third impressions could have been better but I told you that I forgive you. Cas told me what you were like underneath all that and I wanna give you a chance. I wanna give us a chance. I really do like you.”

“Wow” Gabriel breathed “just wow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We check back in with Dean and Cas in the next chapter. Please comment!


	6. Junkyard Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after Castiel returns to Heaven to help with the situation up there, Dean misses him and calls him back down. Methos shows up at the junk yard with Duncan MacLeod and Joe Dawson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is car sex in this chapter so I hope you enjoy even though smut is not my best skill. We also find out more about immortals/fallen angels.

Except for a couple of dream visits, Dean hadn’t seen Cas in a month. He could have prayed to him to come down of course, but it was clear in the dreams that he was very busy Upstairs. He didn’t say much about it, only that the situation was not improving.

About a week after Cas left, Dean had gone back to Bobby’s. He had the sudden need to work on some junkers. He took a couple hunts on the way too. It was a great stress reliever.

Today though, he decided that a month was too long. Dream sex wasn’t enough and he just needed his angel. He was out in the junk yard working on a ’57 Bel Air that had a bad case of rust termites.

“Castiel” he set down his wrench and looked up “Cas, baby, I wanna see you. I…” he was interrupted from his prayer by a new arrival in the yard.

Holy crap, what in the hell was a ’65 Ford T-Bird doing here? But damn was it in good shape. There were three men in the convertible. The one in the driver’s seat couldn’t be more than thirty-five, had long black hair that was tied back and he looked like someone you didn’t want to cross. The man in the passenger seat was older, closer to Bobby’s age and there was a cane at his side. The man in the backseat was Methos.

The T-bird came to rest next to the Impala. Methos saw Dean and put a finger to his lips as if to say “don’t say anything.”

Realizing they all had seen him staring, Dean figured he may as well say something, after all, Bobby had told him to make himself useful as long as he was hanging around. “Can I help you?” because he wouldn’t say no to tinkering with Ford’s finest creation (which was saying something because he generally hated Fords, he was a Chevy man after all).

The older man smiled “Sure, I’m Joe Dawson, cousin of Bobby Singer’s, he around?”

Dean hadn’t been aware Bobby had any living relatives but Bobby didn’t talk much about his family anyway. “Yeah, he’s around somewhere. Name’s Dean, I’m a friend of his.”

Joe got out of the car and walked, well hobbled, over to him to shake his hand, “Nice to meet you. My friends, Duncan MacLeod and Devin Pierce” he indicated Methos and the other dude who were now getting out of the car. Methos, Ceirdwyn and Grace had talked about someone named Mac, so Methos must be using Devin Pierce as an alias. Dean guessed that made sense, who was named Methos these days?

“How are you?” Duncan shook his hand but Methos just nodded and gave him a look that said “I’ll explain later.”

Fortunately Dean was saved from answering Duncan by Bobby walking up to them.

“Hey Joe, glad you could make it” Bobby shook his hand and pulled him into one those one armed-hugs.

“No problem. Hey, word on the street is that you were chair bound.”

Bobby shrugged “I was surprised too.”

That reminded Dean of Hermes; maybe he knew a way to free Sam from the Cage.

Methos stepped forward “It’s really nice to meet you, Bobby but I made the mistake of drinking coffee the size of a Big Gulp; may I use your bathroom?”

“Oh sure” Bobby said “It’s…”

“I’ll show him” Dean interrupted “I gotta get some more water anyway.”

…

Methos followed Dean to the house.

“Dude, what the hell?” Dean whacked him in the ribs when they got inside.

Methos sighed “Mac’s like me but he doesn’t remember being an angel so keep your mouth shut around him.”

“What? Why?”

“Because it’s usually the case with the Fallen. We don’t remember till we do enough good deeds or we live long enough. I’ll explain more later, right now I really do have to pee, so…?”

Dean rolled his eyes “Upstairs and to the left.”

“Thanks” Methos started up the steps.

“Hey” Dean called “Which one was it for you?”

Methos paused for only a moment “I lived long enough” and he continued up the stairs.

…

He wasn’t looking forward to telling Dean about the Bronze Age but he knew it would come up sooner or later. The very fact he had to ask how Methos got his angel memories back told him that Cas hadn’t breathed a word about it.

Dean was kind of like Mac, only more intense and had way more emotional baggage. That was apparent when he saw how he handled the vampires and then the ghouls they’d found in San Diego’s Mount Hope Cemetery. He also caught a glimpse of Dean’s personality in those images Castiel had shown him.

Dean was probably bipolar, it honestly would not surprise Methos at all. But fortunately his relationship with Cas was the best thing that had ever happened to him. If Cas wasn’t in his life, Methos could only imagine how miserable and angry the boy would be.

As it happened Dean was in no mood to join the rest of them for dinner so he sat in the study flipping through Bobby’s three channels.

“Does Dean know about Immortals?” Mac asked Bobby, quietly.

Bobby glanced at Methos briefly—the old Hunter suspected something—before answering “Don’t know. Kid doesn’t tell me everything.”

“Is he okay? He seemed a little despondent.”

Bobby sighed heavily “He lost his brother back in May.”

“Plus he hasn’t seen his boyfriend in a month” Methos added which caused the other three to look at him “He told me on the way to the bathroom.”

“He did?” Bobby clearly didn’t believe him. Huh, very few mortals in the past 5,000 years had ever been able to see through him. Weird. Either that or Dean told Bobby about him. Yeah, that was more likely, Methos would go with that.

Joe, however was one of those few, damn it “Something you wanna say, Old Man?”

Methos glared at him “You know I hate it when you call me that.”

Joe smirked “I know.”

“Methos” Mac said in that annoying ‘I’m so done with your shit’ tone of his.

Methos huffed, might as well come out with it “All right, I ran into Dean and his angel in Colorado. We took out a vampire nest together.”

“Angel?” Mac asked.

“Yep, they’re real too” and Methos still didn’t know just how Mac had found out the supernatural that wasn’t Immortals.

Dean had just left Ceirdwyn and Grace’s place when Mac showed up. Methos hadn’t seen him in a year since Lucifer escaped and the first thing Mac said to him was “You know anything about hunters?”

Methos had stared at him dumbly and said “Hunters as in you need a license and you can only hunt certain things in certain seasons, hunters. Or hunters as in renegade watchers hunters?”

“Neither.”

Methos’s eyes widened “Oh those hunters.”

And things went on from there. Apparently Joe knew about them too because his cousin was one. Honestly how do these things happen?

Methos got up from the table and took two beers from the fridge “I’m gonna keep him company.”

He went into the study to find Dean watching some kids performing the Cole Porter musical “Anything Goes”. They were singing “Blow, Gabriel, Blow.”

“Great” Dean muttered “ _now_ I have the perfect insult for him.”

Methos chuckled and sat next to him “First time I heard that song they threw me out of the theater because I was laughing so hard.”

Dean snorted and took the beer Methos offered him “So, you ready to start explaining?”

“I suppose, let’s take a walk.”

…

Apparently when Michael cast these guys out they were reborn as humans with no recollection of being an angel. A violent death triggered their immortality—and they called themselves Immortals. They all had the chance to earn their memories back either through enough good deeds or living long enough. Once they had the memories they could work towards earning their Grace back.

“Wow,” Dean said “and you guys kill each other?” They were in the back of the junk yard, near the edge of the woods and the sun was just setting.

“I doubt we’re supposed to, but yes. When one Immortal kills another he gets his power. We call it the Quickening. Then again, maybe we are supposed to kill each other, weed out the really bad ones. Sounds like something Uncle Michael would come up with.”

Dean stared at him “Uncle Michael?”

“Oh Cas didn’t tell you? Lucifer’s my father.”

“What?”

“I didn’t tell him because it wasn’t my place” Cas appeared and Dean’s mood changed instantly.

“Cas!” he pulled the angel into a hug and kiss.

“I heard your prayer” Cas said when Dean pulled back for air “I’m sorry I’m late.”

“S’okay, you’re here now. Fuck, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, my love.”

Methos sighed “Seriously, a guy can get diabetes watching you two.”

“You’re just jealous” Dean kept an arm around Cas “So, babe, what’s going on Up Top?”

Cas sighed wearily “Civil war, I’m afraid.”

“What?” Dean and Methos said.

“Heaven is divided and Raphael refuses to back down. I lead those who oppose him.”

Methos’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open “You? How’d that happen?”

“They voted. I thought it was best that way. I was certain my father would lead, he does have archangel status, but they wanted me.”

Dean wasn’t surprised, Cas was bad ass when he had to be “Makes sense to me. You got me out of hell.”

“Yes, that was one reason they wanted me. And apparently, more angels than I thought were against the Apocalypse and many think Raphael has gone mad.”

“Well” Methos drawled “he always did used to scare the fledglings.”

Dean snorted.

Then Methos said “So, it’s full on civil war?”

“I’m afraid so” he leaned wearily against Dean.

Dean tightened his hold on him “Do you need to get back up there?”

“Not just now. That’s why I took so long to get to you today, I needed to make sure they’d be all right without me.”

“Will they?” Methos asked.

Cas nodded “My lieutenants are very capable” he may have been answering Methos but he was looking at Dean, eyes hooded.

Dean looked right back at him.

“And this is my cue to go back inside” Methos said “You lads have fun.”

The ground dropped out from Dean and a moment later he and Cas were in the backseat of the Impala. “A little warning next time, Cas.”

“Sorry” and Cas attacked his mouth.

“No you’re not” Dean chuckled into the kiss.

“You’re right, I’m not” Cas trailed kisses down Dean’s jaw and to his throat where he sucked and nipped.

Dean groaned and started rubbing his hand against the bulge in Cas’s trousers. Cas returned the favor. “Oh fuck, babe” Dean bucked his hips.

“All in good time, darling” Cas murmured against his neck.

There was a knock on the window and they leapt apart so quickly they hit their heads on the roof.

…

Castiel glared at the interrupter “Methos” he growled.

Methos smirked at them “Oh I’m sorry, was I interrupting something?”

Castiel waved a hand, using his powers to knock Methos to his rear.

“Not cool dude, not cool” Dean leaned over Castiel to look out the window.

Methos laughed as he got to his feet “Payback’s a bitch Castiel.”

Castiel growled again “Is there something you wanted?”

“Nope!” and he walked away.

Castiel felt Dean’s hands undo his belt “Let me make you feel better, babe” he said huskily.

Castiel held him tightly “I made sure I can stay awhile, at least a few days.”

Dean nuzzled his neck “Good.” He unzipped Castiel’s pants “Lift up, babe.”

Castiel did so and Dean pulled down his pants and underwear, freeing his already hard cock. “Dean, I believe it will be very difficult to maneuver in here.”

Dean chuckled, warm breath flowing over his sensitive flesh “Who moved us in here? Besides you’re made of rubber.”

“I am…” he was cut off by Dean taking him into his mouth as far back as he could and he didn’t gag.

Castiel groaned “And what have you been practicing on?”

Dean pulled off with a pop “You talk way too much during sex. And I am damn sick of bananas.”

Castiel laughed and pulled Dean up and into a kiss. With a thought they were both naked.

Dean crawled into his lap, grinding down on him “Cheater.”

“I want you and I have no patience for foreplay.”

Dean moaned “Oh baby, then take me.”

Castiel lifted him up so that he was hanging upside down over the front seat and his butt was resting on top. He rubbed Dean’s cock a few times before lowering his head and licking at his entrance. He pulled back right away “What is this?” there was something already inserted there.

“Oh yeah” without looking he could tell Dean was blushing “thought I’d get ready for you. It’s a butt plug, it uh, it makes it so we won’t need much lube. Should come out pretty easy.”

“Ah, I see” Castiel removed the object and returned to his original intention. Dean was in fact very ready “oh Dean, so good for me, nice and ready.”

“Cas” Dean keened “want you babe, want you inside.”

Castiel added a finger and then another to make sure.”

“Cas, baby, wanna come on just your cock.”

Well that sealed it. Castiel pulled some lube out of thin air and poured some over his cock and some into Dean’s hole for good measure. Then he pulled his love back into his lap.

Dean lowered himself down “Fuck Cas, feels so good.”

Castiel held him tightly and thrust upwards “Dean, Dean, so good, fit so good around me.”

“That’s it baby, you fuck me good. Oh yeah. Shit, right fucking there!”

Castiel had hit his prostate and continued to do so with each thrust. He put a hand behind Dean’s neck and captured his lips, swallowing the next shout of pleasure.

“Oh Cas, Cas, fuck I’m gonna…Castiel!” Dean came in long hot spurts between them, covering both their chests. He fell against Castiel and rested their foreheads together.

Castiel came a moment later, releasing his seed into his hunter.

…

The next morning after introducing Cas to Joe and Mac (who both looked at him in wonder) Dean made Cas change into jeans and a big cats shirt he’d gotten at the zoo and took him out for the day or more. The plan was to see where the road took them.

They had a surprisingly good time, one they would never tell their friends about because they’d never hear the end of it. When they got back to Bobby’s Mac and Joe were still hanging around but Methos wasn’t. Mac had said something about Methos always taking off when the mood suited him, often without any explanation. One look from Cas told Dean that Methos had always been like that.

Then Cas had to head back to the trenches as it were.

“Just be careful, babe” Dean said, hugging him tightly and yeah, maybe he did have abandonment issues.

“You as well, my love” Cas kissed him soundly “I understand Duncan is accompanying you on a case?”

“Yeah, it’s probably just a ghost but…” Dean didn’t like hunting alone and Cas knew that so he didn’t have to say it.

“I think you’ll find Duncan to be a competent hunting partner. He is quite skilled. We used to spar all the time.”

“So, Methos told me not to bring up the fallen angel thing to Mac; wants to tell himself, I guess.”

Cas nodded “That makes sense. They were always as close as brothers. Duncan should hear it from Methos.”

Dean ran his hand through Cas’s hair “You’ll come back, right?”

“With my sword or on it.”

Dean blinked and his shoulders sagged as he sighed heavily “Shield, Cas, it’s shield.”

Cas cocked his head “Yes, that makes more sense.”

“I’d rather you come back alive, if it’s all the same.”

Cas smiled and kissed him again “I will do my best, Dean. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we check back in with Sam, Gabe, and Fitz. Oh and if you wanna know what Dean and Cas did on their date, I'm thinking of doing a timestamp side story collection to go with this series. So let me know if you'd be interested in seeing that. Please comment.


	7. Into Tartarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Purgatory, Sam, Gabe, and Fitz journey into Tartarus on the way to bring Sam and Fitz back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sabriel in this chapter. Hope you like.

Over the course of Gabriel’s recovery the three cavemates talked a lot. Fitz shared stories of his adventures with Duncan MacLeod which had both Gabriel and Sam roaring with laughter. Gabriel especially liked the story of the Stone of Scone and Sam wanted to meet Duncan. Both Gabriel and Fitz agreed they would get along swimmingly.

Sam would also venture outside the cave with Fitz sometimes to help gather wood and patrol for predators. Gabriel didn’t like it but he knew Sam was perfectly capable of defending himself…and Fitz. Considering Fitz was dead, he needed work on defending himself. Maybe fifteen years in Purgatory improved his skill.

And while Gabriel and Sam seemed to be in the start of a relationship now (as of yet unlabeled) they still hadn’t kissed, not properly. Sam kissed his forehead and cheek and held his hand but nothing more than that. Gabriel’s wound was fully healed now but he was still drained and weak. It would still be a day or so before he’d be in fighting shape but he could sit up on his own and walk around a little so he was hoping for a little more satisfaction.

Not that he would ask—he didn’t want Sam to feel pressured. He knew the young hunter hated feeling pressured.

Speaking of Sam, he came into one of the cave’s antechambers Gabriel had taken to meditating in. “How ya doing?”

Gabriel stretched his arms and wings “A couple more days and we should be good to go. How are you?”

“All right. Can you tell time here?”

Gabriel shrugged “Not exactly, just sort of have a vague sense of it. And I couldn’t tell you how long it’s been for your brother, not till we get there.”

Sam nodded and took a step towards him “Fitz is making tea.”

“Out of what?”

“Pine needles.”

“Oh. ‘Kay. Did he already know how to do that or did you tell him about Bear Grylls?”

Sam’s lips disappeared as he was clearly trying not to smile “I’m not going to tell you.”

“I see” Gabriel stepped up to him so they were practically standing toe to toe “and did you come back here just to tell me that Fitz was making Pine-sol flavored tea?”

Sam smirked “No. Not exactly.”

“Then what exactly?” he had his hands on his hips as he looked up at him.

Sam licked his lips “You know you’ve been surprisingly patient with me.”

Gabriel blinked “What?” then he narrowed his eyes “Samuel John Winchester if you’re saying you’ve been teasing me for the past…” but he didn’t get to finish because Sam put a hand behind his neck, leaned down and pressed his lips against his.

…

Not long after their first kiss Gabriel recovered sufficiently for them to set out.

“Okay kiddos” he stood in front of them outside Fitz’s cave “This is how we’re getting out of here, we…yes, Sam?”

Sam had raised his hand politely “Why haven’t you told us this before?”

“I don’t have a valid excuse. Now, as I was saying” he pulled out his map and unfurled it “because none of us are a living human being we can’t get out the way a living human would if he were suddenly trapped here. We have to go through the Greek Underworld, its adjacent just like Hell. Once we’re out of that your bodies should be restored.”

“Should be?”

“If not I’ll restore you myself.”

“So I’m assuming there’s a door we have to find” Fitz said.

“Yes. The river that runs through here is an offshoot of the Styx. We follow that upstream till we reach” he peered closely at the map “Dammit, Hermes, learn to write legibly.”

Sam and Fitz moved so they could look at the map too. It was all Greek to Sam, really messy Greek. “Did you get that from Hermes?”

“Sort of. Boy has a map for everything.”

“Does he know you’re alive?”

“Not yet. I sort have liberated this from his collection. I didn’t have time to tell anyone I was back.”

“You stole from your own son?”

Gabriel sighed “Sam, please, not now. Fitz, you can read Greek can’t you?”

Fitz looked at the map “Let’s see: ‘Follow the river in reverse till it turns to three. In the center you will see three silent sisters. Say the incantation and the door to Tartarus will open.’ I believe that’s what it says.”

Gabriel stared at him “How is it that you can read my son’s handwriting but I can’t?”

Fitz shrugged “But why did he write the Enochian incantation in Greek?”

“I don’t know. He’s a trickster? Come on, fellas, let’s get going.”

…

It was impossible to tell just how long it took them to get to the spot indicated on the map. In between the occasional attack and resting period, Gabriel said it felt like a few days. The three silent sisters turned out to be three rocks in the middle of the middle river.

“All right” Gabriel grabbed their arms and suddenly they were standing on one of the rocks “Let’s blow this pop stand.”

…

Tartarus to Sam looked a hell of a lot like Hell. It was rocky and barren, the air was hot, stagnant and was tinged red-orange. The only movement was the extremely slow river.

“Are you sure this is right, Gabe?” Sam asked.

“Yep” the portal closed behind them.

“It looks like Hell.”

“Yeah, no one can agree who copied whom.”

“So how do we get out of here?” Fitz asked.

“We follow the Styx. But first, Hermes!” Gabriel called “It’s me, your father, I’m alive!”

Seconds later Hermes appeared and he was wearing a brown pinstriped suit and a long (nicer than Cas’) trench coat, both of which only served to accentuate his thinness. And surprising Sam further, he sported a pair of glistening white wings like his father, only they were lightly tinted with the blue of the Greek flag. He crossed his arms and demanded of Gabriel “How long have you been alive?”

“That depends on what day it is on Earth” Gabriel responded calmly “Why are you dressed like Doctor 10?”

“That’s not important. It’s July 11th.”

“Why didn’t you uncurl your hair to complete the look? And where are the glasses?”

“Dad!”

“Okay. It’s been about a couple of months. I’ve been busy recusing Sam and we picked up Fitz along the way.”

Hermes looked at Sam as if just noticing him “Sam! This is great” he pulled him into a hug “Dean’s going to be ecstatic.” He turned to Fitz “Nice to meet you Fitz” and then turned back to Gabriel “You couldn’t take five minutes to tell me?!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes “You’re more of a gossip than southern women in a hair salon. I didn’t want you to ruin the surprise before I knew walking out this way was gonna bring him back to life.”

“I know how to keep a secret…just not one that would make Dean mad at me for keeping it.”

“See.”

“How is Dean?” Sam wanted to know.

“Except for the lack of you” Hermes said “he’s fine. He and Cas are on a double date with me and Ares right now.”

At the same time Sam asked “Cas is alive?” Gabriel said “What are they wearing?”

Hermes ignored Gabriel “Cas is alive and so is Bobby.”

“Thank God” Sam sagged in relief against Gabriel.

“Probably” Hermes nodded.

“Have you always had wings?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t keep them out all the time. I can manifest them when I want.”

“Seriously, what are they wearing?” Gabriel asked again.

“None of your business.”

“Killjoy” Gabriel stepped a little closer to him “now come here and give your old man a hug.”

Hermes did so, ruffling his father’s wings affectionately. “Did you just pick pocket _me_?” he stepped back and pouted “Give me back my sonic screwdriver pen.”

Gabriel chuckled and held out the object. The only reason Sam knew they were talking about Doctor Who was because Jess had been into it.

Suddenly Sam wanted to know “What _are_ they wearing? And you and Ares are a thing?”

Hermes sighed “Yes we are. And the theme is Doctor Who/Torchwood.”

At the same time Sam and Gabriel said “How did you get Dean to dress up?”

Hermes ignored them.

“Oh I know!” Gabriel exclaimed “Dean is Jack and Cas is Ianto! So who is Ares dressed as? The Master? His looks don’t match your Doctor’s Master. He’s more like Doctor 3’s Master.”

Hermes sighed again “Can I get back to my date now?”

“First, I wanna trade this for a map of here” Gabriel held out the map.

Hermes snatched it from his hand “You…? Oh, fine” another one appeared in Gabriel’s hands and Hermes sped off.

“Wait,” Gabriel called after him “you didn’t confirm or deny my guess!”

…

Gabriel unfurled the map and immediately handed it to Fitz “I swear I’m gonna have a long talk with that boy.”

Fitz read over the map “Looks like we continue down this path for a while. It’s pretty much a straight shot to the Palace of Hades. Is that where we’re headed?”

“Yep” Gabriel nodded “my niece lives there.”

“Niece?” the other two asked.

“Persephone, she’s a daughter of Lucifer.”

Sam’s eyes bugged out “Seriously?”

“Yeah, I’m not the only Archangel to bang a goddess. And why do you think Demeter was so pissed when Persephone ran off with Hades?”

“But I thought…”

Gabriel held up a hand “Forget everything you’ve read. Hades asked Lucifer’s permission, considering he knew he’d never get Demeter’s.”

Sam blinked “I’m very confused.”

Fitz clapped him on the shoulder “I think it’s best if we just stop questioning things, lad.”

“Smart man” Gabriel grinned “Now, let’s get going.”

“Do we have to worry about fighting anything here?” Sam asked, taking his hand.

“As long as we don’t feel guilty, no. and only when we get to the main Punishing Grounds.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired but otherwise fine” Gabriel had learned quickly that Sam could see through his bullshit so he decided not to bother lying to him. Sam didn’t like it when you lied to him, especially when it was for his own good. He really hated it then.

“Do you wanna take a break?”

“In a bit; I’m okay for now.” Gabriel was for the most part recovered but flying Sam and Fitz to that rock had zapped him a little. But he was already feeling stronger since they were somewhat closer to Heaven now.

“Are you okay with Hermes being with Ares?” Sam asked.

“Oh yeah” Gabriel waved his free hand “Ares is a great guy once you get to know him. He’s got some serious daddy issues but then, don’t we all?’

Sam chuckled “Good point.”

“How much further Fitz?” God, did he want to get out of here so he could kiss his hunter properly.

Fitz was walking on Gabriel’s right “No telling. But apparently the Daenaids are the first ones we’ll run into.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes “That means the Furies will be there. Keep your thoughts pure, boys or those winged bitches will getchya.”

“Hard to do that with you around, Gabe” Sam nuzzled his hair.

Gabriel smirked “You’re secretly a naughty boy, aren’t you?”

Sam smiled slyly “Maybe a little” he leaned down and kissed him.

Gabriel kept it chaste though, it would be much better for Sam when he was alive again and he told him as much.

The hunter sighed “Let’s hurry outta here then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've posted the first part of Dean and Cas's date in Amazing Grace: Time Stamps (which you can find as part three of the series). The second part of the date involves why Hermes was dressed like Doctor 10 and will be posted as soon as I finish it, probably within the next few days.


	8. New Team Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer approaches Castiel with a proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. It was something I debated with for a while before writing it.

July 16th

 

Castiel’s wings puffed up defensively. Someone had summoned him to this warehouse but he didn’t know who. His angel blade slid into his hand and he held it at the ready.

“Who’s here?” he called.

A figure stepped from the shadows “Hello Castiel. I’m glad to see you alive; I didn’t want to kill you—it was a reflex you understand.”

Castiel’s grip tightened “Lucifer?”

He was in the vessel he had before Sam, at least that’s what it looked like “The one and only.”

“I don’t understand. Why aren’t you in the cage?”

Lucifer shrugged “I was but now I’m not.”

“What do you mean?”

Lucifer sighed “It was Gabriel.”

Castiel’s mouth dropped open “I thought you killed him.”

“So did I.”

“He released you?”

Lucifer unfurled his wings, stretching them—they were his originals with black feathers and under shades of red. “Not intentionally. He rescued Sam—there were cracks in the cage, you see. Michael and I escaped before he could seal it behind him. I very much doubt he’s aware.”

Lucifer was a lot of things but a liar wasn’t one of them. If Gabriel had rescued Sam’s soul from the cage then maybe he was bringing him back to life. That would be a good thing because it would make Dean very happy.

“What do you want with me?” Castiel asked.

Lucifer held up his hands “First of all, lower your blade, I have no intention of hurting you. I promise.”

“Why should I trust you?”

“Castiel, you know I always keep my promises.”

After a moment Castiel lowered his blade but kept it in his hand “What do you want?” he repeated.

“I want to know what’s going on Up There” he pointed upwards “I feel turmoil.”

“Civil War.”

Lucifer tilted his head “Why?”

Might as well be truthful “Raphael means to restart the Apocalypse. I lead those who oppose him.”

“You don’t want the Apocalypse?”

“You should know I don’t.”

Lucifer stepped closer “I admit I do not want to see this planet destroyed.”

“Then why…?”

“I tried to talk Michael out of fighting; he refused to listen. He always does.” He took a breath “I’d like to help you, Castiel.”

Castiel blinked “What?”

“Save the Earth, save humanity, I’d like to help you.”

“But you hate humans.”

“Yes but I realized something when Sam overcame me and threw us into the Cage—I love my family more. And the one thing that I hate more than those hairless apes is the thought of my family tearing each other apart.”

Castiel felt the sincerity and he needed all the help he could get “Do you think Michael’s reunited with Raphael?”

“Probably.”

“If I accept your help, you must follow my instruction. I don’t trust you.”

“I don’t blame you.”

Castiel licked his lips. How the hell was he going to explain this to Dean? Lucifer had killed Bobby, not to mention Castiel himself and he’d beaten Dean to within an inch of his life but they were all okay now. “You cannot enter Heaven without being detected.”

“I know” he sighed “the Lucifer alarm. I’ll help from down here.”

Dean was going to kill him for this—or worse “You will protect Dean Winchester when I am unable to.”

Lucifer cringed “He will try to kill me the first chance he gets. He doesn’t seem to believe in giving other people second chances.”

“I will talk to him.”

“All right. If I must.”

…

It was probably just a simple salt and burn in Spokane but a hunt was a hunt and it got Dean back on the road. Mac rode with him in the Impala. Of course Dean could have handled this on his own but honestly he really hated hunting alone and since Cas couldn’t be here with him and his usual hunting partner was…anyway.

Dean liked the Highlander, he had a good head and was wicked awesome with a sword.

“I have to say” Mac ran his hand over the dashboard “this car is in remarkably good condition for its age.”

Dean nodded “Your T-bird’s still rockin’.”

“That’s because since I’ve had it I’ve hardly driven it outside of Seacouver. You drive this all over the country.”

“Well Dad was a mechanic, you know, and I learned a thing or two from him. But Baby’s done me good, always comes through. I rebuilt her once, pretty much from scrap.”

“Oh yeah?”

And Dean told him about the time they got crushed by that demon driven semi. “Bobby wanted to sell her for scrap but Sam talked him out of it. He knew I’d wanna fix her up when I got out of the hospital.”

“Why aren’t you a mechanic? You’re obviously talented with restoration.”

Dean took a breath “Maybe if I ever retire from hunting but…” he cleared his throat “so, fair trade, you ever been in a major wreck?”

Mac sighed “Oh a few. Went over a cliff in a jalopy once. I couldn’t get the damn thing to brake.”

“Shit” Dean whistled “how long were you dead?”

“Not sure, my watch broke in the fall.”

…

About half-way to Spokane they stopped at a rest stop to eat some lunch and stretch their legs.

“Hello Dean” Cas appeared at the table next to him “Hello Duncan.”

Dean smiled and squeezed Cas’ thigh “Hey Babe, how goes the war?”

Cas sighed “No change on the front lines yet. But new information has come to light that you need to be aware of.”

“Is something wrong?” Mac asked.

“Not especially and it depends on your viewpoint.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dean noticed Cas was being unusually fidgety “Cas, what’s wrong, you seem nervous?”

“Partly.” He took a breath “Do you want the good news first or the depends-how-you-look-at-it news?”

Dean’s eyebrows rose “Since when do you talk like that?”

“I’m sorry Dean. You will like…”

“Cas just spit it out.”

The angel’s forehead crinkled up “I don’t…”

“Just say the news, Cas” Mac told him.

Cas took a breath “It seems that Gabriel is alive and he’s rescued Sam’s soul from the Cage.”

“Really? Then where are they?” Dean said.

“If Gabriel means to resurrect Sam it may take a while. I’ve tried contacting him but he may have had to go through other realms to return Sam to this one.”

Dean nodded, this was good news but he wasn’t gonna start celebrating till he had his brother back “How’d you find this out?”

Cas sighed “Well that’s where the other part comes in. Apparently Gabriel meant to more permanently seal Michael and Lucifer down there but, uh….”

Dean groaned “Shit, did they escape?”

Cas nodded “Yes” and he put a hand over Dean’s “please, Dean, let me explain before you say anything. It was Lucifer who told me.”

“What?!”

“Dean, please. Just let me explain. Lucifer summoned me and asked me what was happening in Heaven. He told me that he realized his mistakes when Sam got the better of him. He wants to join my side, he doesn’t want the Earth destroyed, he doesn’t want his family killing each other.”

Dean took several deep breaths “And you’re just gonna trust him?”

“I want to, Dean. I told you how he used to be. But I don’t trust him, not yet. And I need all the help I can get…”

“Even if it means making a deal with the devil?”

“I really find that term derogatory” Lucifer in the meatsuit he wore before Sam appeared next to Duncan, who jumped slightly and stared at him wide eyed.

“What the fuck man?” Dean growled.

Lucifer waggled a finger “Now Dean, language.”

Dean got to his feet “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m here to help, of course.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Lucifer looked up at him “You don’t trust me, I understand. I possessed your brother, killed your boyfriend and killed your father-figure. I also beat you up pretty good but you’re all okay now and that’s what matters isn’t it?”

Cas stood too and grabbed Dean’s arm “Dean, dear, can we talk?”

“You bet your ass we’re gonna talk. Keep an eye on him” He said to Mac and he pulled Cas into the men’s room. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Cas’s shoulders were tense “I already told you I don’t trust him either but I’m giving him a chance to earn it. He’s offering to help and shouldn’t we keep him close anyway? Isn’t that what they say about enemies?”

“So you’re gonna take him to the trenches with you?”

Cas sighed heavily “That’s just it. Lucifer cannot enter Heaven.”

“No, you are not asking me to babysit the fucking devil.”

Cas put a hand on his chest “Dean, please, you are the only one I trust to do this. He promised to follow my instruction and he always keeps his promises.”

“Cas I…”

“Do you trust me?”

…

Duncan scooted a little away from Lucifer and angled himself to face him properly “So, you’re Lucifer?”

“I am.”

“I have to say you’re not quite what I expected.”

Lucifer smiled “and you’re exactly what I expected, Duncan MacLeod. Of course you are a Seraph of Michael.”

Duncan blinked “What?”

“I don’t want to have lie to you so I’ll just do this” he pressed two fingers to Duncan’s forehead.

The memories rushed at Duncan with such force he fell to the ground. Immortals, all of them were fallen angels and because they had refused to take sides in the Rebellion Michael cast them out and made them this. That—that’s why Methos knew angels, he remembered.

“Methos!” Duncan shouted, climbing to his feet and pulling out his cell phone “You son of a bitch.”

Lucifer leaned back “Oh Hael’s not a—well, she had her moments I suppose.”

Duncan found Methos’s number and pressed send. It went straight to voicemail. “If you have this number then you know I’ll get back to you when I feel like it.” It beeped.

“Methos” Duncan growled and then spoke in Enochian which he suddenly remembered “Why the hell didn’t you tell me? Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you.”

Castiel and Dean came out of the bathroom then, Dean’s hair mussed up and Castiel’s coat slightly off his shoulders. Duncan hung up the phone “Hello Castiel.”

Castiel blinked “Didn’t we already cover that?”

Lucifer stretched his arms over his head “Oh I returned his angel memories, thought it’d make things easier.”

Castiel smiled “Really?” He approached Duncan “I’m glad. It wasn’t what I’d call an ideal situation having only Methos recall our friendship.”

“Well you and Methos really only got along with me and Balthazar around.” Duncan pulled Castiel into a hug. He stepped back as he remembered something “You said Balthazar was dead?”

“Yes.”

“That must be why Methos went off on his own, to mourn him.”

“Or to fuck him” Lucifer was sitting on the table now “We have to remember that Balthazar is a Seraph of Gabriel; it wouldn’t surprise me if he was alive as well. Though I’m pretty sure Balthazar was always the one on top so he’d be doing the fucking.”

Dean stared at Lucifer eyes bugging out and he moved closer to Castiel “And you were talking to me about my language. Cas, that story you told me about when you were a teenage angel, those friends of yours…”

Castiel nodded “Yes, Duncan was involved.”

“What story did you tell him?” Duncan asked.

“Patchouli.”

Lucifer laughed “Oh that was hilarious. You and Methos were so high.”

Castiel’s cheeks were tinged with red “Why are you laughing? You yelled at Methos as I recall.”

“It was my job.”

Dean rolled his eyes “Whatever. I guess you’re with us, Lucifer. And you’re gonna do whatever I say.”

Castiel looked at Lucifer and nodded.

Lucifer swung his legs “Yeah, yeah.”

“And you” Dean poked Castiel’s chest “you better check in often you hear me?”

“Yes, my love,” Castiel kissed him “I have to go.”

“Aw” Lucifer mocked sniffed “that is so sweet.”

…

On the drive to Spokane Lucifer was annoying, but oddly not in a malicious sort of way. He was more annoying like Methos could be annoying sometimes, only slightly more so. He sang along with almost every song, which would have been okay because they were Dean’s songs but he kept getting the words wrong. And for some reason he kept playing with Mac’s hair.

Finally the immortal had had enough, he turned slightly in his seat, slapping Lucifer’s hands away “Will you stop?”

“I’m bored” Lucifer whined “Are we there yet?”

“Another hour” Dean grunted “and if you ask that again I will fucking banish you.”

“It’ll take more than a puny seraph sigil to banish me.”

Mac sighed “Brother Lucifer, maybe you can tell us a story to help pass the time.”

“Hmm, well, there was this one time…”

…

“…and that’s how I won.”

Dean had had to pull over during Lucifer’s narrative, it was that disturbing and Mac looked downright pale.

“Uh right” Dean swallowed “good for you.” Then a thought occurred to him “Hermes!”

The Olympian appeared in the backseat next to Lucifer “S’up Dean? Uncle Lou. And you must be Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. Wait, Uncle Lou?” he stared at Lucifer in shock.

“Hello Hermes.”

“You didn’t know about this?” Dean was angled in his seat so he could see him.

“Uh no.”

“Well did you know about Gabriel being alive and getting Sam out of the cage?”

Hermes shrank back in the seat and clutched at his uncle’s arm “Now that I may have known about. But only for less than a week” he added quickly “and…”

“Are you actually afraid of him?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes! Dude, every night the boogieman checks his closet for Dean Winchester.”

Dean suppressed a smirk in favor of being pissed “Why didn’t you tell me about Sam?”

Hermes took a breath “Because, they have to go through the Greek Underworld in order for him to be alive again. I don’t know how long it’ll take. Also I was distracted. I’m sorry.”

Dammit, Dean just couldn’t stay mad at the guy; even though he kind of looked like his father but taller, younger and a bit more of a cherubic face. Then the fact he was more afraid of Dean than the devil was kind of flattering. “Okay, whatever.”

“Well, I was about to be in the middle of something with Ares, so…later dudes!” he vanished.

 

…

 

Spokane, WA

Mac insisted on paying for the motel so they were staying at a Holiday Inn—in separate rooms too. In case Cas dropped by, Mac told him and Mac would share with Lucifer. Dean was not about to argue, in fact he was thinking about how long he could drag this hunt out.

He stepped out of the bathroom to find Cas sitting on the bed.

“Hello Dean” he looked miserable.

“Hey babe” Dean went over to him and kissed the top of his head “you okay?”

Cas shook his head and pulled Dean into his lap.

“Uh, okay then” Dean put an arm around Cas’ shoulders “what’s wrong, Cas?”

Cas took a breath “Two of my friends died today.”

“God, Cas, I’m sorry.”

Cas rested his head against Dean’s chest “I’ve known them since we were fledglings. Daniel and Danielle, they were twins.”

“So did you and the twins, like, go to angel school together?”

“Essentially yes, we were in the same Flight.”

Not knowing what else to do or say and feeling Cas’ hard on beneath him, Dean leaned down and kissed him.

…

“Holy fuck.”

Castiel chuckled and draped an arm over Dean’s stomach “I do believe that is what we just did.”

Dean laughed and kissed the top of his angel’s head “I’m a terrible influence.”

“I don’t mind,” Cas nuzzled his neck.

Suddenly a loud flutter of wings filled the space accompanied by a stern sounding “Castiel.” Great, not him again.

Cas sat bolt upright, eyes wide, staring at his father who was standing at the foot of the bed, hands on his hips.

Dean sat up too “Don’t you people believe in calling ahead?”

“Dean!” Cas hissed “Do not speak to him like that.”

“Why not?”

The angel said “Castiel, you are leading a rebellion. You do not have time to be fornicating with insolent humans.”

“Hey!”

“Dean, please” in an instant Cas was dressed and on his feet “What I do in my free moments is not your concern, Father. What are you doing here?” Cas matched his father’s stance, eyes burning.

Sachiel took a breath “Your brother’s been captured.”

Cas visibly paled “Samandriel?”

Sachiel nodded “We need you home.”

Cas looked at Dean “Dean, Samandriel is my younger…”

“Go” Dean waved a hand “you know I get it. Be careful.”

“I will” Cas bent down and gave him a light kiss.

…

“Do you hear that?” Lucifer asked as he drew a card—Duncan was teaching him how to play poker.

“Hear what?”

“Exactly, I think they finally stopped.”

Duncan sighed in relief “Thank God. That was getting annoying.”

“Getting?” Lucifer arched an eyebrow “It was reminding me of Methos and Balthazar; scarred for life when I walked in on those two.”

“I think we’ve all walked in on those two.”

“Quite adventurous weren’t they?”

Speaking of…Methos and Balthazar appeared in the room. “I got your message Mac” Methos was saying “and I gather that you…”

Balthazar saw Lucifer and he tugged on Methos’s sleeve “Uh, darling…”

Methos saw him “What? But how? Aren’t you…?”

Lucifer smiled and leaned back with his arms behind his head “I knew you were really alive Balthazar, had a feeling.”

Methos approached him “You’re supposed to be back in the cage.”

Lucifer shrugged “I got out.”

Balthazar sighed and sat down on a bed “I get the feeling it’s going to be a long night. Hello Duncan, long time.”

Duncan glared at him “Castiel is going to kill you.”

“Yes, I imagine so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, Luci's not so bad is he? Please comment, I really do appreciate them. The next chapter of Time Stamps will be up, maybe tomorrow, I'm planning on. If not tomorrow, the next day.


	9. Viewing Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Gabe, and Fitz meet up with Persephone and learn more about the situation on Earth and in Heaven. They also check in with their loved ones via a viewing screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter but you know, it happens. I hope you like it. We're getting closer to the big reunion.

Eventually a large obsidian palace loomed before the trio. A beautiful blonde woman stood in front of the twisting gates. She wore a slinky black dress that hugged her curves and a belt of colorful gemstones around her waist and a crown of wildflowers in her hair. But the most interesting thing about her was her delicate black wings that had a light shading of rose pink.

She waved at them, bouncing up and down on her bare feet “Uncle Gabriel!”

Gabriel broke out into a huge grin “Jelly Bean!” he ran to her and scooped her up into a hug and kissed her cheek.

Persephone, Sam figured, giggled and stepped back when Gabe released her “Hermes told me what was going on.”

“Ah, good. You have a short cut for us?”

“No, but I’m going to tell you the rules. First, are you going to introduce me?”

After introductions, Persephone led them down a much more pleasant path as she explained the rules. “Uncle, since you’re the only one of you three alive, once you pass Cerberus, you cannot look behind you to check if they’re with you. You must have faith that they are.”

“Oh” Sam said “that’s the story of Orpheus and Eurydice.”

The Queen of the Underworld smiled at him “Very good, Sam” and then suddenly she hugged him “I’m sorry about what my father put you through.”

Sam awkwardly returned the embrace “It’s not your fault and I got through it. I’m fine or I will be anyway.”

Persephone stepped back and looked up at him “He wasn’t always like that you know. He was a very good father to me and his other children. I think he just got lost somewhere.”

Sam looked at Gabriel, eyebrows raised.

The Archangel shrugged “I didn’t wanna bring him up considering he’s a sore subject for you. But Persephone’s right, Lucifer’s not really evil per se, he just doesn’t like humans because he’s a whiny little brat. Who killed me. For the record, I wasn’t going to kill him. I was going to stab him in a non-fatal area to subdue him so I could try and talk sense into him. But he didn’t even give me a chance, I mean…”

“I think I know where Hermes gets his tendency for speeches” Sam interrupted.

Persephone laughed “So true!”

Gabriel glared at them both “One of you needs to be on my side.”

Fitz raised his hand “I’m on your side.”

“You’d better be considering you’re a Seraph of Gabriel.”

Persephone took a breath “Uncle, I must tell you something before we continue.”

Gabriel arched an eyebrow “What?”

“Well, there a couple of things, I’m just not sure what to tell you first.”

“Chronological order.”

“Okay” she took another breath “Heaven is in civil war.”

“What?!”

“Apparently Uncle Raphael means to take over Heaven and restart the Apocalypse. Seraph Castiel leads those who oppose him.”

Sam was quite shocked and it must have shown on his face, Fitz’s too but Gabriel’s face remained unreadable.

“Okay” he said “what’s the other thing?”

Persephone was more nervous now “Father and Uncle Michael escaped the cage before you sealed it.”

“Shit” Sam swore.

Gabriel’s mouth dropped open in shock “How do you…?”

“Father came to me for help in creating his own vessel. It resembles the one he had before you, Sam.”

“Why’d you help him?” Sam’s voice came out harsher than he intended.

Persephone stared at him defiantly “He’s my father. And when you overcame him he came to the conclusion he loves his family more than he hates humans. He realized his mistakes. He’s offered his services to Castiel.”

“Does Dean know about this?”

“I don’t know.”

Gabe sighed wearily “Jelly Bean, do you have a viewing screen we can use?’

“Yes, of course.”

….

She led them inside the palace to what appeared to be a plasma screen “All you have to do is think of somebody you want to see.”

“You first Fitz” Gabriel shoved the Immortal in front of the screen “age before beauty.”

After a quick glare at the archangel, Fitz looked at the screen. A moment later a man appeared. He had black hair, tied back into a pony tail and he was sipping a coffee in what looked like the dining room of a hotel or something. He was sitting at a table reading a newspaper.

“That’s Mac” Fitz smiled “Well, glad to know he’s still alive. Not surprising really.”

Two men Sam didn’t know joined him at the table.

“That’s Methos” Gabriel pointed to the darker haired of the two “one of the Fallen, son of Lucifer and that’s Balthazar, Cas’s half-brother.”

“You know they have that online now” Balthazar said to Mac.

“Call me old fashioned” Mac replied dryly.

“You really should roll with the times, Mac” said Methos “how many times do I have to tell you that?”

Lucifer joined them, carrying a plate full of waffles and bacon “I have to admire food” he said.

Another man Sam recognized was walking towards the group with a spring in his step. “That’s Dean” Sam pointed out “He totally had sex recently.”

“Good morning, guys” he sat down at the table “hey Methos, when did you get here?”

“Last night, this is Balthazar, he’s not dead.”

Dean chuckled “Ah man, Cas is gonna kill you.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes “So I’ve been told.”

MacLeod smirked “You’re in a good mood this morning.” He said to Dean.

Dean was grinning “And why not? It’s a beautiful day, I’m going on a hunt and I’m hanging out with friends. Things are looking up. Only one thing would make me happier.”

“Relax Dino” Gabriel said “I’m bringing him to you.”

“Are you including me in that ‘hanging out with friends’?” Lucifer asked, taking a bite of bacon.

Dean glared at him but oddly there was hardly any malice behind it “I don’t know yet.”

Sam’s mouth hung open, this was very un-Dean like behavior. “I don’t understand. Why isn’t he more angry?”

“Um, he got laid last night?” Gabriel shrugged.

On screen MacLeod had taken another drink of his coffee and then said “So either we had a minor earthquake last night or someone got lucky. My money’s on the latter.”

“Extremely lucky by the sounds of it” Lucifer drawled.

Dean had the decency to at least blush while he grinned like a schoolboy “You heard that huh?”

“Our room is right next door, Dean. The wall was shaking.”

Dean was grinning so much his cheeks must be hurting “What can I say man? Cas, Cas is like an animal.”

Sam groaned “Things I didn’t need to ever hear.”

MacLeod rolled his eyes “We really don’t need the details. He couldn’t stay then?”

Finally Dean’s grin dropped “No, he had to get back. His dad showed up.”

MacLeod, Balthazar and Gabriel said “Why?” at the same time. Balthazar elaborated “Mind you, he’s interrupted me enough, about time he does it to Cassie.”

There was a carafe of coffee on the table and Dean poured some into a clean mug “Cas’ brother was captured by Raphael.”

Balthazar’s eyes widened “Samandriel?”

Dean nodded.

Balthazar made to rise “Maybe I should…”

Methos put a hand on his arm “All of Heaven thinks you’re dead. Just wait till we hear from him.”

Gabriel’s brows furrowed “Why would Raphael capture Samandriel?”

Dean’s mood seemed to have changed on a dime, which really wasn’t unusual “I’m worried, guys. This stupid war between Cas and that dick…You know, God’s brought Cas back twice now but he might not do it again. If I lose Cas too…”

“Only I can call my brother a dick” Lucifer said “but you’re right he is one. Raphael always frightened the fledglings. You boys remember, don’t you?”

Everyone seemed to ignore him.

“Dean” MacLeod got his attention “Castiel is a capable warrior and he will do whatever it takes to return to you.”

Dean stared at him “God; that face. Did Sammy take lessons from you or something? You have the address of where we’re going?”

Gabriel pulled Sam and Fitz away from the screen before they could see what happened next “Come on, we gotta hustle.”

“When did Mac find out about angels and demons?” Fitz mused.

“And what…just what the hell?” Sam wondered.

Gabriel’s wings were folded tightly against his body and it was clear by his walk he was pissed “I’m more concerned about this war going on Upstairs. I’m gone for what four months and chaos ensues? What the hell?”

Sam slipped his arm under the angel’s wings and around his waist. Gabriel relaxed immediately “Fitz and I can find our own way out if you wanna fly on ahead and check it out.”

“I appreciate the offer, Sam but I’m seeing this through. We get out of here, I’ll take you guys to Dean and Duncan and the rest of the motley crew apparently and then I’ll see what’s going on back home.” He turned to Persephone who was still there “Could you show us the road out?”

Persephone nodded “Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, tell if you liked it. Also let me know if you wanna see anything for Time Stamps.


	10. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar threatens Dean. Dean sends Balthazar and Methos to dig up the bones of the ghost while, he, Luci and Duncan distract it. Then Dean senses something wrong with Cas and the group learns that Raphael has done something truly horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has both humor and angst. Also no offense intended for the book being tossed about in the library scene. You'll see.

After breakfast the five of them gathered in Dean’s room to discuss the hunt. Well Dean and Mac did—the other three just sort of sat around. Lucifer had his head tilted back and seemed to be counting the little bumps in the popcorn ceiling. Balthazar was leaning against Methos, Methos one hand on his hip and the other kept going into the air above the angel’s shoulder. It looked like he was miming petting something but by the contented look on Balthazar’s face Methos was stroking his wing. What in the hell had happened to Dean’s life?

Dean sighed and shook his head “So” he cleared his throat “the haunting’s at Gonzaga University…”

Methos’s head perked up “It’s not Bing is it? Because I’m pretty sure he’s buried at Holy Cross in Culver City.”

Mac rolled his eyes “According to Bobby’s information it’s most likely a priest. We just don’t know who and it’s in the library.”

“Oh. Well, that’s boring.”

…

It was when they broke for lunch that Balthazar decided to have a word with Dean. “You, monkey boy” he said to the hunter as they waited for their food at the establishment they’d chosen, a place called TGI Friday’s.

Dean narrowed his eyes “What did you say?”

“You heard me. I’d like to have a word with you regarding my brother.”

Dean leaned back and seemed completely unimpressed “Is the part where you tell me not to hurt him again or you won’t hesitate to smite me?”

Balthazar’s mouth fell open a moment and then he shut it again “Yes.”

“You know, Balthazar, I’m really glad that I’m the only thing you and your dad agree on” the little prick was smirking.

Balthazar shrugged “Well we gotta agree on something sometime.” He leaned forward “If you EVER do anything to break Castiel’s heart, I won’t just smite you. I will _obliterate_ you, I will tear you apart piece by piece while you’re still alive. You think you learned torture in Hell? That’s nothing on the punishments in Heaven’s jail.”

“Dean doesn’t have wings to rip out feather by feather, Balthazar” Lucifer said, rolling his eyes.

Dean’s eyes were wide “That’s what you guys do up there? Did they do that to Cas when they dragged him out of his vessel last year?” he was clearly directing the question at Balthazar as no one else would know.

“Castiel has not informed me of what he went through in Bible Camp.”

“Is that what you kids are calling it these days?” Lucifer asked “God.”

“Retraining, actually; run by the ice queen.”

“You mean your mother?”

“That’s the one.”

Next to him Methos shuddered “Does your mother still not like me?”

“Methos, my love, she fucking hates you. Dad doesn’t hate you quite as much.”

Lucifer leaned back in his seat “I was always surprised things didn’t work out between Sachiel and Naomi. They’re so similar.”

“I’m sure that’s why” Duncan said. “Ceirdwyn’s a better balance for Sachiel.”

Methos smirked and said to Duncan “Cas know you’ve slept with his mother yet?”

Lucifer, Balthazar and Dean all snorted “You did what?”

Duncan’s face was bright red “That was _before_ I…you know what, shut up, Methos.”

…

Later that night, Balthazar grumbled when Methos handed him a shovel “How’d we get stuck doing this?”

“Well if you hadn’t pissed off Dean…”

“Isn’t it my job to threaten my brother’s boyfriend?”

“You didn’t have to use so much imagery, Balthazar.” Methos started digging “You wanna make this faster, use your mojo.”

“You know d—very well I can’t on Holy ground unless in extreme emergencies.”

“Then start digging. I’m not doing this by myself.”

“I can’t believe you’re asking me to desecrate a grave; of a priest no less.”

“It has to be done, he’s a bloody violent ghost.”

Balthazar held up his shovel “How do you even use this thing?”

Methos sighed “Watch and learn darling.”

After a few minutes of digging Methos said “You don’t like Dean do you?”

“Prerogative as Castiel’s brother. I don’t know Methos, I’ve never understood Cassie’s taste.”

“Just play nice Balthazar. Castiel loves him and we love Cas, don’t we?”

…

Books were being flung all about the library—this ghost was pissed and while he set heavy tomes towards Dean and Duncan, his rage seemed to be particularly focused on Lucifer.

“That exorcism isn’t going to work,” he told the ghost calmly, “I’m not a demon.”

A very large leather bound book hit him square in the face, sending him to the floor. He groaned and sat up, searching for the offending volume. There was one lying at his side “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Dean chuckled as he ducked another book “He hit you with the Bible. That’s hilarious.”

Lucifer shot him a glare. It figures that stupid book would fall open to freaking Genesis. He gazed upwards “Are you trying to tell me something, Father?”

Duncan appeared from around a corner, sword drawn “Those lazy asses better hurry up with the bones.”

“Can’t angels smite ghosts?” Dean asked rubbing his shoulder.

Lucifer got to his feet “you can’t smite something that’s already dead.”

“Dean, you okay?” Duncan asked.

“Uh, yeah, it’s just…” his eyes widened “Cas,” he said and collapsed to the floor. Fortunately the ghost chose that time to burn up.

“Dean!” Duncan rushed to his side.

Lucifer mentally told Balthazar for him and Methos to meet back at the motel and he knelt by Dean as well. He pushed up his sleeve, Castiel’s handprint was so red it was practically glowing. "I think something’s wrong with Castiel,” he said before transporting the three of them back to Dean’s room.

…

When Dean came to, he ached all over but he didn’t care about that. He knew, just knew something was wrong with Cas.

Methos was sitting next to him on the bed. Bed? “How did I get here?”

“Angel airways” Methos said “what happened Dean? They said you clutched your left arm and passed out.”

Dean found his outer shirt was off and the sleeve of his tee was shoved up to his shoulder. The handprint still stung and looked as fresh as the day he got it. “I don’t know. How long was I out?”

“Over an hour” Lucifer answered. “You felt something wrong with Castiel didn’t you?”

Dean nodded “How do you know?”

He cocked his head—must be an angel thing “He’s praying to me. Needs help.”

Dean forced himself to his feet “Then what are we waiting for?”

…

They found Cas sitting against a tree in some park, made spookier by the fact it was three in the morning. His knees were drawn up to his chest and he looked like death warmed over. His eyes were wide and tears stained his cheeks.

Dean ran over to him and knelt down “Cas! Babe, what happened?”

“Oh Father,” Lucifer breathed “His Grace is missing.”

Dean felt his blood run cold “Shit. Cas, baby, can you hear me?”

Lucifer knelt too “I think he’s in shock, Dean.”

Dean put his hands on Cas’ cheeks “Babe, look at me. Castiel, baby I’m right here.” He wiped a tear away with a thumb and kissed Cas gently.

Cas breathed in as if from coming out of a trance “Dean?”

“I’m right here,” Dean repeated and pulled him into his arms. Cas clutched to him tightly “It was a trap Dean.”

“Castiel,” Lucifer said gently “who did this to you?”

“Raphael,” Cas sniffled “took my Grace. Oh God, everything hurts.”

Dean pulled back slightly to look at him “Why would he do that?”

“He said it was a better punishment than death.”

“That bastard,” Lucifer growled “even I’m not that cruel. Death is more merciful.”

“What about your dad?” Dean asked.

“He’s the one who lead me into the trap!”

“What?” Dean and Lucifer said.

“Because Michael’s returned. My father’s always followed him.”

“I always thought your father was an idiot,” Lucifer said “but this should cheer you up: Balthazar isn’t dead.”

“He’s what?”

“Apparently he faked his death to be with Methos.”

“Dean, I’m going to need your assistance in committing fratricide.”

…

Castiel was in intense pain, every inch of his body throbbed, especially his back where his wings once were. But what hurt more than the physical pain was the betrayal of his father. He clung to Dean tightly, afraid to let go.

Dean rubbed his back gently “It’ll be okay, babe.”

“I don’t see how. Everything hurts, Dean and I’m so cold.”

Lucifer put an oddly comforting hand on his shoulder and Castiel was thankful that he could still see the Archangel’s halo and wings. “It will be all right, Castiel. We’ll get your Grace back. Raphael won’t destroy it, he’s not that much of a brat. Besides Michael won’t let him.” A cooling warmth spread through him “That should ease the pain for now but I’m afraid you’ll have to avoid strenuous activity for a while.”

Castiel pulled back from Dean slightly and looked at Lucifer with concern “Does that mean I can’t have sex?”

“Cas!” Dean coughed nervously.

“I apologize Dean; I know you do not like to talk of our sex life in front of others.”

Lucifer chuckled “I wouldn’t go all the way for a few days at least.” He stood up “You ready to get back to the hotel?”

Castiel nodded “Yes, I would like to see my brother. Oh, did you take care of the ghost?”

“Yeah” Dean pulled Castiel to his feet, “it hit Lucifer in the face with a Bible.”

“There is no need to share that with everyone,” Lucifer took their arms and a moment later they were in Dean’s hotel room.

Balthazar pushed off from the wall he’d been leaning on “Cassie, my God, what happened?”

“Raphael took his Grace,” Lucifer explained.

Castiel stepped away from Dean “Balthazar, first I just want to say that you breed with the mouth of a goat” and he punched him which he instantly regretted “Fuck!” he cradled his hand.

Dean was at his side “You break anything?”

Castiel wiggled his fingers “I don’t think so. I’m sorry Dean, for all the times you’ve felt the need to punch an angel.”

“Which is most of the time, I imagine,” Lucifer said.

Balthazar moved closer to Castiel “For what it’s worth, that was a pretty good punch.”

Castiel glared at him.

His brother held up his hands “I get it, you’re upset with me.”

“I thought you were dead! I thought Raphael killed you! It’s been two months, Balthazar!” Castiel’s eyes were stinging and he found himself pounding on his brother’s chest.

“I’m sorry, Cassie” Balthazar wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly “I’m sorry. I was going to tell you.”

“When?!”

“When I knew it would be safe to do so.”

“I’m leading a rebellion, Balthy, I needed you.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Father’s betrayed us.”

“What?” Balthazar pulled back and looked at him.

“He led me to Raphael.” Castiel was crying on his brother’s shoulder now.

“Why would he do that?”

“Michael’s returned, you know he always followed Michael.”

…

Meanwhile the others had moved over to Duncan and Lucifer’s room to give the angel brothers privacy. Mind, Lucifer had to drag Dean out almost forcibly.

Dean paced back and forth grumbling something unintelligible.

Lucifer leaned back on his bed “Calm down, Dean.”

Dean rounded on him “Calm down?! Your bastard brother took Cas’s Grace! How am I supposed to help him through that?”

“Just be there for him,” Duncan said gently.

“He’s been human before hasn’t he?” Lucifer asked “I distinctly remember not sensing any angel in him when I blew him up.”

“You did what?” Methos exclaimed “You killed one of my best friends?”

Lucifer shrugged “It was a reflex, he threw a Holy Fire Molotov at Michael. Besides God brought him back.”

“That’s not the point, Dad.”

“Oh, like you’ve never killed anyone you immediately regretted.”

Methos blanched and muttered something in Babylonian.

“That reminds me” Dean stopped pacing and looked at Methos “What did you do during the Bronze Age?”

If the room hadn’t already been silent it would have fallen so. Duncan sighed wearily and shook his head.

Lucifer reached over and put a hand on Methos’s shoulder “You should tell him. Everyone else knows.”

Methos took a breath “I would like to reiterate that at the time I did not have my angel memories.”

“When did you remember?” Duncan asked suddenly.

Methos sighed “Not long after I let Cassandra escape.”

Dean stood with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised.

Methos shut his eyes a moment and then said “I rode with three other immortals and for quite a few centuries we raped and murdered our way across Europe and Asia.”

Dean was slack jawed and after a long moment he finally said “But you’re not doing that anymore?”

“No. I gave it up a long time ago.”

The hunter nodded firmly “Okay then.”

Methos’s mood changed instantly and rounded on Duncan “He’s handling this way better than you did!”

“He doesn’t know Cassandra!”

“Hey, guys” Balthazar and Castiel came into the room “You two aren’t supposed to be the ones fighting. It’s supposed to be Methos and Cassie.”

Methos glared at his mate and Castiel whacked him in the ribs.

Balthazar was unfazed as usual “I mean, those two;” he said to Dean, “bicker, bicker, bicker, always disagreeing. If it weren’t for me and Duncan, they’d have killed each other long before now.”

Methos stood “You don’t want sex tonight do you?”

Finally Balthazar managed to look contrite “I’m sorry, darling.”

Duncan sighed heavily “Did you two work things out?”

Castiel nodded “Yes” he snaked an arm around Dean’s waist and leaned against him. But he straightened up again just as quickly, eyes wide and he whispered something in Dean’s ear who coughed and his cheeks colored.

“I think we should all get a few hours sleep, yeah?” he tugged Cas towards the connecting door. “See you all in the morning.”

“It already is the morning” Lucifer called after him.

Methos, who had been standing close enough to the pair to hear what Castiel had whispered, smirked “Aw, does whittle Cassie have to use the potty?”

Castiel glared at him, cursed at him in Enochian and slammed the door after him and Dean.

“Just wait till you have to do number two!” Methos yelled through the door.

“Shut up Methos!” Dean shouted back.

Balthazar shook his head “Now, you’re not getting sex tonight. That’s was a little low, darling” and he disappeared with a flutter of his bluish white wings.

Duncan got up from where he was sitting “that really was Methos. I’m gonna shower” he announced before heading into the adjoining bathroom

Methos huffed and sat back down.

“Play nice, son” Lucifer stretched his arms “Castiel’s had a rough day.”

“Oh, he’ll get me back, I’m sure.”

“You should still apologize.”

Methos flopped down horizontally across the bed “Fine, at breakfast. Since Balthy’s mad at me, you don’t mind if I stay here, do you?”

“Of course not. But Methos, you have to understand why we’re upset with you.”

“Oh come on, Dad. It was one bad joke.”

“And it was badly timed, son. Castiel had his Grace ripped out from him, ripped against his will. That is the cruelest, most barbaric thing that can happen to an angel. You see, Methos, your Grace wasn’t taken, it was altered. So you have no idea what it’s like and you are in no position to joke.”

Methos stared up at him and his age showed in his hazel eyes “You know, Dad, you’re a much better individual than people give you credit for. I’ll talk to Cas, I promise.”

Okay, yes the teasing had been badly timed, Methos admitted that. He should have waited a few days and then he and Cas would have just kept up their usual banter and Methos wouldn’t have been punished.

So a few hours later when they all met for breakfast he pulled Cas aside and apologized for being an insensitive prick.

Castiel regarded him coolly “Why apologize for being who you are?”

Methos gaped at him a moment and then grinned “So we’re okay, then?”

The corner of Cas’s mouth curved up “Aren’t we always?” he turned around and sat next to Dean at the table.

Sighing Methos sat across from him “You should try the waffles. They’re quite good.”

Cas nodded “Yes, I think I will. I’ve developed a taste for them. How different will food taste now that I’m human?” Before anyone could even attempt to answer he asked “Can we get burgers for lunch? I would like to try those as well.”

Dean chuckled and pulled Cas up “Let’s start with those waffles first, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. What have I done to Lucifer? He's actually a pretty nice guy, still annoying from time to time but...And Dean and Luci are getting along? Think they'll be friends?  
> And poor Cas. What's up with Raphael? And how could Sachiel allow that to happen?   
> Brotherly reunion next chapter. Stay tuned!


	11. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean reunite. And other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of stuff going on in this chapter, gang. The boys reunite and have some catching up to do. While Dean and Sam talk, so do Gabriel and Lucifer.
> 
> I hope you like. Don't forget to leave a comment.

“So what exactly are we looking for?” Dean asked, staring at a giant wagon.

“I’m not sure. Whatever it is, it’s trying to block itself from angels” Lucifer and Dean had taken one half of the park and Methos and Duncan had taken the other. Earlier that day, during lunch, Lucifer had felt a supernatural disturbance in Spokane and the group spent the rest of the day investigating.

All leads led here.

Balthazar had returned and was keeping Castiel company at the hotel. Castiel had initially been upset that he couldn’t accompany them on the case but he was still very sore.

“You’re an archangel” Dean stated.

“Which is why I can sense something wrong at all. I think it’s some kind of god. Nothing else would even be able to attempt to hide from me—except God and maybe Michael.”

“God can hide from anyone apparently.”

“Well, yes.”

Dean took a breath “According to the news, I’m thinking it’s a trickster.”

“That’s feasible” Lucifer agreed “Raven or Coyote in these parts.”

“Sure it’s not Gabriel?”

“Don’t you think Sam would wanna go home first, before allowing Gabriel to return to his shenanigans?”

“Yeah, okay.”

…

Castiel was, well he supposed, frustrated was a good word for it. He paced the length of his and Dean’s room while Balthazar sprawled out on the unused bed.

His brother sighed dramatically “Cas, will you please relax?”

“How can I? I’m useless, I’m not out there protecting my boyfriend. I’m practically impotent.”

“At least sit down, you’re making me dizzy.”

Castiel rolled his eyes but complied, his aches were starting to become hard to ignore. He sat on the edge of the bed Balthazar was occupying “Are you going to forgive Methos?”

“Yes, since you have. When he gets back.”

“Where were you all day?”

Balthazar’s wings flapped lazily “Here and there. There, mostly. I tried contacting Mandy.” It had been a long time since Castiel had heard anyone use Samandriel’s childhood nickname “But he hasn’t answered.”

“That was dangerous. Someone could have intercepted you. I have prayed to him. He knows of the situation.”

“Has he answered you?”

“No. Our next bet is Rebecca.”

Balthazar sat up “She’s a Seraph of Raphael.”

“But she’s on our side. I am confident about her loyalty.”

“I remember you and her being much closer than you and Anna were.”

“That was a long time ago, brother.”

“Then there was Connor.”

Castiel squinted in agitation and for some reason pinched the bridge of his nose “Balthazar, please don’t.”

“You tell Dean about all your exes yet?”

“He knows of Anna.”

“But not the others?”

“There were only two others.”

“And they both ended because you wouldn’t put out.”

“What?” he tilted his head “oh, you mean have sex. I knew they weren’t meant for me. But no, my past relationships haven’t really come up.”

“They probably should. Methos and I have had full disclosure about our dalliances since we’ve been apart.”

Castiel sighed “I’ll speak to Dean.”

“What about Rachael? You sure of her loyalties?”

“We can trust her as well. When Gabriel returns…”

Balthazar’s eyes widened “Speak of the devil.”

“No, I was speaking of Gabriel” then he noticed a presence behind him. He turned. Archangels could choose to arrive without a sound, put their wings on silent so to speak.

Gabriel grinned “Aw, Cassie, you’re so adorable.”

Castiel got to his feet “Gabriel? Sam?” the missing Winchester was standing by the archangel’s side, looking slightly dizzy from the flight but very much alive.

“And Hugh!” Balthazar got up and greeted the third of the arrivals. Castiel recognized him as well, as an immortal he was known as Hugh Fitzcairn or Fitz to his friends.

Fitz grinned “Balthazar, old bean!”

Castiel pulled Sam into a hug “It’s good to see you alive, Sam.”

Sam chuckled and returned the hug “You too Cas. How are you?”

Before he could answer he was pulled into a tight hug by Gabriel who then stepped back and scrutinized him “What in the name of all that is good and holy in this world happened to your Grace?”

“Raphael took it” Balthazar said.

“Why?”

Castiel returned to his perch on the bed “He said it was a punishment.”

“Where are the others?”

“On a hunt, how…”

Gabriel waved an impatient hand “We saw them on a viewing screen in Hades and Persephone’s place. Now she already said some but since you’re apparently leading this rebellion, I want to hear from you, what’s up with Lucifer?”

“He came to the conclusion he loves his family more than he hates humanity. In fact, he and Dean have been getting along fairly well.”

“Since when is Dean humanity?”

Balthazar snorted.

“I think you skipped something” Gabriel continued “But I will talk to him myself. Where are they?”

Balthazar answered “Riverfront Park. Lucifer informed me not five minutes ago it’s a trickster they’re dealing with.”

“Did he say who?”

“He doesn’t know.”

Gabriel sighed “Sam, Fitz, stay here. I’ll take care of this.”

…

Gabriel was a mixture of emotions. First he was relieved and thankful that Sam and Fitz were alive again. But then it just got complicated. He was confused, flabbergasted, angry, weary and hopeful. He was hopeful that Lucifer really did turn over a new leaf, or at least had gone back to his old one.

He found Lucifer and Dean, for some reason, near Spokane’s giant Radio Flyer slide. “I’m so confused” he said, getting their attention.

“Gabriel” Lucifer’s wings flapped once and his Grace flared with relief and then doing the completely unexpected he pulled Gabriel into a tight hug, brushing their wings together.

Gabriel could hardly react except to say “We’ll talk later.” This though, was a good sign.

“Of course” Lucifer released him.

“Where’s Sam?” Dean demanded.

Gabriel said “God, is your brother all you think about? You need some serious therapy.” At Dean’s glare he said “He’s back at your hotel. Relax, Dino.”

“You could learn a little more tact, brother” Lucifer said.

Gabriel ignored the comment and said “Now, Balthy told me you’re tracking a trickster. You know who it is yet? I could talk ‘em down.”

“We think it’s either Raven or Coyote.”

Gabriel tapped his chin “Hmm, could be either in these parts. But Coyote prefers the Southwest so it’s probably Raven. Where are Duncan and Methos?”

“Other side of the park” Dean said “and you’re a dick.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes “So are you, don’t deny it. You would fit right in with the angels. You two round up Duncan and Methos and go back to the hotel. I’ll take care of Raven or whoever it is.”

…

While Fitz got into a conversation with Balthazar, Sam stepped closer to Cas. “Are you okay, Cas?”

Cas took a deep but unsteady breath “I’ll be all right, I suppose.”

“How has Dean been?”

“He has missed you terribly and has blamed himself several times” trust Cas to tell it like it is “But he’s had more good days than bad, I think. We spent a lot of time with my mother and aunt. I believe he felt at home there.”

Sam sighed in relief and sat next him “Good, that’s good.”

“That first night you were gone, he talked at great length of your childhood misadventures. I think it helped.”

Sam nodded “I’m glad to hear it” he paused realizing what Cas had said “Wait, what exactly did he tell you?”

But before Cas could answer four people appeared in the room. Sam got to his feet and prepared to be hugged by his big brother. “Hey Dean” he said.

Dean stared at him a moment, almost disbelieving. Behind him Fitz saw Mac “MacLeod!”

Mac just stood there, staring at the Englishman in shock.

Then Dean broke out into a huge grin “Sammy!” and he rushed at him and pulled him into a tight hug. “You’re really back.”

“Yeah” Sam returned the hug “I really am. Thanks to Gabriel.” Then Sam stepped back “You weren’t rude to him were you?”

Dean’s eyes widened “Uh, why?”

“He was a little.” Lucifer spoke up.

Gabriel appeared “So what’d I miss?”

“Why would you care if I was rude to him?” Dean asked.

Sam sighed, “Would you want me to be rude to your boyfriend?”

“What?”

“What?” Sam blinked. Oh crap, he did not mean to say that so soon.

“What did you say?”

“The angel who pulled you out of hell.”

“No you didn’t. You said boyfriend.”

“No I didn’t. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sam.”

“Dean.”

“Awkward” Balthazar said under his breath.

The brothers looked in his direction and saw him and Gabriel sitting in theater seats with a large tub of popcorn between them. Fitz stood behind them, also eating the popcorn. The smell of it told Sam he was hungry. Gabriel had wanted to treat them to dinner first but Sam insisted on seeing Dean.

He sighed “Gabriel, you’re not helping.”

Gabriel smiled sheepishly and the seats and popcorn vanished “Sorry.”

“So” Methos broke the silence that followed “Fitzcairn was dead. Has been for, what fifteen years, Mac?”

Mac though still seemed in shock, he was just standing there, mouth hanging open.

Fitz sighed “I had a feeling he’d react like this.”

Gabriel went up to the long haired man (his hair was longer than Sam’s) “Close your mouth, Duncan, we are not a codfish.”

Mac blinked “How…?”

“All right” Gabriel climbed up on a chair “Long story short, we had to take the long way home, considering I didn’t have a whole garrison with me. After we got out of Hell, Sam and I went through Purgatory where we found Fitz and we brought him back with us. After Purgatory we went through the Greek Underworld and here we are.”

“Cas, you okay?” Dean asked.

Cas had laid down on the bed “My head aches. And I think it’s getting stuffy in here. I believe stuffy is the right word.”

“It is awfully crowded in here” Lucifer went over to Cas, giving Sam a wide berth and placed the back of his hand on Cas’s forehead “You’re clammy.”

Dean put a hand on Cas’s cheek “You have a headache long?”

Sam looked at Gabriel who mirrored the massively confused look that must have been on his face. Gabriel shrugged “I’m just as confused as you are Sam.” He hopped off the chair and walked over to Lucifer “Did Michael sanction this? It doesn’t sound like him.”

“I know. It wouldn’t surprise me if Raphael went behind his back.”

Gabriel sighed “Why don’t you guys check out and we’ll go to my place in Vegas? It’s much bigger.” He snapped his fingers “Your behemoth of a car is already in my garage, Dino.”

Dean glared at him “What?”

“I think you heard me.”

Sam groaned, this was going to be a long night.

…

When they got to Gabriel’s Las Vegas mansion (which was apparently in the same neighborhood as Penn Gillette’s) Methos, Mac, Balthazar and Fitz all retreated to the rooms they were assigned. Even Cas was convinced to go lie down in his and Dean’s room. That left just Dean, Sam, and the two archangels in the living room.

“So” Gabriel started “Lucifer and I are gonna go somewhere else to talk and it’ll probably take all night so Sam, help yourself to my room. It says Master on the door. And you two can talk about what you need to talk about.”

Sam nodded “Okay.” A few minutes before Gabriel had pulled Sam aside and whispered to him. Dean had no idea what they said. Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel lightly on the lips.

Both Dean and Lucifer shuddered.

Gabriel glared at his brother and grabbed his arm “YOU don’t get to do that.” They disappeared.

Sam sat down on the couch. Dean sighed “I’m gonna check on Cas real quick. Then I wanna hear everything, got it?”

“I’ll be here.”

Dean and Cas’s room was for some reason labeled Destiel. Well at least it wasn’t Whoppers like Methos and Balthazar’s room. Where the hell did Gabriel get Whoppers from? Dean entered room and approached the bed “Babe? How you feeling?”

Cas had a wet washcloth on his forehead and he was wearing nothing but his boxers on top of the covers “The headache has lessened somewhat.” There was only one light on in the room, a small lamp on a desk, a desk that Dean for some reason really hated.

He sat on the edge of the bed next to Cas “Lucifer and Gabriel went somewhere to talk. I wanted to check on you before me and Sammy got to our own issues.”

“You didn’t have to do that, Pumpkin. I know Sam comes first.”

Dean’s heart constricted at that and he kissed his partner soundly “Don’t you ever for one minute think you aren’t as important to me. Just because he’s back don’t mean you’re gonna be second string.”

In the dim light, Dean couldn’t tell if Cas believed him or not. “Do you feel better now that you have your brother back?”

“Yeah” Dean felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“Was there some other reason you came in here?”

Dean took a breath “Sam and Gabriel? Can you believe that?”

Cas propped himself up on his elbows, causing the cloth to fall on his chest “Yes, actually. And I suggest you be supportive of your brother in this matter. He is supportive of you after all.”

…

Sam was waiting for about ten minutes before Dean came back out into the living room.

“So” Dean sat down on the couch next to him “you doing okay?”

“Yeah. I feel great. Leaving the Underworld restored my body to what it was before I said yes to Lucifer.”

Dean looked at him sharply “So you hopped up on demon blood?”

“What?” Sam blinked “Oh, no, no, before that. But Azazel’s blood is still there though. Gabriel said he’s gonna get Lucifer to remove it, apparently he has that power.”

Dean nodded “Yeah, he better.”

“So, Cas said you and Lucifer are getting along.”

“If getting along means I haven’t killed him then yeah.”

“Does he really feel remorseful?”

Dean shrugged “Everyone else thinks so” he took a breath “Why don’t we talk about you now? How’d you get with Gabriel? I mean after everything he did to us.”

Sam expected this reaction only with more yelling “I think he made up for it, don’t you?”

After a moment Dean leaned back “I’m listening.”

“Okay. Well, I guess I started thinking about him differently after Cas told us what he was like underneath the Trickster. He’s a really great guy, Dean. And he’s protective of me. When this thing jumped out at us in Purgatory he shoved me behind him.” He told Dean about Gabriel getting him in Hell, and how Gabriel was injured in Purgatory, their stay in Fitz’s cave and their trek through the Underworld.

Dean was silent for several minutes, then he patted Sam’s shoulder “Don’t expect me to be best friends with the guy.”

“No, I know.”

Dean stood and stretched “I guess it’ll take some getting used to but as long as you keep him on a leash, I’m cool with it.”

Well that went better than he thought but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. “Thanks Dean. You don’t mean an actual leash do you?”

Dean smirked “Hey, man what you do with your angel in the sheets is your business. Night, Sammy.”

…

Gabriel flew Lucifer to another part of the house, he didn’t want to be too far from Sam. The two brothers were in the library. He gestured to a chair and indicated Lucifer sit before taking a seat himself. Then he took some time to think. And sort through his backlog of prayers. Okay, maybe he was stalling.

“Gabriel” Lucifer broke the silence “it’s been two hours. Are you going to say anything?”

Gabriel took a breath “Persephone told me you regret the whole Apocalypse thing.”

“Yes” Lucifer nodded “I was wrong. I love my family more than I hate humans. I realized when the love and loyalty Sam has for his brother was strong enough to overcome me. It made me think.”

“But you and Michael were still fighting when I got Sam from the cage.”

“He started it.”

“How’d you two get out anyway?” Gabriel wanted to know.

“We knew Sam was watching us. Michael was furious at Sam for pulling him in, I was doing what I could to keep Sam from being the target of Michael’s anger.”

Gabriel furrowed his brows “You were protecting him?”

“Of course; I told you I realized my mistakes. I’ve been thinking about what you told me and you’re right. Father wanted us to protect the humans and love them as family.”

“Yeah, so…?”

“So, I’m warming up to the idea. It will be a slow process. Gabriel, I’m sorry I killed you. I didn’t want to.”

“Then why did you?”

“It was a reflex. You were trying to kill me.”

“No I wasn’t. I was going to stab you in a non-fatal spot to subdue you so I could try talking sense into you.”

“Oh. Well, I didn’t know that now did I? Point is, you’re not dead anymore.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Before we go any further I want you to apologize to Sam. He blames himself for what you did while wearing him.”

“He has no reason for that. It wasn’t his fault.”

“I know that and you know that and probably everybody else knows that but he is a Winchester. I can’t guarantee he’ll forgive you.”

“I don’t expect him to.”

“I also want you to remove Azazel’s blood from him, I know you have the ability to do that.”

Lucifer nodded “It will be done.”

“Okay then. Now, what can you tell me about this civil war back home?”

…

Gabriel’s bed was freaking huge. Seriously, it was bigger than a California king, it was that big and it was round. Sam didn’t think it was necessary for it to be THAT big, especially since the archangel didn’t even need sleep. It suddenly occurred to him that it wasn’t sleeping Gabriel was likely doing in that bed anyway.

Fighting down an unwanted rush of jealousy, Sam made sure the bed was clean and then made use of the en-suite bathroom. It was also huge. Thankfully there was a toilet, even though Gabriel didn’t need one himself—must be for his human friends. Golden columns surrounded the sunken Roman tub, which was as big as a small pool. Sam could probably float in there. The marble tiles were veined in gold and the sinks seemed to be made of the stuff too. Sam had never been in a bathroom so fancy, he was honestly afraid to use it. Even the damn toilet was gold. He did his business and went back into the bedroom.

The bedroom was bigger than the bathroom naturally but not as opulent. The bed covers were silky and sky blue in color with more pillows than Sam had ever seen in location before. An entertainment center stood against one of the walls, the plasma TV wasn’t as big as the one in the living room, which Sam found kind of surprising. Framed paintings of various kinds of chocolate were up on the other walls.

Sam shook his head with a smile and crawled into bed. Of course it was a waterbed. He sighed, this would not be conducive to decent sex. And he just had his first consciously sexual thought about Gabriel. Whoa.

Try as he might he just couldn’t sleep on the wobbly bed; in fact, he was pretty sure he was getting seasick. So he got up and moved to the couch that was in one corner of the room. It was small and his legs hung over the arm rest and he’d have a backache in the morning but at least it wasn’t moving.

The sound of a camera is what woke him some time later. He opened a bleary eye to see Gabriel standing there with a cell phone.

“Sorry stud muffin” Gabriel grinned “I couldn’t resist. You look like a Great Dane sprawled out like that.”

Sam huffed and sat up, rolling out the kink in his neck “Your bed was making me seasick.”

“Oh, I’m sorry” Gabriel flopped down next to him “I can change it if you want. How’s memory foam sound?”

“Just as long as it doesn’t move” Sam yawned and leaned against him. “How’d it go?”

Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam’s hair “I know it’ll be hard for you but I believe Lucifer really has changed. He knows he did wrong and he wants to fix things. He’s going to remove Azazel’s blood from you after breakfast.”

Sam looked up at him “He really can do that?”

“Yep. He doesn’t expect you to forgive him or even talk to him if you don’t want to.”

“You trust him though?”

“I do. Lucifer is a lot of things, a liar isn’t one of them and he always keeps his promises.”

Sam didn’t say anything else on the subject. He honestly didn’t know what to make of Lucifer yet. He would just have to see more of him being a good guy before his original opinion of him could really change.


	12. Blessed Morning (more or less)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer apologizes to Sam, Dean finds out more about Castiel's love life when he was a much younger angel and one of Castiel's lieutenants comes to down report on the goings on Upstairs.

“Blessed morning, gentlemen!” Gabriel’s cheery voice came over what was apparently an intercom “Come and join me and the Samsquatch in the kitchen for breakfast. We have mucho cosas to discuss today.”

Then the song Heat of the Moment started blaring.

“Gabriel, no!” came Sam’s voice “You know how I feel about that song!” the music cut off.

Next to Castiel, Dean chuckled. He nuzzled Castiel’s neck and then kissed him “Mornin’ babe.”

“Blessed morning, my love.”

“Is that like an angel thing?”

“Yes.”

“Feeling better?”

“Yes, much. I suppose we should get dressed.”

“By the way” Gabriel’s voice came back over the intercom “it is in fact Tuesday. Please hurry out here, Sam’s giving me bitchface #47.”

Dean was full on laughing now “Oh Gabriel is so in over his head.”

“Come on Sammykins” Gabriel said “I thought we could joke about this now.”

“I can” said Sam “you can’t. Dean, it’s pancakes with cherry pie filling. You might want to hurry.”

Dean scrambled out of bed “Come on Cas.”

…

They ate at the kitchen table which Gabriel had apparently made larger to accommodate everyone.

“Castiel” Gabriel got his attention “after breakfast I wanna talk to you about this war thing Upstairs.”

Castiel nodded “Yes sir.”

“Real quick though, do your lieutenants know what to do in your absence?”

“Yes.”

“Apparently” Balthazar doused his pancakes with syrup “he’s got Rebecca, Rachael and Darius.”

“Wait a minute” Duncan leaned forward “Rebecca and Darius? Did they get their Grace back?”

“Upon their deaths, yes” Castiel told him.

“I am not surprised in the least bit” Methos said “it would be those two.”

Gabriel swallowed a big spoonful of whipped cream “Castiel, pray to one of them and have them come down here in about an hour.”

“Very well.”

“How are you feeling, Cas?” Lucifer asked.

“Much better today, thank you.”

“Maybe call Rebecca down” Gabriel said, looking around “I just realized there are too many dicks on the dance floor.”

Dean snorted into his orange juice and Sam rolled his eyes.

Castiel tilted his head “I don’t understand. This is a kitchen.”

Gabriel laughed and kissed Castiel’s temple “Oh God love ya, munchkin.”

…

Duncan found Fitz out on the kitchen patio “Fitz? You okay?”

“Certainly, Mac, just thinking.”

Duncan sighed “I’m sorry Kalas killed you.”

Fitz waved a hand “It’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is. Kalas was trying to hurt me…”

The shorter man turned and looked up at him “Duncan, stop. I don’t blame you, I never did. So get over yourself.”

Everyone was always telling him that and Fitz had been the first one ever to do so. “So what were you thinking?”

Fitz looked out at Gabriel’s backyard “I’d like to reacquaint myself with the world. Gabriel said he’d give me a car and fix up some ID.”

“What about the war?”

“I’m rooting for you lot. That doesn’t mean I have to fight. I just came back to life, MacLeod, I’d like to enjoy it.”

Duncan nodded “Of course. Just be careful out there. We don’t wanna lose you again.”

“Naturally. Do you still have my pipe by chance?”

…

Lucifer knew he should apologize to Sam but that boy needed more than just an apology. It wasn’t like Hallmark made “I’m Sorry for Making You Kill Your Friends” cards though they should.

But thinking back on his conversation with Gabriel the night before he knew the first step was to rid Sam of Azazel’s blood. So while Gabriel was getting all the intel from Cas, Lucifer found the Winchesters in the indoor basketball court shooting hoops while Methos and Balthazar watched.

“I don’t get it” Balthazar said to Methos “what’s the point of this game?”

Methos sighed “You are more like your brother than you think.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The Aztecs played a game very similar to this” Methos said “only the losers were sacrificed.”

“Sounds entertaining” Lucifer couldn’t help but say as he stood next to his son.

“It was” Methos nodded “but then we have twisted senses of humor.”

The Winchesters had stopped their game and were staring at them, Dean shaking his head with a sigh.

Lucifer took a breath and approached Sam “I owe you an apology, Sam, that one cannot express in words.”

While Dean looked at Lucifer expectantly, Sam regarded him with a critical eye.

“Gabriel says you would like to have the demon blood removed from your system?”

Sam nodded.

“You can do that?” Dean asked.

“Yep. Right now, if you want, Sam. Once it’s gone, you can be near demon blood without fear of succumbing to your addiction. You will also no longer be suitable to use as my vessel, not that I need you anymore.”

Again, Sam nodded without saying a word.

“Okay then” Lucifer reached out and put a hand on Sam’s chest. He focused on the minute traces of demon blood and pulled it out. His wings expanded as he used his Grace and his eyes glowed.

He stepped back when the process was complete.

“Hey, you’re not making a move on my man are you?” Gabriel stood in the doorway, smirking.

Lucifer rolled his eyes “As if.”

Gabriel went up to Sam “How do you feel?”

“Lighter” Sam said after a minute.

“Thank you, Lucifer” Gabriel said and then he turned to Dean “Cas is in the living room. Think you can pry him away from the Netflix? I think he’s addicted.”

Dean grinned and interlaced his fingers, cracking them “Not a problem.”

…

Dean found Cas sitting cross-legged on the couch, eyes closed and hands folded in prayer. He sat next to him and snaked an arm around his waist. He figured Cas was praying to that Rebecca chick to come on down and fill them in on the situation in the trenches.

Netflix was up on the TV and it looked like Cas meant to watch the John Travolta movie “Michael”. Dean had never seen but by the synopsis it looked hilarious simply because it didn’t sound like Michael at all.

“Hello Dean” Cas opened his eyes.

“Hey babe” Dean kissed his cheek “You praying to Rebecca?”

“Yes. Dean, there’s something you must know about her.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow “She one of your exes or something?”

Cas sighed “Yes. We courted for a while. Longer than I courted Anna.”

“Why didn’t it work out?”

“Same with Anna; she just wasn’t the one for me.”

“Are things gonna be weird?”

“No. Rebecca and I are good friends now. She’s more like a sister.” He took a deep breath “I have one other ex I feel I should inform you about.” By the look on his face, this ex was obviously harder to talk about than Rebecca and Anna.

“Was it a bad break up?”

“Yes, very much so. He’s one of the Fallen…”

“He?”

“Yes, he…”

“He was a stupid twat” Balthazar had walked into the room.

Cas sighed “No he wasn’t Balthazar. Connor and I just had a disagreement.”

“Disagreement?” Balthazar said incredulously “Cassie, you know damn well it was more than just you siding with Michael and him not taking sides at all.”

“Shut up” Cas growled at his brother “just shut up. This is none of your business.”

“I’m your brother, of course it’s my business.”

Dean looked up at the British French hybrid angel “No it’s not.”

Balthazar rose his sculpted eyebrows “I’m sorry, this coming from the man who worries when his brother is at the _library_?”

Cas got to his feet “Balthazar” he said sternly “don’t.”

Balthazar stood practically toe to toe with him “I’m not allowed to disagree with your boyfriend?”

“Hey!” Gabriel had walked in, Sam trailing behind him “there will be no fighting in my house.”

“Sorry Brother Gabriel” the two brothers said.

Gabriel put his hands on his hips “Now what seems to be the problem?”

This was just weird to Dean, Gabriel acting like an adult.

Cas took a breath “I was merely telling Dean of my past relationships and Balthazar interrupted.”

Gabriel arched an eyebrow “I see. Hmm, I know Anna and Rebecca were amicable breakups. I’m gonna guess we were talking about the one I also had a falling out with during Luci’s hissy fit.”

“How do you know this Connor guy?” Dean asked.

“He’s one of my sons.”

“How many kids do you have?” Sam asked him.

“Three alive right now as far as I know” Gabriel answered as if it were honestly no big deal. “Anyway gang, Fitz has taken off to “reacquaint” himself with the world if anyone wonders.”

…

Rebecca arrived a short time later. She had to explain that she was able to resurrect her body to use as a vessel because Mac got that confused shocked look on his face again. She was very beautiful and Sam had to wonder if Cas had a thing for red headed women. And once the group gathered in Gabriel’s “war room” they got down to business.

“Okay, Becca” Gabe said “what’s the buzz?”

She stood at the front of the table the men were seated around, it was not surprisingly round…and made of stone for some reason. “We all believe that Brother Raphael has lost sight of our original mission.”

“To love and protect humans” Gabe nodded “Michael forgot that too.”

“Yes but no one believes he sanctioned the removal of Castiel’s Grace.”

“We don’t believe that either” Gabe and Lucifer said in unison.

“Raph has completely lost his mind” Gabe added.

“Rebecca,” Cas spoke up “has there been any significant change since I’ve been gone?”

“Much I’m afraid. Many on Raphael’s side have begun to question Brother Michael’s ideals.”

“What?” Gabe’s jaw dropped open, as did Cas and Mac’s.

“That may work in our favor” Lucifer said “If Michael were to discover what Raphael’s been up to…” he trailed off.

“Fingers crossed” Gabriel huffed “Continue Becca.”

She took a breath “Certain human souls have been captured by Raphael’s followers. I do not know what Raphael means to do with them.”

“Which ones?” Dean asked.

She looked around the room at them all “I don’t think very many. Seraph Samandriel has a list. He will be here shortly, as soon as he acquires his vessel.”

“So Samandriel was never captured?” Balthazar asked. “Next time I see Dad, I’m going to pop him one.”

“Get in line” Cas grumbled.

“Yes of course” Balthazar nodded “you get first punch.”

A few moments later a young man in a fast food uniform appeared. He looked very familiar to Sam, maybe he’d met the vessel before somewhere. His wings were black like Cas’s only with more apparent blue and some swathes of green.

Cas shot to his feet and pulled the kid into a hug “I’m so glad you’re all right, little brother.”

Balthazar rose too “Gabriel, maybe Ceirdwyn will want to see him.” He joined the hug “You had us worried sick, you little brat.”

“I’m sorry Father lied to you, Castiel. I had no idea.”

“It’s not your fault.”

The group hug ceased and then Sam remembered.

“The kid with the bugs!” he exclaimed “That’s who he looks like. Matt, I think.”

Dean peered at Samandriel “His name tag says “Alfie”.

The young angel blushed “Oh yes. My vessel has been answering to a shortened version of his middle name of late. But his first name is Matthew yes.”

“So, he is the kid from the Native American bug curse?” Sam asked.

Samandriel was silent for a moment as if he were looking inward for answers. “Yes” he said finally “Matthew thanks you for your advice.”

“Which one of us?” asked Dean.

Gabriel cleared his throat “As fun as this is, who’s on the list Salamander?”

Samandriel sighed “It’s…never mind. Very well” he pulled out a scroll and unfurled it “Brother Gabriel, Raphael has taken Heather MacLeod.”

“What?” Gabriel stood “But Connor’s not even involved.”

“She is your daughter-in-law.”

“I’ve never even met her. Juan has I’m sure.”

“He is one of Castiel’s captains” Samandriel said.

“Of course he is.”

“Would you like me to call…?”

“No!” Gabriel said quickly “No, that’s all right. Don’t bother. I’m sure he’s busy. Please continue with the list.”

Sam looked at Gabe with a raised eyebrow. Gabe mouthed back “Later.”

Samandriel looked back the scroll “Sam and Dean, Raphael has taken your parents.”

Sam literally felt the color drain from his face and he found he had no words. Gabriel was at his side in an instant and wrapped his arms around him.

Dean was clearly too furious to act like it. He just stood there, fists clenching and only relaxing somewhat when Cas reached for his hand.

Hermes appeared leaning against the wall but didn’t say anything.

Gabriel broke the silence “Well, at least he only took three people. It could be worse. Rebecca, thank you for coming. I want you to go back Upstairs, keep things going the way they are for now. But I want regular updates.”

“Of course” she nodded, gave Dean an approving smile and was gone.

“Salamander” Gabe said.

The angel sighed “I’d rather you call me Mandy.”

Gabe grinned “Salamander” he repeated “you should visit your mother before going home.”

Sala-uh, Samandriel rolled his eyes and looked at Cas “Do you think Mother will be pleased to see me?”

Cas pulled his little brother into another hug “I know she will. She misses you greatly.”

Gabriel stood and began pacing “Here’s my idea: When we go to retrieve Castiel’s Grace, we’ll free Heather, John, and Mary at the same time.”

“You make it sound so simple, brother” Lucifer leaned back in his chair “Who’s going on Operation RCG?”

“Lucifer, you’re Methos’s father and one of the more powerful archangels. You can restore his Grace.”

“I can?”

“Little stipulation I added when Mikey wasn’t looking.”

“All right; Methos, would you like to be an angel again?”

Methos was staring dumbfounded “Uh, well, I” he looked at Balthazar “I’ll get to keep this body right?”

Gabriel nodded “If your father does it right.”

Hermes pushed off the wall “Dad, that means you can restore Connor’s.”

“Yeah, well, you find out if your brother even wants it.”

“You have an instruction manual to this, Gabriel?” Lucifer asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a lot happened in this chapter. What have we learned? Raphael's a much bigger dick than previously though. Seriously what's wrong with him? Cas used to court Rebecca and, seriously, Connor MacLeod? Connor is Gabriel's son. Weird. Samandriel was never captured; Sachiel lied to Cas. Oh dear. Fitz decided to take off for parts unknown (sorry but I think it's what he'd do) And Methos is gonna be an angel again.  
> Please comment. Let me know if you liked it.


	13. A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Cas talks with his friends, Dean and Sam go to see Bobby and pick up a quick case while they're at it. They split up and Dean is targeted by one of Raph's goons. And that's only the middle of the chapter, cos I'm not that sadistic.

Lucifer and Methos had stepped into another room and Castiel tried desperately to distract himself from the fact Hermes had gone to talk to Connor.

Dean put a hand over his “You okay babe?”

“I don’t know.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Not right now, no.”

Sam was staring at Dean in what seemed to be shock.

“What, Sam?” Dean snapped.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard the words ‘you wanna talk about it’ come out of your mouth.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

A bright light came from the room Lucifer and Methos were in and moments later they walked out. Castiel could see Methos’s halo and wings. Methos’s wings were black with a bronze shimmer to them.

Balthazar got to his feet and smiled “There’s the angel I married.”

They hugged, wings caressing each other.

Gabriel sighed “Now I have to angel-sex proof my house.” Then he looked to Castiel “Cas, maybe you shouldn’t be here if Connor decides to grace us with his presence. I have an idea” he looked at Methos, Balthazar and Duncan.

…

Gabriel’s Munchkins as most of Heaven called them walked along the Vegas Strip at the archangel’s suggestion. He thought the four of them should rekindle their friendship while the Winchesters did their own brother thing. Gabriel and Lucifer waited for Hermes to return with news of Connor and they kept an angelic ear open for war updates.

“Perhaps we ought to take in a show while we’re here” Balthazar said.

“We have more pressing matters, brother. We are only out here now because Gabriel made us.”

“Because he doesn’t think you can handle being near Connor.”

“That is not true. He just wants to explain things to him first.”

“Whatever makes you feel better, brother dear.”

Duncan shoved his way in between them “It is nice out here today.”

Methos regarded him “You’re a glass half full type of person aren’t you, Mac?”

Castiel ran a hand through his hair “We shouldn’t argue. We are supposed to be friends. Perhaps we should speak of the last time we were all together in Heaven.”

Balthazar stretched his arms over his head, exposing some midriff (which Methos looked at licking his lips) “Not the best of days, Castiel.”

“But it might be something the four of us need to talk about.”

“I don’t know, Cas” Methos said. “We all said some horrible things that day.”

Duncan sighed “Maybe that’s why we should talk about it. The Rebellion tore apart our friendship and if we don’t talk about it, we may never be able to repair it.”

“We were voted most likely in our Flight to stay friends forever” Castiel added.

The four had stopped walking and were all looking at each other. Methos and Balthazar facing Castiel and Duncan.

Methos groaned and linked his arm with Balthazar’s “They’re hitting us with a double dose of puppy dog eyes.”

“Good thing Sam isn’t here.”

After a moment the Mates sighed and said “Oh all right.”

“But we get to pick the location” Methos put in.

And that was how they all ended up in one of Vegas’ dens of iniquity. Castiel was not happy and Duncan looked uncomfortable too. And there was glitter everywhere. There was a drink in front of each of them. Castiel was unsure of his constitution now that he was human but he likely would need this for the conversation before them.

…

After the munchkins left to explore the city, Sam and Dean decided they wanted to go see Bobby to let him know about Sam’s resurrection. So Gabriel flew them over and then went back to the house to wait for news on Connor. It was just him and Lucifer.

“We should demote Sachiel when this is over” Gabriel stated his thoughts.

“Strip him of archangel status?” Lucifer arched an eyebrow “I agree. But Thursday needs an archangel.”

“Castiel will take his place. The boy deserves a raise in status.”

Lucifer nodded “Okay.” After a moment he asked “You all right?”

Gabriel didn’t look at him “Why do you ask?”

“What exactly happened between you and Connor?”

“Your temper tantrum” he snapped “drop it.”

Lucifer held up his hands “Okay, okay, sorry.”

Thankfully Hermes showed up right then, with Connor by his side.

“I present to you one Connor MacLeod, wearing the same gosh darn style for nearly thirty years now.”

Connor glared at Hermes “My look is timeless.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, brother dearest.”

Gabriel got to his feet “Hello Connor.”

Connor nodded “Father.”

“I take it you remember.”

“Yes. Where is Duncan?”

“Out with his friends. How are you?”

Connor shrugged “I understand Heather is being held captive in Heaven.”

“Among others.”

“Well” Lucifer said “this is all kinds of uncomfortable.”

…

The first thing Dean said when Bobby opened the door was “I didn’t make a deal.”

Sam smiled at the older hunter “Gabriel saved me.”

So while Sam explained things to Bobby, Dean hung out with Joe.

“Whatchya got?” Dean looked over Joe’s shoulder at his laptop.

“Might have found another case not far from here.”

Well, he needed something to do while Cas was hanging with his friends. “Hit me with it.”

…

 

…

“Man, I fucking hate ghouls” Dean complained as he and Sam entered the cemetery.

“Yeah” Sam agreed.

The sun was just setting, prime ghoul hunting time. Dean regarded his brother “You sure you up for this?”

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair “Dean, I’m fine. You know what’s in Purgatory? Every monster we’ve killed. It wasn’t a nice hike through the woods.”

Dean blinked “Wow. Okay. Run into anyone we know?”

“That vampire Dad killed that one time. Think we should split up?”

“I don’t think so. I mean…”

Sam shot him bitchface #52 “Dean, it’s a big cemetery. I can take care of myself. And if I get into trouble I’ll call Gabe, okay?”

Dean sighed, it would be faster if they split up “Yeah, fine” and he really needed to stop being so over-protective of his brother.

So they split up, against Dean’s better judgment but Sam did have his own angel now. He just had to trust that the little bitch would call said angel if he landed into trouble. And if Dean landed into trouble—well, he didn’t need help. He could always pray to Lucifer, he supposed and he can’t believe he just thought that. There was always Methos, Balthazar wouldn’t care. But he might help just to make Cas happy. After all, Dean would help Gabriel if it made Sam happy. Dammit.

He heard a flutter of wings behind him and he turned drawing his angel blade just in case. “Who the fuck are you?”

The dude was new to him. He was large and actually kind of friendly looking, in a giant teddy bear sort of way—provided that giant teddy bear wasn’t manic depressive. But at the same time the ax he was wielding didn’t really say BFG. Wait, ax? What the…?

The dude swung his ax and Dean blocked it with his blade “I’m guessing you’re one of Raphael’s goons?”

In answer the big guy pushed on his ax and did a weird move Dean had seen Methos do when sparring with Cas. The blade flew out of Dean’s hands and he fell on his ass. Son of a bitch. He scrambled out of the way as the ax came down. He avoided it, barely.

“Man of few words, huh? Wanna at least tell me your name if you’re gonna kill me, big guy?” Dean got to his feet and kept dodging the swing of the ax till he backed into a headstone. Well fuck.

The ax connected with his middle. Shit. Not good. He pulled out his gun and shot at the guy. His face contorted in pain and he fell back, taking the ax with him. Not an angel then, not currently anyway.

Dean stumbled away, pressing his hands to his wound, he needed to pray to someone before he died. He was losing blood too fast and he was pretty sure he was holding in his intestines. All he could think about was Sammy and Cas. Cas.

He needed to hear Cas’s voice. He took out his phone and called his angel.

“Dean?” Cas answered “are you okay?”

“Send angel to, to” fuck, he couldn’t remember where he was.

“Dean?” Cas was sounding panicked now “Dean, what happened?”

“Somethin’ stupid. Cas, baby…” he tripped, fell and everything went dark.

…

He came back to awareness slowly; it was like sinking in warm mud and he felt safe, like he felt whenever Dad hugged him tight.

“Dean? Dean!” someone was shaking him. The size of the hands alone told him it was his brother.

Dean opened his eyes with a gasp and sat up. Holy shit. He felt…well, he couldn’t quite describe it.

Kneeling in front of him, Sam was staring at him with wide eyes “Dean” he said slowly “are you okay?” for some reason Sam was all glowy. Dean must have hit his head pretty hard.

He put a hand to his head “What happened?”

“I’m not sure. Cas prayed to Gabe in a panic, said you were hurt.” He briefly broke his intense gaze from Dean’s face and looked at the slash mark in Dean’s shirt.

Dean felt it, the wound had closed completely. The fuck? “I, uh, did Gabriel heal me?”

“No. I just found you” he was staring at Dean’s face again, more specifically at his eyes. “Gabe’s watching over that immortal.”

“Then I don’t know what happened Sammy” his voice sounded far away, even to himself and his entire body was shaking. He felt so weird. And Sam was still glowing “Sammy, maybe it’s a concussion but why are you all shiny?”

“Gabriel!” he shouted over his shoulder.

The archangel appeared instantly. Holy fuck. Dean could see his wings, big, white and kinda glittery. He was also glowing brighter than Sam and “Sammy, your boyfriend’s fucking huge.”

“Oh Father” Gabriel knelt in front of him “Dean, I need you to concentrate, okay? Concentrate on my human form okay? And what Sam looks like.”

“Sam, you’re all shiny and you have Fabio hair or Samson. Hey, think you’d lose your powers if you cut it?” he chuckled. Why was he thinking about that?

“Okay, he’s delirious” Gabriel put two fingers to his forehead and everything went dark again.

…

With a strength he didn’t look like he possessed, he picked up Dean and carried him bridal style.

“Gabe” Sam stood too “his eyes were glowing like an angel’s.”

“I know, I saw.”

“What…?”

“I don’t know. Hold on to my arm.”

Sam did as instructed and they were back in Gabe’s living room.

“Dean!” Cas shot up from the couch “What…?”

“Question of the night” Gabe laid Dean down “he’ll be all right. Lucifer, what’d you do with Silas?”

“What you said. Why does Dean have a halo?”

“We’ll figure it out when he wakes up. We need to question Silas. Cas, stay with Dean.”

But Cas had already sat on the couch, putting Dean’s head in his lap.

“I found your dungeon” Lucifer said.

“You mean the basement?”

“Whatever. I have Duncan and Connor guarding him. Methos was rather uncomfortable.”

“Sam, you wanna join the interrogation or stay out here?” Gabe asked him.

“How long till Dean wakes up?”

“Shouldn’t be too long.”

“I will let you know when he wakes” Cas said, running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Yeah, okay” and Sam followed the two archangels to the basement.

The MacLeods were standing against a wall and the immortal, Silas was incased in a large block of ice.

Gabriel sighed “Lucifer, first of all, I said on ice not in ice. Second of all, it’s a metaphor, numbnuts!”

“Oh” Lucifer cocked his head innocently “well, his head’s free.”

…

Even though Castiel lacked his Grace he could still see the halos and wings of other angels. Dean had a halo now. It did not make sense. His clothes where soaked with his own blood but there was no wound.

Dean stirred and groaned.

“Dean?”

“Cas?” his eyes opened and they shone angelic blue “Whoa, baby.” He looked around “How’d I get here?”

“Gabriel.”

Dean sat up and crawled into Castiel’s lap “Why does everyone keep glowing?”

“You’re seeing things the way an angel does when he’s emotional in some way or not concentrating.”

Dean’s brows furrowed “How do I turn it off?”

“Focus on what I look like in human form and blink a few times. Calm down.”

Dean blinked and took a few deep breaths. His eyes returned to their sparkling green. “That’s better. What the hell’s going on?”

“That’s a very good question.” Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s stomach over the slash in his shirt “were you killed?”

“I should’ve been. My guts were spilling out…”

Castiel cringed “I didn’t need to know that part.”

“Sorry. Sam said Gabe didn’t heal me. Where are they by the way?”

“In the basement interrogating Silas.”

“Silas? That the dude with the ax?”

“Yes. It’s most unusual because Silas has been dead for fourteen years.” For Dean’s benefit Castiel was trying to keep calm, though he wanted to storm downstairs and kill the immortal himself.

“Huh. That is weird. Uh, before he attacked me I heard angel wings but I didn’t see who dropped him off.”

“That’s all right. How are you feeling?”

“So fucking weird” he buried his face in Castiel’s shoulder “I keep seeing these things in my head.”

“What do you see?”

“Like meteor showers and shit and fuck…what’s with the babbling?”

“Babbling?”

“Yeah, it…it sounds like Enochian but it’s going too fast.”

Castiel closed his eyes, his Grace may be gone but he was still tuned into angel radio. The angels were speaking of the war. “It doesn’t matter, right now. Just try to ignore it. Come, I promised Sam I’d let him know when you woke.”

…

They entered the basement just as Gabriel was saying “OR I could sic Castiel on you. I’m sure he’s very upset that you killed his boyfriend.”

Silas was incased in a block of ice, except for his head, and his eyes went wide as he saw Dean.

Gabriel turned and regarded them “Feeling better, Dean?”

Dean shrugged. “He say anything?”

“Nope.”

Duncan sighed and walked closer to Silas “Would you talk to Methos?”

“He killed me” Silas growled.

“He didn’t want to” Duncan spoke gently “you didn’t give him much of a choice. You should have seen him afterwards. He was a wreck.”

Silas’ face relaxed a little “Okay. I’ll talk to Methos. But _only_ him.”

…

“I don’t want to see him” Methos’s arms were crossed and his wings pressed close to his body.

“He’ll only talk to you” Lucifer told him.

“He was your favorite, wasn’t he?” Duncan asked.

“Why do you think he doesn’t want to see him?” Balthazar said, arm around his mate “I’m sure if it were Kronos or Caspian down there, he’d interrogate the hell out of them.”

Gabriel sighed “Come on, Methos. Maybe you can talk sense into him. He was such a good little boy once. I can’t even tell you how ashamed I am to call Kronos descended from me.”

“It’s obvious he has his angelic memories” Lucifer drawled “maybe he regrets all that killing. You know, he was never the sharpest tool in the shed.”

“I know that” Methos snapped “Kronos had him convinced all those people were the bad guys.”

“See” Lucifer and Gabriel said as one.

“Shouldn’t we be figuring out why Dean seems to be turning into an angel?”

“We’ll do that while you’re talking to Silas.”

…

Dean stared at the angels. “What? How can I be turning into an angel?” his back was hurting like a son of a bitch but he refused to let it show.

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair “God likes you? I don’t know. I haven’t been His messenger for centuries.”

“Wait” Lucifer held up a finger “remember the story? Dad always planned on one day turning a human into an angel. We always thought it would be the Righteous Man if it ever happened.”

“You gotta be kidding me” Dean sank onto the couch next to Cas.

“Oh yeah” Gabriel tapped his chin “well how about that. I guess Dad finally decided to make good. I guess I could try and seek Revelation, find out more.”

“This is good though” Balthazar put in “Dean can come with us on Operation RCG and Free POWs. As Castiel’s Mate he’ll be drawn to his Grace.”

“That’s a good point” Lucifer nodded.

Cas sighed “I think it would be pertinent to discuss how Dean feels about all this.”

Almost at the same time Sam said “What do you think Dean would be the angel of?”

Like a lightning bolt, it came to Dean “Patron Angel of Hunters” He blinked rapidly to get rid of the sudden angel vision “Whoa. I have no idea where that came from.”

Gabriel nodded “That makes so much sense. I’m gonna go see if I can get a hold of Dad.”

Lucifer patted his shoulder “Go tell it on the mountain, brother.”

Gabriel glared at him and disappeared.

_So Dean, can you hear me?_

Dean jumped up “Son of a bitch! Sam, did you just _pray_ to me?”

Sam smiled “It worked. That is so awesome.”

“Awesome? I didn’t sign up for this. What the hell am I supposed to do as angel?”

“You already said” Balthazar pointed out “patron angel of hunters. Your task is to help hunters.”

Dean was getting dizzy “I, uh, I think I’m gonna go lie down for a while.”

Cas stood but Lucifer beat him to it “I’ll take him. Let me know when Methos is done with Silas.” An instant later they were in Dean and Cas’s room.

Dean flopped down on the bed “Thanks.”

Lucifer sat down next to him “Nobody signed up to be an angel, Dean. But here we are. You’ll still have free will if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Dean rolled over on his stomach—his back was damn near murdering him “Why the fuck didn’t God ask me if I wanted this?”

“Maybe he did. You just don’t remember. But look at it this way: you won’t die, if you’re lucky and you’ll get to keep killing monsters and things, free to come and go between Heaven and Earth as you please.”

That had its appeal, Dean had to admit.

“And” Luc continued “you’ll be able to stay with Castiel. You won’t be confined to the human side of Heaven.”

Also appealing, the thought of him and Cas together forever and fighting the good fight. “What about Sam?” he couldn’t forget about his brother after all.

“Sam will go to Heaven when he dies which, if Gabriel has anything to do with it, won’t be for a very long time. And you’ll be able to visit him whenever you want. I think your wings are growing in.”

Well that would explain why it felt like his back was ripping apart between his shoulder blades. “Fuck” he moaned.

Luc patted his ankle “I’ll leave you alone. Come out when you’re done.”

No sooner had Luc left that Dean heard a soft “Hi Dean” from over by the window.

Chuck stood there, dressed in white pants and shirt and looking cleaner and more sober than ever before.

Dean stared at him “Chuck?”

The short man nodded “That’s one of my names, yes.”

The realization hit Dean like a semi “Holy fuck, you’re God aren’t you?” and he wondered why the thought hadn’t occurred to him before.

Chuck nodded again “That’s me and I’d appreciate it if you’d watch your language.”

Dean’s eyes were wide and mouth agape “You’ve been God this whole time?” and he realized he was currently not in pain.

“Yep” Chuck/God took a step closer “No one is ever in pain in my presence unless I want them to be.”

Dean blinked “But…why…?”

“Why pretend to be a prophet? Why stay out of the Apocalypse? Why date Becky?”

“Yeah, all those things. Seriously dude, what the hell?”

“Oh, I like to walk among humans and being a prophet, well that was sort of getting involved. Not to mention bringing both Castiel and Gabriel back to life. As for Becky,” he shrugged “all part of the act. Besides she was way too obsessed with your brother and her favorite Tiny Toon is Elmyra.”

That did not surprise Dean at all. “Why, uh, why mess with me and Sam so much?”

“Oh Dean” Chuck/God chuckled “I mess with everyone—it’s just some have more interesting lives than others.”

“So Free Will is just an illusion?”

“No of course not. It’s very real. Remember when you and Castiel left the Beautiful Room? I certainly didn’t plan that. Even the angels have Free Will—Lucifer was just the first one to use it. Shame it led to such a temper tantrum.”

“Temper tantrum?” Dean sputtered.

“Yeah. Aren’t you gonna ask me why you’re turning into an angel?”

Dean sighed “Yeah, what’s up with that?”

“I want you to.”

Dean’s brows furrowed “What makes you think I deserve this?”

Chuck/God took another step closer “I guess you won’t accept ‘My word is absolute’ as an answer, huh? Didn’t think so. Dean, you have the right stuff. You’re righteous, brave, loyal to those you love, you have leadership skills, you know how to follow orders—those are all angel traits. If you don’t want to be one, I can turn you back.”

“Seriously though, why me?” Dean wasn’t worth it. Sammy deserved it more than him. Dean was just a screw up.

“You’re lack of self-worth astonishes even me and I wrote you” God sighed. “I know your brother doesn’t want to live forever. He’s perfectly content dying an old man and then going to Heaven where he can still be with Gabriel if he wants. I’m sure Jessica is willing to share. But all those things Lucifer told you that you can do and have, you can. Back and forth between Heaven and Earth, be with Castiel and hunt to your heart’s content. As patron angel of hunters you’ll answer prayers and you can command your own little unit to help you.”

Dean had one more question “Why can’t you just fix everything yourself?”

“Would my children learn if I just snapped my fingers? No, they made these mistakes, they need to fix them and you can help. So what do you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have ended this chapter with Dean being gutted but I figured ya'll wouldn't appreciate that too much. I know I wouldn't have. So I figured another good place to end it was where it does. Don't worry, there's much more to come. Still got that dick Raphael to deal with.  
> Also, like Methos I like Silas which is why I used him here. I didn't want to deal with Kronos or Caspian.  
> Please comment. What do you think Dean will decide?  
> Oh and as soon as I'm done here I'll putting up an edition of Time Stamps. Just a brief little thing about what Cas, Methos, Duncan and Balthy talked about in the strip joint.


	14. Flying Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts angel lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time, but it ends at a good spot.

Methos paced as he told them what Silas had said “Raphael resurrected him. He doesn’t know why specifically. Raphael ordered him to kill Dean and didn’t tell him why.”

“What would be the point of killing Dean?” Connor asked.

“There is no point” Balthazar drawled “he keeps coming back to life anyway.”

“Why won’t you let me sit with Dean?” Castiel demanded. Again.

Lucifer sighed “Because you’re human at the moment. It wouldn’t be wise for you to be near him when the transformation is complete. How many times must I explain this?”

“I understand where he’s coming from” Sam said and sighed heavily “but Cas, he’s right. You know Dean wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

Gabriel reappeared right then, dressed in traditional archangel garb.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow “What’s with the getup?”

“I got my job back” Gabriel grinned “Did I miss anything?”

“Not really. You spoke to Father?”

“Yes. First of all He says we need to learn from our own mistakes so He’s not going to snap His fingers and fix all this. We dug this hole, blah, blah…very disappointed, blah, blah…”

“What about Dean?” Sam asked.

“Seraph, first class” Dean walked into the room. His wings were black with shades of dark green and gold. “Hi, Dean Winchester, Patron Angel of Hunters, nice to meet ya.”

Both Sam and Castiel got to their feet “Dean.”

“How does _he_ automatically get promoted to seraph, first class?” Balthazar asked incredulously.

“When was the last time _you_ saved the world?” Castiel snapped at him before pulling Dean into a hug. “Your wings are magnificent, my love.”

“Thanks Cas” Dean kissed the top of his head “can’t wait to see yours.”

“All right” Gabriel clapped his hands “time to start angel lessons. Who wants to go flying?”

Dean clutched at Castiel “Sorry did you say flying?”

Sam cleared his throat “Gabe, it’s been a long day and it’s after midnight, maybe those of us who need sleep, you know, should.”

Gabriel looked at the clock on the wall “Oh would you look at the time.”

“Sounds good to me” Dean said “I want Cas to be there during this flying thing and…”

“All right fine” Gabriel waved a hand “but we’re all waking up when I say we’re waking up.”

…

Sam joined Dean, Gabe and Cas on the roof not long after sunrise. He just had to see Dean’s flying lesson. It may have been daylight but no one who shouldn’t, would be able to see them thanks to Gabriel’s magic.

“Though” Gabe had said “I would love to show that atheist magician across the street a thing or two one of these days.”

“Can’t we get Cas’s Grace back first so he could teach me?” Dean asked, sounding much like he did the time they went on that plane.

Gabriel rolled his eyes “You have to help us get it back, dummy. But problem solved” he snapped his fingers and a pair of winged sandals appeared on Cas’s feet. “Try those out, Cassie.”

Cas looked down “How do these work?”

“Just like regular wings. Want me to push you off?”

Cas glared at him “I am perfectly capable of flying on my own thank you” he marched over to the edge.

“Be careful, babe” Dean said.

“Always dear” Cas took a breath and leapt off the roof. He floated in mid-air “Quite interesting. But Hermes has wings doesn’t he?”

“Yeah” Gabriel rose into the air “but he doesn’t show ‘em all the time and he likes to tinker. Come on Dino, first thing’s first, spread your wings.”

“Uh, how?” Dean stepped back, close to Sam, almost as if he expected Sam to protect him.

Gabe spun around and did a summersault in the air “Whoo, I haven’t done this in way too long. Dean, your wings are like your other limbs. How do you move your arms?”

“I just move ‘em.”

“Exactly Dino.”

Cas took a few minutes to get used to the sandals and then flew back to Dean “I won’t let you fall Dean. Do you trust me?” he held out his hand.

Dean took the offered hand “You know I do, baby.”

“Keep your eyes on me, pumpkin.”

Pumpkin? How cute.

Cas pulled Dean close to him and rose back into the air. Gabriel appeared next to Sam “Wanna ride, muffin?”

Sam grinned “Hell yeah.” He took Gabe’s hand and found himself floating. “This is amazing” he laughed “thanks cupcake.”

“I’ve flown you before.”

“Yeah, but that was in Hell, didn’t have the best view.”

“True.” He held Sam close as they rose higher. Sam looked over at the other two. Dean was still clinging to Cas but his wings were spread out and Cas was murmuring what was probably reassurances in his ear. “Aw” Gabe said “aren’t those two just the beesknees? Seriously though Sam, why is your brother so afraid of flying? You’d think it’d be fire that would give him panic attacks.”

Sam sighed “Yeah, I don’t know. I don’t really care for fire.”

Gabe rubbed his back “I know muffin, I’m sorry. At least you don’t remember that night.”

“Yeah, I wish Dean didn’t. I mean he was only four. I don’t even know if he had nightmares.”

“He did. But the poor little guy shoved everything down so your dad wouldn’t worry and because you were more important to him.”

Sam felt his eyes prickle, whether from the desert air or not he couldn’t tell “Fuck,” he bent down and rested his head on top of Gabe’s.

…

The wind was catching in Dean’s wings but he still refused to let go of Castiel. “Dean, my love, you will not fall if you let go.”

“Yeah, not chancing it” he hadn’t looked anywhere except Castiel’s face.

“How did you learn to swim?”

“Uh, I was maybe five and a half. I remember, we didn’t start moving around so much till Sammy was like a year. Anyway, it was summer and Dad decided it was time I learn to swim, really swim. We, uh, had this little kiddie pool at the house before…you know, everything. Anyway, so we went to the pool at the apartment we were living at and he just threw me in the shallow end. When I managed that, he threw me in the deep end.”

While Dean had been talking Castiel slowly loosened his old on Dean till he wasn’t holding on anymore and it was Dean keeping them up. “He just threw you in? What if you’d drowned?”

“He was right there. He wasn’t gonna let anything happen to me. I think it’s how his step-dad taught him.”

“Is that how you taught Sam?”

“Uh, no, I taught him gradually you know. He didn’t want to be thrown in so I held him steady while he learned to float first. Wasn’t long before he was jumping in himself.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I stopped controlling the sandals.”

“You what?” and they began plummeting towards the ground.

“Dean, concentrate! You can do this!”

Dean’s eyes were shut tight and he spread his wings, catching the wind again just before they hit the ground. Fortunately Dean had still been holding onto Castiel.

“You guys all right?” Gabe called as he and Sam came towards them.

Castiel’s heart was pumping erratically “That was actually very unpleasant. I’d forgotten how much I dislike falling.”

“See!” Dean cried, eyes still closed “it’s not fun!”

“All right, that’s it” Gabriel said “Dean, I swear I will take you up to the clouds and throw you off. Do you want that? Cas, tell him how I teach fledglings how to fly.”

“Come on Dean,” Sam said “how would it look for the patron angel of hunters to be afraid of flying? Besides you’re immortal now.”

Dean opened his eyes and glared at his brother “All right, fine.” Still holding on to Castiel he rose quickly up into the air.

“That’s it, Dean” Castiel smiled “you wanna try solo?”

With determination, Dean nodded “Yeah, you good?”

“I am” he got out of Dean’s grip and floated beside him “Would you like to race?”

Dean smirked “Yeah, let’s do this!”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Operation: Retrieve Castiel's Grace.


	15. Operation: Retrieve Castiel's Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what it says on the tin, at least the first part of it anyway. Also Dean reunites with his parents.

“Okay” Gabriel paced in front of the group going with him to Heaven to get Cas’s Grace and free the POWs. Connor, Methos, Balthazar and Dean all stood patiently, well as patiently as possible for them. “This is a covert mission. Becca says the POWs are being held in Heaven’s prison but she doesn’t know about Castiel’s Grace. That’s what we need Dean for. Dean, you’ll be able to sense it. Balthy, I want you to go with him, you’ve been in Heaven more recently than the rest of us and the rest of us will get the souls freed.”

Dean and Balthazar both grimaced.

Gabriel rolled his eyes “And I expect you two to get along. You both love Cas don’t you?”

Their shoulders sagged and they nodded.

“’Kay good. Dean, you know how to manifest your blade?”

In response Dean did just that.

Gabriel nodded “Good. Okay, gang, let’s go.”

“Wait” Castiel shot up from where he was sitting and hugged Dean “Be careful.”

Sam did the same for Gabriel.

“We’ll be fine, muffin” Gabriel patted his cheek and kissed him softly. “Be back before you know it.”

Dean kissed Castiel soundly “I expect a rematch when you angel up.”

Castiel chuckled “You will lose.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Castiel hugged his brother next “Don’t do anything stupid.”

Balthazar ran a wing over Castiel’s arm “Love you too, brother dear. I won’t let anything happen to your pet.”

“Hey!” Dean exclaimed.

“Behave boys” Lucifer drawled.

“All right, all right, let’s go” Gabriel said “we stay together till we get there.”

“Dean” Sam went up to him “if you see Mom and Dad…”

Dean put a hand on Sam’s arm “I know Sammy, I will” he pulled him into a hug “try not to kill Luc while we’re gone.”

“I’ll do my best.”

…

“I still don’t get how I know this but I think it’s that way” Dean pointed when they were alone.

The group had entered the Heavens at Castiel’s favorite since it was one that wasn’t often looked at.

“Right” Balthazar said “well, the scenery will change as we move along.”

“Is there an angel side of Heaven?”

“Yes, but it’s best to walk to it or we’ll be sensed. There is a place where the Graces of fallen angels are kept, it could be there or more likely it’s somewhere in Raphael’s compound. We’ll have to tread carefully.”

“Oh shit, what if he’s wearing it?”

“Don’t say such things, it’s depressing. Come on.”

Just as they started moving they were surrounded by angels. Balthazar sighed “Well perhaps it was a bad idea to come to this Heaven. My mistake.”

“Ya think?!” Dean glared at him.

…

Considering they were vastly outnumbered Dean and Balthazar went peacefully. They were marched into the bowels of Heaven’s jail.

“Why are you taking us to maximum security?” Balthazar demanded.

“Shut up” one of the guards shoved him.

“Dean?”

Dean turned “Dad?”

His dad stood behind a set of bars “Dean, what…”

“Keep moving” one of the guards shoved him.

Dean shoved back and broke away, scrambling to the cell containing his dad. It wasn’t just his dad in there “Mom?”

The guard grabbed his wings.

“Hey asshat, watch the feathers!”

“Timothy” Sachiel walked down the hall “put Dean and Balthazar in John and Mary’s cell.”

“But sir…”

“That’s an order.”

Dean and Balthazar were shoved into the cell.

“Sachiel,” Michael was in the cell across from them “You will release us all at once.”

“I am sorry, Brother Michael but…”

“Dad!” Balthazar interrupted, pressed up against the bars “How could you betray us? Do you know what Raphael did to Castiel? He took his Grace! How could you let that happen?”

Sachiel stood in front the cell “I had no choice.”

“Yes, you bloody did!”

“Behave yourself son and you won’t be killed.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Balthazar shouted as his father walked away. “Dad, come back here! I’m not fucking done with you!”

“You will be punished for this Sachiel!” Michael shouted.

Dean peered across the hall “Where’s Adam?” he demanded of Michael.

Michael, still in the form of Adam, sighed “With his mother. I am not as cruel as you were led to believe. I sent his soul back to Heaven when I took control of his body.” He was in Adam’s body but with the addition of large black and silver wings.

“Dean?” John got his attention “what’s going on?”

Dean turned to his parents, both looking at him in shock. “Guys, I’m so sorry you got dragged into this.”

“Dragged into what?” John said “what the hell’s going on? Are you dead?”

“No, not this time.”

“Not this time?” Mary finally spoke “have you died before?”

Dean shrugged “Eh, once or twice.”

Dean took a breath and hugged his mom. Mary hugged him back tightly.

“Oh Dean, baby” she sounded on the verge of tears “I’m so sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, Mama” the name he called her when he was little slipped out and he really didn’t mind.

She stepped back and looked up at him “You got so tall.”

Dean gave a wet chuckle “You should see Sammy. Kid’s a giant.”

“Dean” John’s arms were crossed.

“God turned me into an angel.”

“God knows why” Balthazar muttered.

“Shut up” Dean snapped at him.

“You sure the others didn’t get caught too?” Dean asked him.

“If Methos were in here, I’d be able to tell. I’m Balthazar by the way” he waggled his fingers at John and Mary.

“How is Sammy?” Mary asked Dean.

“He’s good, happy even.” He wasn’t gonna tell them about Gabe unless Sam said it was okay “He sends his love. He’s uh still human, still alive.” Except for those times that he died but Dean really didn’t wanna talk about that. There was something he wanted to get off his chest as long as he had his father in the same room though “Dad, does Mom know you raised us into hunting?”

Mary sighed “He told me, Dean. I’m not happy about it but it is my fault for never telling your dad about it in the first place.”

“God, what is with your family and everyone blaming themselves?” Balthazar muttered.

Everyone ignored him.

“Michael?” Balthazar asked the archangel “why are you in here?”

The eldest Archangel sighed deeply “I realized that the only way the Apocalypse was prevented was because Father wished it. I tried talking sense into Raphael but he’s…”

“Lost his mind” Dean and Balthazar finished.

“Yes and I was weakened from Hell. I could not stop him.”

“This is getting ridiculous” Dean muttered.

“Methos, Gabriel and Connor are still out there and they’re supposed to be coming here anyway” said Balthazar.

“Connor?” said a voice in the cell to their right.

Balthazar’s eyes widened “Yes. Oh, right, you’re Heather MacLeod aren’t you? Wife of Connor MacLeod.”

“Yes. How is my Connor able to come here? Has he died?”

“No, luv, he hasn’t. He’s an angel too.”

Heather sighed “Aye, I always had a feeling my Connor was an angel.”

Dean stepped up to the bars “Hey, douchebag” he called to Michael.

Michael sighed exasperatedly “Dean, now that you’re an angel, you could stand to have a little more respect for me.”

“You want my respect, you earn it. Is there any way to get out of here?”

“Not without the key, I’m afraid.”

“Anna escaped.”

“She did not” said a voice next to Michael’s cell. “It was Zachariah who released her.”

“Who are you?”

“I am Gadreel.”

“Gadreel is the guard who let Lucifer into the Garden of Eden” Balthazar explained “He’s been imprisoned ever since.”

Dean managed to get a look at Gadreel. An angel’s true form was hard to describe, even to another angel, especially one as new as Dean. The only things Dean could really notice about the dude were his white wings and brown eyes.

A sound coming from the ceiling brought Dean out of his thoughts. “What the fuck?”

“Dean Michael” Mary admonished.

Oh yeah, that was his middle name, damn it.

A ceiling tile in the hallway moved and then Gabriel dropped down from it “Why they made me do it when Methos is skinnier than me and as for your husband” he pointed in the direction of Heather “I don’t know. Hi, I’m Gabriel, Connor’s father.” He sighed at the sight of Dean and Balthazar “really guys? You didn’t even get Cas’s Grace yet.”

“I know” Dean groaned “but I think it’s in this building somewhere.”

“Yeah, that makes sense” he turned around “Mikey, piss off Raphie did ya?”

“He’s gone mad. I assume you have a way to get us out of here?”

“Now, now big brother, you know what happens when you assume.”

“Gabriel!” Dean barked and suddenly fluent in Enochian he added “Do you want to keep dating my brother?” after all he wasn’t even ready to tell his parents about him and Cas, no way was he gonna spill the beans about Sam.

Gabriel sighed and turned to Michael “You know, all the seraphs are gonna look up to him.”

“Perhaps that was father’s intention. Perhaps I’ve been wrong in my management style.”

Gabriel gasped over dramatically “No! Really?”

“Gabriel” Michael pinched the bridge of his nose “I’m on your side now. We must find a way to end this.”

“What if I wanna leave you in there? Luci told me he was protecting Sam from you.”

“What now?” Dean asked.

“My actions are regrettable. I was not in the best frame of mind.”

“Gabriel” Balthazar whined “why are you stalling?”

“Waiting for the diversion” he plucked a feather from his wings and set to picking the lock on Heather’s cell “Sorry dudes, daughter-in-law first.”

“You can pick a lock with a feather?” Dean asked.

“Only an archangel’s battle feathers are strong enough.”

“Battle feathers?”

“More angel lessons when this nonsense is over Dean.”

Michael was the last to be freed and as soon as he was he took the feather from Gabriel and unlocked Gadreel’s cell.

Gabriel stared “Uh, what are you doing?”

Michael sighed heavily “All he did was listen to Lucifer, life imprisonment was not the correct punishment. I realize that now.” The cell door swung open “My sincerest apologies, Gadreel. I do not expect you to forgive me.”

“I already have.”

“Well, fine, good” said Gabriel “you on our side?”

“Always.”

“All right then.”

“Brother” said Michael “what is the distraction?”

“Wait for it. By the way, Mikey, we’re demoting Sachiel. We figure Castiel should be the new Archangel of Thursday.”

Michael nodded “Yes, I concur. When his Grace is returned he shall receive archangel status.”

The lights started flickering.

“That’s our cue” Gabriel said “Follow me. And Dean, can you get a read on the general vicinity of Cas’ Grace?”

Dean closed his eyes “I think it’s below us.”

“That would make sense” Michael said “that is where we keep the Graces of fallen angels.”

“We’re headed that way anyhow” said Gabriel, taking Heather’s arm. Let’s go.”

“Dean” John said “how do you know where this Grace is?”

Dean’s eyes practically bugged out “uh…”

Balthazar sniggered “Yeah, Dean, you wanna tell Mommy and Daddy?”

“Balthazar” Gadreel said sternly “behave.”

“Uncle Gadreel, you’ve been here since I was a teenager. I don’t have to listen to you.”

Dean looked at him “He’s your uncle?”

“Cassie’s too. He’s Dad’s brother.”

The group entered a tunnel that Gabriel had made appear in the wall.

“Dean” Cas’ voice entered his head “I hope everything is going well. I thought I would check in. Duncan’s made us dinner and Mother and Aunt Grace have joined us. They send their love. They are talking of baking a pie.”

“Guys” Dean said “we should hurry. Ceirdwyn and Grace are making pie.”

“How do you know?” asked Gabriel.

“Cas just prayed to me.”

“Oh. Pie’s not the only reason you wanna get back quickly.”

“Can we get somewhere safe first?”

“Yeah. Dean, as soon as we get Cas’ Grace fly back to him.”

“If he wishes to keep his vessel in tact” Michael put in “then he must not smash the container. He must simply open it and allow his Grace to flow back into him.”

Dean nodded “Right.”

The group came to another doorway.

Gabriel knocked to the tune of “Shave and a Haircut.” Moments later the answering “Two bits” came from the other side and the door opened, revealing a female angel who looked like a high powered attorney or something. “Quickly, we don’t have much time.”

“Mother?” Balthazar gasped.

“Balthazar” the woman nodded.

“Naomi” Gabriel said “we need the room that stores Grace.”

“I can show you.”

“Dean, Balthazar, go with her. We’ll get the humans back to the Human Side.”

“Okay” Dean turned to his parents and took a deep breath “Mom, Dad, I’m bisexual and Castiel is my boyfriend.”

John was thankfully shocked into silence but Mary smiled “Are you happy?”

Dean sighed in relief “Very. I love him and he loves me.”

“Then that’s all that matters” Mary hugged him “I want to meet him.”

“You will.”

“Give your brother a big hug from me and my love.”

“I will, Mama.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How 'bout that, huh? Michael's realized Raphael's lost his mind. And I bet you didn't expect Gadreel to show up.  
> Now, you may be wondering why the immortals don't have more angelic names. That is a fair question and it will be addressed in the third part of the Amazing Grace trilogy: Right Here in Heaven, as that story will deal more with angel life and have more flashbacks to the childhood of Castiel and his friends.


	16. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dean and Balz are getting Cas' grace back we check in with the gang still on Earth. Cas talks to Silas. Dean comes back with Cas' grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter but it ends at a good spot I think. Also I'm sorry the update took so long.

Castiel leaned against his mother on the couch. They were all watching _The Adventures of Milo and Otis_. Castiel was enraptured with it. Sam seemed to be enjoying it as well but it was difficult to tell with him.

Cas looked over at where Sam was sitting in a recliner “Sam, do you think Dean would enjoy this film?”

Sam smiled slightly “He would never admit it but probably, yeah.”

Lucifer had helped himself to a second helping of the beef stroganoff Duncan had prepared “Why are we watching a movie about a cat and a dog? They’re not even talking.”

“Shush” Grace slapped his shoulder “the narrator’s talking for them. It’s a sweet movie and there’s a lesson to be learned.”

Cas picked up the remote and paused the movie “Did anyone take a bowl down to Silas?”

Lucifer blinked “Why?”

Cas rolled his eyes and got to his feet “I’ll do it. He is no longer encased in the ice, correct?”

“Right” Duncan nodded.

“I’ll go with you” Sam volunteered, getting to his feet.

“I’m sure I can manage.”

“I know. It’s not that.”

So Sam followed him first to the kitchen to make a bowl for Silas and together they made their way to the basement.

“What is it Sam?” Cas asked him.

“How are you doing?”

“I am fine. You?”

“Yeah fine. Just, how long do you think it’ll take?”

“It is difficult to say. Time works differently in Heaven, as in Hell. A few hours here could be days up there.”

“Wow.”

“I prayed to Dean” and there were words he’d never thought he’d say “told him there was pie. I was hoping that would get his attention.”

Sam patted his shoulder “I’m sure it did, Cas. He was probably just in the middle of something.”

“Yes” he opened the door into the area where Silas was kept and set the bowl before him “I imagine you’re hungry.”

The immortal was chained to the wall. It might as well be a dungeon in all honesty. “Thank you” Silas picked up the bowl “I remember you always being kind, Castiel.”

“I share the sentiment about you, Silas.” Castiel produced a plastic spork from his pocket and handed it to him. “I do not find this utensil to be very helpful myself but it was stated earlier that you are not to have metal.”

“Of course” Silas took it. “Ah, beef stroganoff. It has been many years since I’ve enjoyed this dish.” He took a bite.

“May I ask you something, Silas?”

“Certainly.”

“You were a good angel. Why did you follow Kronos on Earth?”

Silas looked contemplative for a moment “He said it was right and Methos protected me. Kronos did not want me along at first.”

“I see. You would not have gone had Methos not been there.”

“I don’t think I would have.”

“You understand now that killing people is wrong.”

“Castiel” Lucifer appeared behind him “nobody said you could talk to him.”

Castiel turned around “How…?” but then he saw Sam. “Did you pray to Lucifer?” He didn’t give Sam a chance to answer and stalked passed him, back up the stairs.

Sam scrambled after him “Cas, I just wasn’t sure if you should be talking to him.”

Castiel turned on the stairs to face him and to briefly be equal with his height “Silas is harmless, you know what the others have said of him.”

“Yeah, he looks harmless but he was also brainwashed by this Kronos dude. It takes a long time to come back from that kind of conditioning. Besides, he killed Dean…”

Castiel turned back up the stairs “I’m aware of what he did.” As he neared the main floor, the sound of wings caused him to pick up his pace.

…... ... ... 

Dean stared at the room in awe, it was practically glowing angel blue “Just how many fallen angels are there?”

“It’s not just the Grace of the Fallen that is kept in here” Naomi explained; “an angel’s Grace is never truly destroyed, even if they die. An angel dies, this is where their Grace goes, until God decides to use it again.”

“So Anna and Uriel are in here somewhere?”

“Most likely” Balthazar said “now, whether or not they’ll be reborn as themselves are brand new angels, remains to be seen. If at all of course. Now, get Cas’s, we haven’t got all day.”

Dean honed in on Cas’ grace immediately and as soon as he picked it up, he remembered meeting Castiel in Hell. Dean had been nearly completely demonized and was enjoying torturing way too much. This other demon comes out of nowhere, calls himself Cas, and asks to talk to him. As soon as they’re in Dean’s room, the disguise drops. He’d never seen anything more beautiful. And all it took to get Dean to go with him was a kiss. Castiel’s kiss melted away the darkness that was choking him and saved him.

“Gentlemen,” Naomi’s voice brought him back to the present “we have guards coming. Go. I’ll distract them.”

“Be careful Mother” Balthazar kissed her cheek. “Follow me, Dean” he took off. Dean slipped the vial around his neck and followed.

They appeared in Gabe’s living room, where Ceirdwyn, Grace and Duncan were sitting, the TV paused on a goofy looking pug.

“Dean!” Cas came running in from the kitchen and into his arms.

“Aw, babe, were you worried?” Dean nuzzled his neck and brushed a wing against him.

Cas shuddered “No.”

Dean chuckled “Liar.”

“Where are the others?” Sam asked.

“They’ll be along” Balthazar yanked Cas from Dean and gave him a hug of his own “Saw Dad while we were up there.”

Ceirdwyn stood “And what did your father have to say for himself?”

“That he had no choice.”

“Bullshit” Cas scoffed.

“My sentiments exactly.”

“Welcome back, boys” Luc said, leaning against the wall. “What happened up there?”

“Fill them in, Balthazar” Dean took hold of Cas and flew them to their room, completely missing Balthazar’s indignant “ _You_ can’t tell _me_ what to do.”

Dean took the vial from around his neck and held it out to Cas “Here Tiger, think this belongs to you.”

Cas smiled and took it “Thank you Dean. I knew you would succeed.”

Dean blushed “Well I heard your prayer, the pie was incentive.”

Cas smirked and kissed his cheek “Knew that would get through to you.”

“Michael said to just…”

Cas’ brows furrowed “Michael?”

“Uh yeah, um, Balz and I found him in the slammer” to Cas’ head tilt he added “we sort of got captured and put in the prison. Mike was in the cell across from ours. Apparently he told Raphael that he’s being a jackass and Raph didn’t agree.”

“So is Michael on our side now?”

“Yeah. Gabe came and got us all out. Balz and I went to find your Grace while the others took the humans back to their heaven.”

“So what did Michael say?”

“Not to smash the vial, just open it and breathe your Grace in if you don’t wanna destroy your vessel.”

Cas nodded and pulled out the stopper. His Grace flowed back into him. His skin glowed, eyes shone angelic blue and his wings flared out behind him.

“Wow” Dean breathed. Castiel’s wings were black, like his own, but with shades of shining dark blue and purple and just a glinting of star dust. His wings were bigger than Dean’s and there were silver gauntlets on his wrists.

Cas looked them in wonder “I don’t understand. These are only worn by archangels, second class.”

“Oh yeah. Gabe and Mike were talking about it. I guess you’ve been promoted.”

“Really?” Cas flexed his wings and folded one over so he could examine it “My wings have increased in size.”

“They weren’t always like that?”

“Not in this form, no. I don’t understand Dean, why would they promote me?”

Dean put his hands on Cas’s shoulders “You deserve it.”

“No I don’t.”

“Don’t argue with me” Dean kissed him deeply, snaking in his tongue as soon Cas’s mouth opened.

Cas slid his hands to Dean’s waist and down to his backside. Their wings grazed each other causing them both to moan, that felt so damn good. Dean could feel his grace reach out to Castiel’s, longing to join, become one.

“Fuck baby” Dean thrust his hips forward.

“You two wanna hold off on the wing and grace kink stuff for a while?” the voice caused them to leap apart, both blushing furiously.

Gabriel stood there smirking “Come on back out to the living room, fellas. We’re back. Well except for Connor and Gadreel, they opted to stay with the humans, keep an eye on them.” He strode to the door and opened it, clearly expecting them to follow.

“Brother Gabriel” Castiel said as they returned to the living room “why have I been promoted?”

“Your father has been demoted, Castiel” Michael said “you were next in line for the position of Archangel of Thursday. Congratulations. Lucifer, are you going to acknowledge my presence at some point?”

“I don’t want to acknowledge your existence.”

“You just did.”

Gabriel face palmed and groaned “Don’t start you two. Please.” He stepped up to Michael “We need to make you a body. You can’t hold this shape for long, can you?”

Michael shook his head.

“Wait, you mean he’s not in one right now?” Sam asked, wearing his confused puppy face.

“Ah, we archangels for a time can maintain a corporeal shape without killing anyone if we put mucho effort into it. But we need a vessel to be safe” Gabriel explained. “Besides Michael, I don’t think Sam and Dean appreciate you looking like their brother. We’ll go to Olympus, one of them will help you.”

“Maybe the three of you should try talking to Raphael together,” Duncan suggested “call a truce.”

Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair “I think the three of us to need to talk to each other first.”

“Oh yeah” Lucifer said as if just remembering something “you’re the archangel of communication. I forgot.”

“You’re coming with me and Michael to Olympus.”

“You’re also a bossy little brat.”

“Lucifer!” Michael snapped.

“Dick.”

“Brat.”

“Oh for the love of Dad” Gabriel grabbed them both and the trio of brothers disappeared.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it Gabriel, did ya have to be a cockblock? Don't worry, angel sex in the next chapter. Stay tuned. Please comment.


	17. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel lovin' 'nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter but I hope it tides you over till I get the next one finished. There should around 2-4 chapters left to go. Now, I'm not good at sex scenes. I can read them fine but when it comes to writing them myself...anyway, I tried.

It was a general consensus that everyone retire to their rooms for the night, which was fine with Dean.

He spread his wings and Cas walked around him with a predatory eye, it sent blood rushing to Dean’s dick. He licked his lips “You gonna spread yours for me, Tiger?”

“In a minute, Pumpkin” Cas reached up and ran his fingers through the soft feathers on the underside of Dean’s right wing.

“Shit” Dean shuddered “that feels good.”

Cas chuckled low in his throat “I know. This is a very sensitive and intimate area. Traditionally only mates touch these spots. Unless of course, you’re engaged in a tickle fight with your Flight Instructor.”

Dean arched an eyebrow “Please tell me you were a kid.”

“Quite” Cas kissed him, prodding with his tongue.

Dean opened up with a moan, this was way more intense than when he’d been human. He could feel their graces pulsing against each other, demanding to join.

Dean pushed Cas back “Show me yours” he folded his wings up so it’d be easier to move.

Cas smirked and unfurled his plumage. Dean gave him the same treatment he’d gotten, viewing the wings from all angles and running his fingers through feathers.

Cas groaned “Dean, Dean please, it’s time to remove our clothing.”

Dean grinned, “Let me” with a thought all their clothes vanished.

“Very good” Cas put a hand behind his neck and smashed their lips together. Their wings touched sending jolts of pleasure through both of them.

“Oh fuck” Dean moaned “mmhm, baby” their dicks rubbed against each other and Dean snaked his arms underneath Cas’ wings.

Cas exclaimed loudly in Enochian when Dean touched the base of his wings.

“Oh Jesus fuck!” came out of Dean’s mouth when Cas returned the favor.

“Dean” Cas warned.

“Sorry” he sucked at Cas’ neck a moment and then said “Baby, baby, I can’t wait anymore, need you in me.”

Cas growled and lifted him up. Dean wrapped his legs around his mate’s waist and Cas pushed him up against the wall. With his angel strength, Cas held him up with one arm while quickly prepping him with the other hand. His eyes began to glow angelic blue, skin shining and wings flaring.

“Oh you are gorgeous” Dean kissed him and allowed his own angelic form to shine through.

Cas groaned and plunged into him “Oh Dean, Dean, my love.”

They held each other’s gaze as Cas pounded him into the wall, hitting his prostate making him cry out in pleasure.

“Cas, Castiel!” he cried out Cas’s full name as their graces finally touched completely, wrapping up in each other, knowing they were made for this very thing. The lights flickered, the room shook, but neither cared.

“Castiel, I…”

“Yes, me too.”

They came as one, the other’s name on their lips. When the high eased up and they returned fully to their bodies, they realized that the wall behind Dean was rubble on the floor, allowing a perfect view into Sam and Gabe’s room. They were on the bed, staring at them in shock.

“Gabriel,” Cas said, cheeks flushed “when did you get back?”

Dean slipped to his feet “Well this is embarrassing.”

Sam covered his eyes with a pillow. Gabriel face palmed “Why didn’t I angel-sex proof their room? I did Methos and Balthazar’s. Why didn’t I do theirs? And before you say Sam, we’re not two angels, we’re only one angel. My orgasm ain’t gonna level a wall in my own house. Fix this, Castiel” he snapped his fingers and his bed was suddenly surrounded by a canopy, obscuring him and Sam from view.

…

Sam had been lying in bed for maybe an hour before Gabriel appeared next to him.

“I hate my brothers” he said, hands behind his head “I mean I love them, but Dad do I hate them.”

Sam turned on his side and regarded him “What happened?”

“Oh nothing bad. Just brother stuff. I swear they’re more annoying when they’re not trying to kill each other.”

Sam chuckled and kissed Gabriel’s cheek “Michael have a body yet?”

“Should have by morning. Athena’s helping him out.”

“Athena?”

“Yeah, she’s his kid.”

“But I thought…” Sam shook his head with a sigh “I’m just gonna forget everything I know about Greek mythology. Just how many Olympians are half-angel?”

Gabriel laughed “Just Hermes, Persephone and Athena.”

“Raphael never had sex with a goddess?”

“I’m not sure Raphael’s ever had sex period” Gabriel cuddled up to him and rested his head on Sam’s chest. “Did I miss anything?”

“No, we all decided to go to bed just after you left.”

“Hmm” Gabriel leaned up and kissed his lips.

Sam deepened it, opening his mouth allowing in Gabriel’s demanding tongue. The archangel tasted like honey and sugar and all things sweet. Sam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and laid back, pulling Gabriel on top of him.

Gabriel moaned in pleasure and straddled his waist. He pulled back slightly to meet Sam’s eyes “I’m sorry it’s been so crazy the past couple of days, haven’t had much time to spend together.”

“It’s okay” Sam tangled a hand in Gabriel’s hair “there’s other crap going on and it’s not over yet.”

“No it’s not. But I don’t wanna talk about it right now” he attached his mouth to Sam’s neck “I want you so much, Sammy.” Sam felt something hard pressing into his stomach, must be Gabriel’s erection. Whoa.

Sam’s hips jerked up of their own accord, blood speeding to his own cock “Fuck” he groaned. His other hand found its way to Gabriel’s back, rubbing at the base of his wings.

“Shit!” Gabriel arched up.

“Did that hurt?”

“Just the opposite, baby” Gabriel leaned down, probably to kiss him again but the wall they shared with Dean and Cas’s room started to shake and the lights flickered violently.

“Crap” Gabriel crawled off him “what the…?”

Sam propped himself up on his elbows and the wall came crashing down, revealing Dean and Cas, naked, Dean wrapped around Cas’s waist. It was clear what they’d been doing. This went to the top of things Sam never needed to see. He grabbed a pillow and put it over his face. And there went his boner. No way could he get it up again tonight.

Neither could Gabriel as he found out once they were surrounded by curtains. “I’m sorry Sammy.”

“Not your fault” Sam held onto him.

…

At breakfast the following morning the first thing Gabriel announced to everyone “New rule: nobody gets lucky in my house unless I get lucky in my house.” Seriously, he and Sam haven’t even had sex yet. Where was the justice in that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, poor Sam and Gabe. Don't worry, they'll get their chance. Please comment, I do so appreciate them.


	18. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When tragedy strikes the gang finds out some disturbing information about Raphael's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains minor character death but somehow I'm not sure many of you will be bothered.

A loud crash brought everyone running from the kitchen into the living room—it was quite the stampeding herd impression. Boy would Gabriel be glad when this mess was over and he could have Sammy to himself in his big mansion.

Samandriel was on his knees, holding Sachiel whose wings were tattered and his grace was seeping through a large wound in his abdomen.

“My God” Balthazar breathed.

“What happened?” Ceirdwyn asked, hand over her chest.

“He jumped in front of me” Samandriel said “Please, somebody help him.”

“The wound is too deep” Michael peered closely at Sachiel “It’s reached his true form.”

Gabriel stepped forward “Raphael do this?”

“Yes.”

“We can’t heal wounds inflicted by other Archangels. I’m sorry” and what a stupid rule that was.

Sachiel coughed “Raphael, he—he’s working with the demon Crowley” blood trickled out of his mouth.

Castiel knelt next to him “Why?”

“He means to open Purgatory—use the souls.”

“Shit” the three Archangel brothers swore.

“Castiel, I—I’m sorry. I never meant…”

“I know Father. I forgive you.”

Ceirdwyn knelt too and held Sachiel’s hand, but didn’t speak, at least not out loud. Balthazar was frozen, his look stricken. Methos reached for his hand.

“Father…” Castiel began.

Sachiel’s eyes rolled back and his Grace flashed out, leaving an imprint of his wings scorched on the floor.

…

Dean followed Cas to a cliff in Norway that overlooked the ocean. He put an arm around his waist and wrapped him in a wing. “Why’d you take off?”

“You know why. You’ve lost a father.”

“Yeah, but your brothers and mom are worried.”

“I just needed to think.”

“I know baby, but…”

“Yes. There will be time for mourning later. We have more pressing matters. Raphael is working with a demon. That is unacceptable. And if he were to consume the souls of Purgatory he will be all-powerful, God-like.”

“Yeah, Mike mentioned that. They’re figuring out what to do.” Dean placed a kiss on Cas’s temple “I’m sorry this happened Cas.”

“At least he died saving Samandriel.”

They flew back to Gabriel’s where Cas was immediately pulled into a tight hug by Balthazar. Dean let them hug it out and walked over to the three archangel brothers who were huddled together, whispering harshly.

“You guys got a plan?”

“Well,” Lucifer said “Michael and I would like to send Hermes on a reconnaissance mission but Gabriel’s being over protective.”

Gabriel huffed and crossed his arms “Raphael’s completely off the rails. I don’t want to put my son in danger.”

Michael sighed “He’s a grown god, Gabriel. Add to that his power. He can handle it.”

“Shouldn’t we ask him?” Dean suggested.

“Exactly,” nodded Lucifer “Hermes!”

Hermes appeared almost instantly “You are so lucky I wasn’t in the middle of something more pleasurable.” His gaze fell on the scorched wings that were still on the floor “Whoa. Who died?”

“Sachiel,” Michael answered “Raphael killed him. But he imparted a message before he died.”

“Raphael is working with some demon named Crowley,” Lucifer said “something about opening Purgatory.”

Hermes’s eyes widened “Well that’s not good.”

“No it’s not,” Lucifer’s brows furrowed “isn’t Crowley in charge of the crossroads demons?”

“Yeah but rumor is he’s calling himself King of Hell these days.”

“But that’s my job. I’m responsible for punishing the souls of the damned.”

“Accepting your role now, brother?” Michael smirked.

“Shut up.”

“So what do you need me for?” Hermes asked.

“Nothing, you can go” Gabriel patted his arm.

“You can’t lie to me.” Hermes narrowed his eyes at him “I am the master of lies.”

“I thought that was Lucifer” said Dean.

“Who told you that?”

Michael rubbed his temples—can angels really get tension headaches “Hermes, would you be willing to do some reconnaissance?”

Hermes grinned “One of my many specialties. What would you like me to find out?”

Gabriel grumbled something and moved towards Sam.

Hermes sighed “He worries too much.”

…

Gabriel flopped down on the couch and rested his head in Sam’s lap.

Sam tangled his fingers in the golden hair “You okay, cupcake?”

“Word of advice, bucko, never have kids.”

Sam chuckled “And why’s that?”

“Too much work” the archangel sighed over-dramatically “and they make you worry ALL the time.”

“Isn’t it worth it though? Isn’t that what people say?”

Gabriel sat up and looked around the room, his gaze holding on Cas, Methos, Balthazar and Duncan “You worry even more when you’re also a teacher. Your charges become like second kids to you. But yeah, at the end of the day, it’s worth it.”

Dean sat down on the other side of Gabriel “Hermes is gonna poke around Hell, apparently he has contacts there, and he’s gonna see what Crowley is doing in all this. When he gets back, Lucifer’s gonna summon Crowley.”

Gabriel stretched his arms “That should be fun.”

Sam slid an arm under Gabriel’s wings and around his waist “What do we do till then?”

“Wait” Lucifer plopped into one of the recliners.

Grace clapped her hands together once “Bake” she said “I think we should bake.” She walked off towards the kitchen.

“She does that” Ceirdwyn said. She kissed Cas, Samandriel, and Balthazar “I’ll join her and leave you menfolk to it.”

“You’re a warrior, Ceirdwyn” Duncan told her.

She gave him a soft “Aye, lad, but not just now. Sachiel was still my mate and I must follow angel tradition.” She followed her sister into the kitchen.

“What’s angel tradition?” Sam asked.

“It’s not cooking is it?” said Dean “’cos that’s a little sexist.”

Michael shook his head “When an angel loses a mate they stay out of warfare for a while.”

Balthazar plopped himself on Methos’s lap and tangled their wings together. Cas sat down next to Dean.

Samandriel cleared his throat “Perhaps I should return…”

“You will stay here” Cas’s voice held no room for argument “sit.”

“Very well” he sat on the floor at Cas’s feet. “What do we do now?”

“Guess we just wait” Gabriel said “I’ll think of something to fill the time.”

“Who exactly put you in charge?” Lucifer asked.

“My roof, my rules.”

“What does your roof have to do with anything?”

Michael leaned forward in his chair and asked Samandriel “Who covered your retreat, if anyone?”

“Tzadkiel.”

The sound of crickets chirping soon filled the room.

Sam sighed “Gabe, if that’s you, cut it out.”

“Sorry.”

“I’ve been wondering something” Sam said “What happens when an angel dies?”

“Good question” Dean agreed “Cas, babe, you’ve died twice.”

“Yes, but I don’t remember what happened. One minute I was dying and the next I was alive again.”

“Same” Gabe said “It was weird.”

“How do you mean?” Lucifer asked.

“Well, one minute you were hovering over me, watching me die because you killed me…”

“You’re never going to let that go are you?”

“Nope. Anyway, everything went bright white, like a white out in a blizzard only shiny. Then I was alive again, right where I died. Tuned into Angel Radio, got the gist of what I missed and I went to fetch Sam. Didn’t even check to see how long it’d been.”

Sam pulled Gabe close enough so that the archangel’s head was resting on his chest.

“How romantic” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

Michael leaned forward again “Why did you kill Gabriel, Lucifer?”

“He was trying to kill me.”

“For the 100th time” Gabe growled “I was going to get you in a non-fatal spot to subdue you!”

“And for the 100th time, I didn’t know that!”

“Children!” Michael barked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. What do you think Hermes will discover? Raphael has really gone off the deep end, hasn't he?


	19. Family Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, Lucifer, and Michael found themselves in a bright white room, sitting in a row at an equally white table. Raphael sat on the other side, arms crossed and glaring. God sat at the head of the table, in the form of Chuck Shurely, hands folded in front of him. “Hello boys” He greeted softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long. Real life and other story ideas got in the way. I hope you like this chapter.

Gabriel, Lucifer, and Michael found themselves in a bright white room, sitting in a row at an equally white table. Raphael sat on the other side, arms crossed and glaring. God sat at the head of the table, in the form of Chuck Shurely, hands folded in front of him. “Hello boys” He greeted softly.

“Father” they all nodded.

God sighed “I really hoped it wouldn’t come to this but it seems I must step in one last time.”

“I am please you are alive, Father” Raphael started.

“Shut up, Raphael” God waved a hand “you’re the reason I’m stepping in. I know what you were planning and I am quite frankly disgusted. And not just because of the Purgatory thing, I know that was bad enough but what you were thinking of doing to open it. How could you?”

Raphael, for his part, managed to look contrite.

“How was he going to do it?” Michael asked tentatively.

“It doesn’t matter” God shook His head “because it won’t be happening. Will it, Raphael?”

“Of course not, if that is Your will.”

“It is. I didn’t even want the Apocalypse, you brats were supposed to realize you had free will and didn’t have to follow everything I said or you think I said. Castiel’s really the only one who got it, I ought to make him and Dean in charge of Heaven.”

After a stunned moment of silence, leaving all four archangels with their mouths hanging open, Gabriel swallowed and said “I got it too.”

“Not until the 11th hour Gabriel. You didn’t try and help the Winchesters till you were guilt into it.”

Lucifer raised a hand “I tried talking Michael out of fighting.”

“You didn’t try very hard” God snapped at him “and there is still the little matter of you hating humans.”

“I’m warming up to them.”

“I know” God took a breath. He stood and pushed off the table “Now, after we sort out this mess, I won’t be leaving right away. There are a few changes I’d like to make and I wanna make sure they happen. But more on that later. Years back,” he started pacing “when I first left home, I thought you were mature enough to take care of things on your own, clearly not. Lucifer was overzealous in his exercise of free will, Gabriel ran away and pretended to be a god and Michael and Raphael made Heaven more militaristic than Sparta. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?” He stopped pacing and looked at them, filling the room with His presence. “I will speak to you all individually and then we will return to this family discussion.”

…

Hermes reappeared not long after Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer had disappeared. He looked around the room “Where are…?”

“We don’t know” Castiel said, “they just vanished, in the middle of a discussion about battle flight.”

“Huh” Hermes sat down on the couch “weird.”

“What did you find out in Hell?” Methos asked.

Hermes smirked “Oh, so many interesting things. For starters, Crowley isn’t his real name and he’s a bastard, literally.”

“That’s not surprising” Sam said.

“Anyway, I found out his human name and where his human bones are buried. We can use that as leverage if we ever need to.”

“How?” Dean asked.

“Burn a demon’s human bones, you kill the demon.”

Sam and Dean shared a look, clearly saying ‘Why didn’t we know that?’

“This is where it gets interesting” Hermes said “Crowley is a MacLeod.”

Duncan spit out the water he’d been drinking “Say what?”

“Of Cainsbay” Hermes nodded.

“Oh they make good whiskey” Methos put in.

Hermes rolled his eyes “After your time, Duncan, he was born in 1661. But you might have known his mother and grandfather. They left Glenfinnan not long after you did; Roderick and his daughter, Rowena.”

After a moment, Duncan nodded “Yes, bit odd and I think that little girl liked to kill animals.”

“Sounds about right. She grew up to be an evil witch, still alive actually.”

“Crowley makes so much more sense now” Dean leaned against Castiel.

“Why would a MacLeod become a demon?” Duncan asked.

“Oh, that’s what’s funny. He sold his soul to get an extra three inches under the kilt.”

Duncan groaned “Oh God. But MacLeods have always been known for the size of their…” he cut off when the women came into to the room with muffins.

“Don’t stop on our account, boys” Ceirdwyn said, setting a tray on the coffee table.

Duncan leaned heavily against his chair “I have a kinsman who’s a demon.”

“Don’t forget his witch mother” Hermes said cheerfully.

Castiel stood “I should check the state of things in Heaven. If Gabriel, Lucifer, and Michael were called away, perhaps Raphael was as well. Who wishes to…?”

Dean, Samandriel, Balthazar and Methos all got to their feet.

“Accompany me?” Castiel finished

…

They flew to Cas’s base camp which had to be on the human side of Heaven due to Raphael’s douchiness. It was okay though, the base camp was George Washington’s heaven and he volunteered it. Apparently, the founding father was happy to help anyone escape oppression. He wasn’t the only human soul offering their services either.

Abraham Lincoln was helping draw plans to how to improve the humans’ heaven, as was Thomas Jefferson and John Adams. Benjamin Franklin was sitting with Ash who had offered his Enochian radio to spy on the opposing side. Hunters were training with angels, as well as famous human generals. Various celebrities were providing entertainment.

“Holy crap, is that John and George?” Dean exclaimed.

“It is indeed” Methos said.

Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder “Why don’t you go mingle? I must speak with my lieutenants.”

Dean was about to protest when he saw his mom talking to the two Beatles and she was looking kind of fangirly. “Sure babe.”

Balthazar moved off with Cas and Mandy and Methos stuck with Dean.

“Don’t you wanna hear ‘bout the war and shit?” Dean asked.

“Nope. I wanna see if a friend of mine is here somewhere.”

“Who?”

“Freddie Mercury. I’m gonna find a directory. Gabriel says there should be one in every heaven.” He walked off and waved at someone “Will, my god, it’s been ages.”

“Okay then” Dean shrugged and made his way over to his mother “Hey Mom.”

“Dean!” She hugged him “You haven’t met John and George have you?”

“I haven’t met any of them.”

After a quick introduction and a couple of handshakes, Dean got his mother away from half her favorite band.

“I can’t believe George died” she said “that’s so sad. Do you know if Paul and Ringo have performed together since?”

“I don’t keep track, Mom, sorry. Where’s Dad?”

“Something about William Harvelle.”

“I hope it’s to apologize. Ellen didn’t really trust me and Sam around Jo at first ‘cos of that.”

Mary pulled him onto a sofa “Explain.”

Dean swallowed “Ah, well, I don’t know the whole story.”

…

Castiel had finished the debriefing and found out there was a truce due to Raphael’s sudden disappearance. He hoped it meant that God had decided to step in. He went in search of Dean. However, he first came across John Winchester being cornered by Samuel Campbell.

“There’s a balance to hunting while raising a family” Samuel was saying, punctuating each word with a poke to John’s chest. “You failed to find it.”

Castiel stepped up to them “Gentlemen, this is no place to air past grievances.”

“What’s it to you feather duster?” Samuel grumbled, lip curled.

Castiel sighed, were both sides of Dean’s family this disrespectful? “One would think you two would get along better. Samuel, the only difference between you and John is that you had a permanent residence and legal income.”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. He doesn’t know that first thing about…”

“Dad!” Mary was there, with Dean and Deanna.

“That’s enough Samuel” Deanna said.

Dean put a wing over Castiel’s “You okay, babe?”

“Babe?” John and Samuel sputtered.

“That’s what I said. This is Castiel, my boyfriend, recently promoted to archangel and commander of the Rebel army. Cas, I see you’ve met my dad and grandfather. This is my mom, Mary and her mom, Deanna.”

“It’s an honor to meet you both” Castiel said to the women “It’s easy to see where Dean gets his good looks from.”

“Cas” Dean blushed.

Mary smiled “Well, he sure knows what to say” she pulled him into a hug. “Thank you for loving my son.”

“Thank you for giving birth to him” Castiel kissed her cheek.

Deanna chuckled “You bagged yourself quite the charmer, Dean.”

“You should have seen him when we first met. Blew the doors off the place, practically the roof.”

“Then you and Bobby proceeded to shoot me.”

“Yeah well” Dean rubbed the back of his head “gut reaction.”

“Yes, I know.”

Before anything else could be said, Gabriel appeared. The arrival of an Arch-archangel caused a hush in the general vicinity.

“Castiel, disband the troops. It’s over.”

“You came to an agreement with Raphael?”

“Eh, more or less. I’ll explain later. Send everyone home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll find out more about what God told the archangels later on. In the meantime, I have a very serious question for you all: Should Sam become an angel too? Did I already ask that? I'm sorry, I don't remember. I know I asked my best friend. Also side note that's not really important to the story, Mary's family are related to the same Clan Campbell that lived in Glenfinnan alongside the MacLeods.  
> But seriously, should I make Sam an angel? He could help Dean in his duties, I guess.  
> I'm not sure when the next update will be, so much crap is going on, but I do know we're almost at the end of this story. One or two more chapters to go and then I'll work on the next section of the series.


	20. Heavenly Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well” Gabe twirled a finger in Sam’s hair “I was talking to Pops and the others and they all agreed—well, except Raph but he doesn’t count.”
> 
> “Agreed what?”
> 
> “Do you wanna be an angel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long.

Sam found himself alone in the house. There he was in the middle of a conversation about myths and legends of Scotland with Duncan when he and every other immortal in the house just vanished, even Silas. Hermes had remained but he told Sam he’d see what was up and took off himself.

Sam really hoped this was a good sign. “Gabriel” he prayed out loud “um, everyone sort of just disappeared. Does that mean things have calmed down?”

Sighing, he got a soda from the fridge and sat down on the couch. His phone rang, it was Bobby. “Hey Bobby” he answered.

“Sam, what in the hell has been happening? We haven’t heard from anyone since you and Dean were here and he ain’t answering his cell.”

Oh crap. “Uh yeah, sorry, things have been kind of crazy the past couple of days, Bobby. Dean and I will come by and explain as soon as we can. Uh, it looks like things are calming down, I hope.”

“Care to elaborate on that, boy?”

“Ah, well, I’m not entirely sure…”

“Where’s your brother?”

“Um, he went with Cas” he wasn’t sure if he should tell Bobby about Dean being an angel till Dean’s say so.

Gabriel appeared in front of him with a flap of his wings.

“Oh hey, Gabriel’s back” Sam said into the phone and then he asked the archangel “So?”

“War’s over” Gabe said simply, flopping down next to him “Old Man stepped in.”

“About time” Sam said “you catch that Bobby?”

“Sure did, well call me with the details later.”

“Sure Bobby, bye” Sam hung up and tossed the phone down. He pulled Gabe into a kiss and into his lap. “I was worried” he breathed.

Gabe pulled back with a chuckle “Nothing to worry about honeybunch. The four of us had a meeting with Pops and he’s sick of our squabbling. He’s gonna make sure things are running smoothly before taking off again. We’re having a meeting in Heaven to talk about it.”

“Is that where everyone went?”

“Yep, angel status restored and everything. We’re gonna send Duncan to talk to the remaining immortals on Earth and give ‘em a choice. Coke? Really, Bigfoot” he pointed to the soda can on the coffee table

“What’s wrong with Coke?”

“I’m a Pepsi guy.”

“Well I’m a Coke guy, sorry” his tone was playful and he kissed Gabe’s nose. “What about Raphael?”

“Raphael will be spending some quality time with Pops for a while, till he simmers down.”

“Good.”

“Yeah, so I have a question for you?”

“Oh?” Sam arched an eyebrow.

“Well” Gabe twirled a finger in Sam’s hair “I was talking to Pops and the others and they all agreed—well, except Raph but he doesn’t count.”

“Agreed what?”

“Do you wanna be an angel?”

It took a moment for Sam to process that. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Well, you qualify now, since Luci removed the demon blood, added to all the good you’ve done. Also, Dean could use an assistant. Just think, brothers Sam and Dean, patron angels of Hunters.”

“Really?” Sam stared at him in disbelief, there was no way _he_ of all people deserved to be an angel.

“Yeah, plus, you’d get to see me more often, AND you could visit Jess if you wanted, not to mention your parents. You wouldn’t have to wait.”

“But…”

Gabe’s eyes hardened and he put his hands on Sam’s cheeks “Samuel Winchester, don’t you dare give me any of that self-loathing crap. You listen to me, you are one of the best men I know, that I’ve known in all my years in Heaven and Earth and that is a long ass time, let me tell you. You deserve this, okay. Please believe that.”

Sam blinked away the stinging of his eyes “Okay, okay, no self-loathing crap. Got it.”

“Good” Gabe kissed him lightly and lowered his hands. “So, how ‘bout it? Same deal as Dean, you can still come to Earth whenever you want.”

Sam licked his lips and smiled “Okay, I’ll do it.”

…

Every angel in Heaven, in true forms and vessels gathered in the Throne Room of God for the mandatory meeting. The place was massive and there was seemingly no end to it, at least not that Dean could see.

“Cas, I don’t think I quite have the hang of this angel vision thing yet.”

Cas brushed his wing with his “You’ll get used to it. I admit, it is more difficult in a vessel. Don’t worry though, according to Lucifer one doesn’t need to see much when talking with God anyway. He’s not going to be in the form of Chuck.”

“So God will be in His True Form?”

“Yes.”

“Where’d Gabe get off to?”

“He had some business to attend to” Luc appeared next to them “he’ll be along. Come on, you two need to be closer to the front, especially you Castiel.”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re an archangel now, dimwit.”

“Hey” Dean’s feathers ruffled “don’t call him that.”

“Come on,” Luc grabbed both their arms “You got a spot up front Dean and Cas, you have to sit with the other Archangels Second-Class.”

“Hold your horses” Gabe landed in front of them and he had someone else with him.

Dean gaped “Sam?”

“Uh, hi Dean” Sam was now an angel.

“Oh come on, he should have black wings. How’d he end up with white?” Luc scoffed.

Gabe stuck his tongue out at him “I knew my Sammykins would have white wings. Just look at ‘em, aren’t they gorgeous?”

Sammy’s wings were white, like cotton only with light shadings of greens and browns and just a touch of blue to match his chameleon eyes.

“Dang Sammy, you’re an angel now?”

“Yep” Gabe said proudly “we all talked about it and Sammy agreed. He’s going to be working with you Dean.”

“That’s awesome” Dean pulled his brother into a hug.

“Oh, time to get started” Gabe blew on a trumpet that appeared out of nowhere “EVERYONE TAKE YOUR PLACES” he shouted in Enochian.

Dean and Sam stood next to Balthazar, Methos, Connor, and Duncan while Cas moved off to a group of archangels that had once included his father. Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael stood at the very front of the space at the foot of a very large golden throne.

Gabe blew on his trumpet again and the room quieted. “Angels, today is the day you will gaze upon our Father for He has come home.”

An excited murmuring went through the Host.

Michael held up a hand “As you can see our brother Raphael is not present.”

“He’s spending some quality time with Dad” Lucifer interrupted. Another murmuring spread through as the Host noticed Lucifer’s presence.

Michael took a breath “Today is also the day we welcome our brothers, Lucifer and Gabriel, back into the Heavenly Host.”

Gabe stepped forward “Before Father arrives we do have a few things to go over. As some of you may have heard, the hunters Sam and Dean Winchester have been rewarded for their services. They are now angels, the Patrons of Hunters. Seraph Castiel is now the Archangel of Thursday.”

“As you’ll recall” Michael spoke over the surprised chattering “several of our brothers and sisters were banished millennia ago for remaining neutral in the war against Lucifer” at this Lucifer waggled his fingers with a grin. Michael rolled his eyes and continued “Their Graces were altered and they became the human-like creatures known as Immortals. Five of them” spotlights shone on Methos, Duncan, Connor, Ceirdwyn and Grace “have been restored. The rest will be given a choice.”

It was then that God decided to make His presence known. The heavens shook and a warm light grew, settling over the Host. God was everywhere and all around. When He spoke, the words were felt rather than heard. Dean got the feeling that while He addressed everyone collectively; He also spoke to everyone individually and privately, if the looks of euphoria were anything to go by.

It would take a little while for Heaven to be rearranged to God’s new specifications but it would be done.

Cas and Gabe had to meet with the other archangels, so Dean took Sam to the Humans’ side of Heaven to see their parents.

“Do you think Mom will like me?” Sam asked nervously as they approached the Roadhouse where Dean told Mom and Dad to wait for him.

“Dude, she loves you.”

“Yeah but will she _like_ me?”

Dean rolled his eyes “She already does, doofus.” They reached the door “Wait out here, I’ll tell them first.”

Sam nodded “Okay.”

…

There was absolutely nothing, Sam decided, that even came close to a mother’s embrace. He’d never felt safer or more loved than when his mother wrapped her arms around him for the first time since he was six months old. The feeling of his brother’s hug was a close second.

Finally after the tears and the ‘I missed yous’ the family of four sat down at one of the tables.

“We’re so proud of you both” Mary said.

Dean blushed “Mom.”

“We are. You shouldn’t have grown up like that though. It’s my own fault for not telling your father about hunting.”

“Don’t say that, Mom” Sam said.

John reached out and took her hand “Mary, even if you had told me, it probably wouldn’t have changed anything. When I lost you, part of me went with you. I stopped being the man you married.”

Dean tapped Sam’s shoulder and whispered in Enochian “You gonna tell them about you and Gabriel?”

“Don’t you think they’ve had enough surprises for one day?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think the last chapter will be next and that should wrap everything up. I'll also include a preview of the next installment I have planned.


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas took his hand and flew them back down to Earth to where Baby was still parked in Gabriel’s garage. They were in the front, Dean in the driver’s seat. “I thought we’d come here to Baby since she’s so special.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I'm afraid. I am sorry but I thought this was a good place to end this installment. I'll be working on the third part "Right Here and Heaven" next and I might add to the Time Stamps, should the muses strike me. So be on the look out. Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos and bookmarked this.
> 
> Oh and in the last chapter "Heavenly Meeting" I forgot about Connor and how he was made an angel again too. He should have been there. I'm gonna go fix that right now.

 

“Good news, Cas” Gabriel told him when he arrived at the Council meeting. “Your father’s been brought back to life.”

Castiel stared, dumbfounded “He has?”

“Yes. He’s still demoted of course, and you’re now his boss but yep, he’s with your mother now.”

Castiel was about to fly off to see but Gabriel grabbed him first “Nuh uh lil’ buddy, meeting first, family reunion later. Your folks have a lot to hash out.”

…

The Roadhouse was packed with long dead Winchesters and Campbells wanting to get a look at their famous descendants. Apparently the Campbells were originally from the same Scottish village as Duncan. Weird.

Dean and Sam told their parents everything, everything except about Sam and Gabriel.

Dean pulled him aside and whispered in Enochian “Well?”

“Well what?” Sam’s wings were pulled close to his body, a sign of nervousness.

“You know what? I told them about me n’ Cas and it was fine. Dad’s still in shock, I think but he’ll get over it.”

“But that’s just it Dean. You can do no wrong in Dad’s eyes.”

“Bullshit” Dean scoffed “what the fuck ever gave you that idea? You were the golden boy. What are you really afraid of?”

Sam sighed “How are they gonna feel about both of us being with males?”

That was a good point but what did it matter anymore? “Does it matter? I love Cas and I guess you love the midget.”

“He’s 5’8” Dean, in his vessel. In his true form he’s bigger than you. And FYI it’s not politically correct to say midget anymore.”

“Whatever.”

“What about kids? They’re gonna ask about grandkids.”

Dean took a breath “Sam, you know how angels reproduce. Gabriel had Connor with another male angel. I don’t think it’ll be an issue.”

“You’re right” Sam ran a hand through his hair “okay, let’s do this.”

…

Castiel had been a fledgling the last time he hugged his father. He thought now would be appropriate to do it again.

“I am so sorry, my son” Sachiel said to him.

“I do not blame you, Father. You were under duress. I’m sorry you lost your rank.”

Sachiel stepped back and looked him over “If anyone was to take my place, Castiel, I am proud that it’s you. The silver gauntlets suit you well.”

Castiel looked over at his mother who was watching them “Did you work things out with Mother?”

“We’ve come to an agreement. We’re going to try. I have missed her terribly.”

Samandiriel hugged Father next. Castiel shoved Balthazar towards him “Don’t be a dick.”

“Dean’s really rubbing off on you isn’t he?” Balthazar made a face “Pretend I didn’t say that.”

…

“Does he make you happy?” Mary asked after Sam told her and John about Gabriel.

“I sure hope so” Gabriel appeared behind Sam and put a hand on his shoulder.

Sam smiled and blushed “He does.”

“Then that’s all that matters. Right, John?”

After a moment and an ‘oof’ sound John said “Right. As long as you boys are happy” he looked at both Sam and Dean. “At least Sam managed to bag himself one of the princes of Heaven.”

“Hey!” Dean spat.

John made another ‘oof’ sound.

Gabriel laughed “Nice try, Winchester but I still don’t like you. I should have targeted you. Do you have any idea…?”

“Gabriel!” Sam put a hand over his “It’s okay, we’ve already talked about all that. And anyway, according to Connor you’re not one to talk.”

Gabriel looked contrite, pulled up a chair next to Sam and grumbled something incoherently.

Dean saw Cas enter the bar “Hey babe” he got up and greeted him, touching wings.

“Hello Dean” behind him were his parents, both of them. “I hope you don’t mind, I thought my parents could meet yours?”

Dean blinked “Sure but…”

Sachiel rolled his eyes “I was returned to life.”

“Oh. But you’re still an archangel?” Dean asked Cas.

“Yes. Father was not given his position back.”

“Well come on, I’m sure they’ll be glad to meet you both” he said to Ceirdwyn and Sachiel. Hmm, now that he could see his mom whenever, things could get awkward calling Ceirdwyn Mom. He’d have to talk to his mom about it.

“Mom, Dad” He led the group to the table “you’ve met Cas. These are his parents, Ceirdwyn and Sachiel.”

John stood “Aren’t you the jerk who threw Dean in jail?”

“Dad” Dean said “it’s okay.”

“He was acting on orders” Castiel said.

“More to the point” Gabriel put in “he didn’t have to put Dean and Balthazar in the same cell as John and Mary but he did. I think he was being nice.”

“Thank you, Brother Gabriel” Sachiel said.

Ceirdwyn smiled warmly and greeted Mary “It’s so nice to meet you, Mrs. Winchester. You boy, Dean, speaks so highly of you and with such love.”

Dean blushed and hid his face in Cas’s feathers. He could feel his mother’s smile nonetheless.

“It’s nice to meet you too, please call me Mary.”

“Then you must call me Ceirdwyn. We’ll have to get together sometime, I think we’ll be good friends.”

“I’d like that.”

More introductions were to other Campbells and Winchesters—the more religious ones actually swooned to meet the Archangel Gabriel.

Cas whispered in Dean’s ear “Come with me for a moment.”

Just the very sound of his voice sent trills down Dean’s spine and his wings puffed in excitement “Sure. I don’t think anyone will miss us.”

Cas took his hand and flew them back down to Earth to where Baby was still parked in Gabriel’s garage. They were in the front, Dean in the driver’s seat. “I thought we’d come here to Baby since she’s so special.”

Dean grinned lustfully and ran a hand down Cas’s side “Wanna check something off the list, tiger?”

Cas blushed “We can, after.”

“After what?”

“I love you, Dean”.”

“I love you too, Cas. What’s up?”

Cas leaned in and kissed him lightly “Would you do me the honors of performing a Mating Ceremony with me?”

Dean felt his cheeks heat up and a prickling in his eyes. He smiled “You asking me to marry you, Cas?”

“Yes. Is that all right?”

Dean put his hands on Cas’s cheeks “You bet your sweet ass” he pulled him in for a kiss and another one, and other one, till they actually did cross Impala sex off the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this. Please let me know if you did. I'm not sure exactly what will happen in "Right Here in Heaven" but I do plan on having flashbacks to when Cas was a wee angel and of course I plan to cover Dean and Cas's mating ceremony and explore Sam and Gabriel's relationship a bit more. Stay tuned.  
> Here's an excerpt from "Right Here in Heaven":  
> If it weren’t for the fact that Gabriel genuinely liked kids he would have resented Michael for coercing him yet again into being a Flight Master. There were fourteen fledglings in the Flight, an even assortment of males and females, and a fairly even assortment of wing colors. Black wings came from the Graces of Michael and Lucifer while white came from Gabriel and Raphael. Colored undertones would show once the fledglings were older. Gabriel’s wings were an example; they sparkled like gold in the sunlight, much like fresh snow.  
> He paced in front of the kids like a general just because he could. “Listen up, munchkins. My name is Gabriel and I’ll be your Flight Master as well as your flying instructor.” He pulled a scroll out of his tunic “It looks like you’re all here but I have to take roll anyway.”  
> The white wings were Anna, Balthazar, Hester, Isaiah, Rachael and Rebecca. Amanda, Cassandra, Castiel, the twins, Daniel and Danielle, Duncan, Methos and Uriel were the black wings.  
> After roll call, little Castiel rose his hand.  
> Gabriel pointed at him “Yes Castiel?”  
> “Brother Gabriel, may I ask what are munchkins?”  
> “No you may not, mainly because the word doesn’t exist yet. Moving on…” Castiel’s hand went in the air again “Yes, Castiel?”  
> “Why would you use a word that doesn’t yet exist?”  
> Gabriel sighed; Hagiel had warned him about this kid. “You’re a Thursday angel aren’t you?”  
> “Yes sir.” That explained the curiosity then, especially if he was Sachiel’s brat.  
> “Well, Castiel, I’m an Archangel and I’m allowed. That’s just how it goes. Can we get on with the lesson now? Thank you. The first thing you need to know is that flying is a privilege, not a right.”  
> Balthazar, without raising his hand—must be descended from Gabriel said “Why do we have wings then?”  
> “He’s got a point” drawled Methos, reminding Gabriel of Lucifer “If flying is only a privilege why have wings?”  
> Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose “Can anyone guess?”  
> Duncan raised his hand, his posture alone told Gabriel he was descended from Michael, same with Castiel.  
> “Yes Duncan?”  
> “Because God said so.”  
> Gabriel smiled “Yes, exactly because God said so and we don’t question God, do we?”  
> “Brother Lucifer does” said Methos.  
> Gabriel rolled his eyes “If Brother Lucifer rode a tornado would you? Now, no more interruptions. Some of you have strategy lessons with Brother Michael next and you know how he feels about tardiness.”


End file.
